This wasn't in my contract!
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: [COMPLETE!]Sakura is sent to Suna by Tsunade for a special mission to help make peace between the two village's. She is shocked to see that Gaara is the new Kazekage. And who said anything about an arranged marrige?
1. Off to Suna

**I have wanted to write a sakura/gaara fic forever! I'm so glad I have finally decided to write one. I hope you all enjoy!**

**I know there are other fics out there like this…but I thought it up randomly one day. I did not read a story like this and decide to make one like it! Got it? Good. So don't flame me about that!**

**Disclaimer: Gaara is hot. But I think you all already know that! And I don't own Naruto!**

The hot desert sun blazed down on a pink haired kunoichi as she traveled through the desert. Wiping her brow, Sakura thought of the mission she was sent off to do in Suna.

Tsunade hadn't informed her on much. She was basically told that she would be sent off for a mission, with no definite time period. Tsunade had also given her a scroll, but specifically told her not to read it until her meeting with the Kazekage was done.

As sand began to filter into her sandal from her walk in the sandy abyss, Sakura thought back to her conversation with the Hokage.

_Flashback…_

_Sakura sat in Tsunade's office awaiting information as to why she was called there._

_Tsunade was currently writing on a scroll. She finished her writing, and looked up at Sakura. She smiled sweetly, Sakura knew something was up._

"_You're going on a mission. I know you're perfectly able." Tsunade said._

_Sakura looked at her confused. Was she hinting at a solo mission? Well, it wasn't like Sakura was afraid. She was a perfectly capable jonin after being trained by the Hokage herself. At the age of 18, she was one of the most powerful kunoichi and the best medic Nin at the hospital._

"_A solo mission?" Sakura asked. Tsunade nodded._

"_You're going to the village hidden in the sand. You will meet with the Kazekage. It is all for making peace with the village. It is a mission…that I need you to go for."_

"_How long am I going for?" Sakura asked._

"_Well…" Tsunade sighed. "For as long as it is needed. Don't worry; you'll be able to come back"_

"_What do you mean I will be able to come back?" Sakura asked, her temper rising. She didn't like the sound of this. _

"_It's just that we don't know how long this will take. But I need you to go Sakura. It's for the good of the village. You did make a vow that you would do anything to benefit and protect the village. And by going you will be doing both!"_

"_Fine. When do I leave?"_

"_Tomorrow morning. And Sakura, you are to bring this scroll with you, but do not open it until after your meeting with the Kazekage!" Tsunade said firmly._

"_Hai, I got it." Sakura nodded and left the office._

Now Sakura was staggering into the village after a two day travel. She had no problems on the way. No one attacked her at least.

She walked up to the gates and showed her ID to the guards. "I'm here for a meeting with the Kazekage by order of the Hokage herself." Sakura said proudly.

"Yes. The Kazekage tower is the tallest building, all the way to the end of the road." The guard informed her.

"Arigato." She said quickly. After receiving a nod from the guards Sakura continued down the streets.

Sakura wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead. She thought it was hot in Konoha but it was way worse here.

'_I hope I don't have to stay long.'_

She walked down a crowed street. Shops lined the cobblestone road. Sakura was tempted to walk into a few, after observing mutliple cute objects, but she was here on business, not to shop.

She reached the tallest building, and admired the sand sculpted building. Honselty, how did these buildings last so long? Swiftly, she pulled her thoughts away and entered the large office building.

'_Thank Kami for air conditioning!' _Sakura though happily. She put her long hair up into a high ponytail and sighed as the cool hair hit her neck.

She walked up to the secretary's desk. A pretty blonde with sparkling blue eyes looked up at her.

'_She has eyes like Naruto' _she thought.

"May I help you?" She asked. Sakura nodded.

"I'm here to see the Kazekage." Sakura stated.

"Yes, you must be here from Konoha?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes I am."

"Alright. The meeting will be in the last room right down the hallway." She said pointing to a hall behind her. Sakura nodded thanks and proceeded down the hall.

She reached two large oak doors and rapped her knuckles against it. An elderly voice could be heard. "Come in."

She slowly opened the door and walked inside. Multiple elders were seated at a long table. She shyly walked over to a seat and sat down. Her hands rested on the table, laced together. She fidgeted with her thumbs and glanced around nervously. She felt many eyes bore into her.

"So," she jumped a bit. "You're here from Konoha. Why not tell us a little about yourself?" one of the elders said. She looked over at him. He gave an encouraging smile, which she returned.

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno. I am the Hokage's apprentice. I have been personally trained by her for almost 5 years. I've been working in the medical feild for a while too. Oh, i'm also a jonin, but i like working in the hospital more than going on missions and..." She stopped herself there. She was ramblings. A bad habit she had since she was youger. A blush crept up on her face.

"Sakura Haruno?" Asked a old woman, her white hair was held in a tight bun on top of her head. Her eyes were closed, and she had more wrinkles than anyone Sakura had seen. "Your the one who saved Kankuro-san a couple of year back right?" she questioned.

"Yes, i used a technique Hokage-sama had created herself to extract the poisen out of Kankuro-san."

"Very impressive." They commented.

After a few more moments of silence, Sakura built up the courage to ask.

"Hokage-sama didn't fill me in on what is going on exactly. She wasn't very informative."

"Well, we will discuss this once the Kazekage arrives." teh old woman said, smiling happily.

"Oh, okay." Sakura sighed and looked around. The elders all had smiled plastered on their faces. Why were they so happy? Sakura pondered on this.

The oak doors opened. Sakura whipped her head around so quickly, she cracked her neck. She massaged her neck and glanced over to the doors.

Gaara made his way into the room,a scowl present on his never cheerful face. Sakura watched him closely as hsi robes drifted behind him.

"It's rude to stare Haruno." He said coldly.

Sakura turned her head away.

"Gomen." She said quietly.

"So what is the purpose of this meeting?" Gaara asked.

Sakura was surprised. Not event the Kazekage knew why they were there. What could be going on?

"We, the elders, have talked to the Hokage, and agreed that this would benefit both of our Villages.

"Yes. And what would that be?" Gaara asked calmly.

"It is stated that any of the Kages' that are under the age of twenty-one, are required to be married."

Gaara's scowl grew. "Great." He muttered.

"Right, and since, you Kazekage are only eight-teen, you are required to have a wife."

It took a little bit for Sakura to figure out what was going on. But once she got the hint, her eyes grew wide; her body went tense and froze.

"So, as we have said, we have talked to the Hokage, and she agreed that she would have one of her strongest kunoichi travel to Suna to marry the Kazekage.

Sakura began to cough on nothing. She was a little shocked. One kind elder next to her padded her back. Gaara was glaring at everything that he could look at.

"You mean they sent her. I've seen her fight, if she is one of the best kunoichi, Konoha is growing weak."

Sakura glared at him.

"Hey! You haven't seen what i can do you know!" She said defensively.

"And she has informed us that she is skilled in the medics. That will help. Our medic staff could use someone to teach them more."

"This isn't happening." Gaara said.

Sakura head came in contact with the table, and she ignored the pain that seared through her head. This couldn't happen right? Not now. She was too young! It wasn't fair!

"So, we will inform you on the wedding later. You are excused. This meeting is over."

Sakura wanted to race out of there and run back to Konoha. Her legs itched to run off. Why was she the chosen one? There were plenty of girls in her village that were stronger than her! Couldn't Tsunade have just sent Ino?

She went out into the hallway to pick up her bag. Until she thought of something. Where was she supposed to stay? She could always find a motel somewhere. But she didn't have a lot of money with her.

She felt a soft wind blow by as Gaara walked out, frowning, eyes narrowed. He glared down at Sakura, and she glared right back.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" He asked, a bit harshly. He had to be nice right? He obviously couldn't.

Sakura shook her head. "I can find a place for the moment if I have to." she started, but Gaara raised a hand.

"You'll stay with me." Sakura just gawked at him. Was he offering her a place to stay? It was so un-Gaara like.

"Thank's Kazekage-sama." She said.

"Just Gaara. I'm your fiancé remember." He said coldly and walked off. Sakura glared and followed.

**Hope you like! I love reviews…just so you know!**


	2. Panda chan!

**I'm so glad that people like my story! I will try my hardest to keep everyone in character, it's hard for me when you have Gaara and hot, passionate love, don't you agree?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but I own the game Naruto clash of ninja 2!**

Sakura looked around the streets of Suna. She was following Gaara to his home, her new home. Oh Tsunade was going to get an angry letter from her. She really couldn't believe what was happening to her.

'_I' going to marry Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara? The Kazekage of Suna?'_

Oh, why did everything bad have to happen to her? She wanted to be back in Konoha. She wanted to sit with Naruto at Ichiraku. She wanted to be with the girls, having fun. Hell, she wanted to sit there and watch Kakashi read his perverted books! She just didn't want to be here. In Suna.

Sakura's mind was wondering, and she never saw Gaara stop. She bumped right into him and fell to the ground. Gaara turned around and glared at her. Hard.

"Sorry, I didn't know you stopped."

"Well, if you would keep your wandering mind focused you would have noticed that I stopped." He said harshly. Sakura glared up at him. She picked herself up and dusted off her clothes.

Sakura looked forward and saw where he had stopped. They were in front of a large sandy house.

"This is my home. Temari and Kankuro live with me. Just so you know." He said and walked in. Sakura grabbed her bag that had fallen to the ground and walked in behind him.

She felt the cool air of the air conditioning flow around her. She sighed, happy to escape the heat outside.

Sakura took in her surroundings. She could see that this was the living room. Nothing to fancy. Couch TV, chair, coffee table, bookcase. All of the normal things.

"I'll take you to your room." Gaara said. She nodded. He made his way through a hallway and up a staircase. Once on the second floor, Sakura took notice to how many doors down she was. They passed one door, and stopped at the next one.

"This is your room." he said and opened the door. She walked into a large room. It was a light blue. There was a large bed in the center of the room, a white dresser, a desk, and a door, which she assumed was to the closet.

"Temari's room is the door across from yours; ask her for help with anything. She's usually home. Kankuro's room is the door all the way down the hall, and my room is next to here. Feel free to wander." He said, his tone held boredom. She nodded thanks, and watched as sand covered his body and transported him elsewhere.

Sakura walked over to the bed. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. She climbed on. It was so comfy and it formed into her frame. She smiled and curled up into a little ball and closed her eyes, letting sleep overcome her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She glanced around, and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 3:24. it was still early. She needed a shower to wake herself up.

She grabbed some clothes and a towel, and left her room, in search for the bathroom. She noticed a door next to Temari's. She knocked on the door and received no response. Sakura opened the door, to discover an empty bathroom.

She walked in and set her clothes down by the sink and her towels next to the shower.

She turned the knobs and balanced out the temperature until it was perfect. She stepped in and smiled as the warm water hit her skin. She washed her hair and body, taking in the fruity aroma.

She stood there for a bit, relaxing. When she was content, she shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, and wrapped her towel around her frame.

She dried off quickly and slipped into her black sweatpants and pink tank top. She dried her hair a bit with her towel and set it on the towel rack. She whipped off the foggy mirror. She grabbed her bottle of leave-in conditioner, and put some through her hair. She flipped it back, and brushed it out, leaving it up in a messy bun.

Sakura opened the door and looked around. It was so quiet. Until her stomach growled.

'_Man I'm hungry.' _She thought. Sakura walked down the stairs and looked around. She could smell a mouth watering aroma. She followed it into the kitchen. There stood a blonde cooking.

"Hey Temari." Sakura said casually and sat down at the table.

Temari jumped and turned around quickly.

"S-Sakura?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to be here for a while I guess." Sakura said.

"But why?" Temari asked again.

"Because." A voice came from the door way. Gaara was leaning up against the door frame, his arms crossed.

'_Wow he looks good.'_ Sakura thought. He looked so casual in his bad boy appearance. _'Don't think that!' _she told herself frantically.

"Oh, hey Gaara." Temari said.

"Hi." Sakura quietly said.

He didn't say anything and looked back up to Temari.

"She is here because she is my fiancé." He said. He finally moved and sat in the chair next to Sakura.

Temari froze and drooped the spoon she was using for her cooking.

"W-what?" she stuttered out. She looked at Sakura who nodded. She didn't smile, but only nodded.

"Ok. Someone please explain this!" Temari demanded.

Sakura talked. "The elders informed us that any kage under the age of twenty-one must be married. So to strengthen the bond between this village and mine, I was sent to marry him. So I am his fiancé." Sakura explained.

"Oh. Well, this is weird. Just don't kill each other. And I'm saying that more to Gaara." She said and looked at him sternly. He smirked back at her.

"So Sakura, you want something to eat??" Temari asked. Sakura nodded eagerly.

After she had her plate, she and Temari went right on talking.

"I can't believe your going to be my sister." Temari said happily.

"That's the only plus." Sakura said glumly.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked. She slurped some of her noodles and looked up at her friend.

"Well, I never thought of having to have an arranged marriage. It's not like I was with someone. I was single before I came here. But, now I have to get married to someone who doesn't even like me." She explained.

Temari nodded her head to show that she understood. She would hate to have an arranged marriage. "Well, Gaara had lightened up a bit. He can almost be friendly sometimes. If you get on his good side, he can be a pretty ok guy. I'm sure he'll like you. Trust me."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks. If I have to marry him, we could at least get along with each other. Who knows, maybe I'll grow too actually like him." Sakura said and finished off her meal.

"Who knows?" Temari said.

"Hey, since I'm going to be here a while, I may need some things. You want to show me around, I don't want to get lost." Sakura said.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do today."

"Ok, I just have to write a letter, than we need to go to the mail tower, I have to send a message to someone."

"Alright, I'll wait in the living room."

Sakura ran upstairs and retrieved the scroll she packed. She was going to use it to send word out to Tsunade, but now the Hokage was going to receive an angry letter.

_Tsunade-sama,_

_I can't believe this. What did I do to deserve this? I come here, not knowing what to expect, and then BAM! I'm hit with the information that I am going to marry the Kazekage? Well, I want to come back to Konoha now! And I will have my friends at the wedding. I don't give a damn if they disapprove. I just want to go back home. But...I know I have to be strong. This is for the good of Konoha. Ugh! I blame you!_

_A very pissed off Sakura_

Sakura grabbed some money and ran downstairs. She found Temari and Gaara waiting for her by the door.

"Gaara?" she asked. "You're coming too?"

"I don't have anything else to do. I usually walk around the village sometimes to see what's happening." He said.

"Oh. Alright." She said quietly.

"Come on, let's go!" Temari said impatiently, while ignoring the glares she knew she was receiving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sakura brought the scroll to the mail tower, the trio set out to random shops. Sakura got new clothes that would be more fitting to this climate. She starred in awe at the cute nick-knacks.

She and Temari were looking at the rows of little sculptures. Gaara watched them, scowling. He grew tired of hearing 'how cute!' and 'Aww!' he couldn't take it. He never knew why girls were attracted to these things.

After living with Temari all of his life, he has learned that girls are attracted to Cute little objects, and shiny things.

Sakura looked over and found cute little stuffed animals. She ran over to them, without Temari or Gaara noticing.

She looked through the assortment of animals. Tigers, bears, etc… Then she saw one. A cute little Panda bear.

"It's so cute!" she squealed loudly and picked it up.

"Not as cute as you." She heard from behind her. She gasped and turned around to find a guy with dark hair standing behind her. He had piercing brown eyes that searched over her body.

"Now, what's a little girl doing wandering around by herself?" he asked her. He leant in close to her.

"I'm not a little girl and I'm not alone!" she yelled at him. He laughed and smirked down at her. She glared up at him.

"Then who are you here with?" he asked mockingly.

"My friend and uh…fiancé." She said, hoping that he would leave her alone.

"Oh yea, then where's your ring Sweetie?" he asked.

Great. Now at the mention, she wanted one all of a sudden. Damn her girly side!

"I haven't gotten one yet…but he's here." She said looking around for Gaara.

"Really?" the man said. "Then where is he?"

"He's right here." Gaara's voice rang out. Sakura gasped. She felt an arm loosely gripping her waist.

"I'm her fiancé." He said warningly.

"K-k-Kazekage. I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't know!" the man stuttered.

"Whatever. Now you know she is mine, so tell all of your little buddies, never come near her!" Gaara said menacingly.

The guy stumbled away and ran off. Sakura looked over to Gaara. He looked back at her. They stayed there blankly looking at each other. She noticed his arm hadn't moved. It felt slightly comforting. She almost liked it. Maybe he would keep it there a moment longer?

Gaara moved his arm.

'_Damnit! I shouldn't have thought that I didn't want him to move it!' _ Sakura mentally kicked herself.

"I want to get this panda. It's so cute!" she looked up at him. He really didn't seem to care. "It kinda looks like you." She said. He glared at her. Sakura giggled.

"You can be my panda-chan Gaara." She said. She knew she should stop before he ripped her head off. She cuddled to her panda and ran off to pay for it.

"I'm no one's panda-chan." Gaara muttered coldly.

**So? Did you like it? I just re-read it, and I didn't like it. But it seems that you usually don't like your writing. And I hope I kept Gaara in character.**


	3. Never again

**Yay! Update! Thanks for the reviews! I love them still! This chapter might seem random; I really don't know what to do?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.**

Sakura cuddled with her panda while they walked into a restaurant. It was getting late, and the trio was getting hungry.

They made their way over to a booth. Temari was about to sit with Sakura, but was shocked when Gaara took the sat next to her. The group remained silent. A waitress came over to take their orders. Sakura caught her sneaking glances at Gaara. She felt the tiniest pang of jealousy.

(Just be creative on what they order. I really have no idea what to put.)

No words were exchanged. Silence filled in around them. It was uncomfortable. None of them had much to say. Nothing. Shy glances were exchanged, that's about it.

"Ugh! The silence is driving me mad!" Sakura bust out. She attracted strange stares. She blushed.

"If it's driving you mad, then talk." Gaara said without looking at her.

"I don't know what to say. Do you have anything to say Panda-chan?" Sakura asked innocently. She heard a growl next to her.

She smirked over in his direction. He glared.

"Panda-chan? Where did that come from?" Temari asked in an amused voice.

Sakura held up her panda doll. "He reminds me of a panda. It's so cute!" she said.

Temari examined the doll, then her younger brother.

"You have a point; he does look like the panda." Temari said.

Gaara grew frustrated, and refused to talk the rest of the time. The girls giggled and finished their meals.

Sakura was about to reach for her money, to pay for the meal, when she felt sand restricting her wrist. She looked hover to Gaara and gave him a puzzled look.

"I've got it." He said and put some bills down on the table. She smiled.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Sweetie?" he questioned.

"Yea. I'm your fiancé; I'll call you anything I want." She said triumphantly.

"No you won't. Don't call me that."

"Fine Panda-chan." She retorted. H glared once again. Letting out a sigh he said back.

"I told you not to call me that either." He said. She pouted at him.

"If I can call you Panda-chan, then you can call me whatever you want." She bargained.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" Sakura stuck out her lip and made her bright jade eyes glossy.

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No." he wasn't breaking.

"Pretty please with a cherry and hot fudge and whipped cream and sprinkle and caramel and strawberries…"

"Fine!" he yelled, attempting to shut her up. God, he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with her?

"Sweet!" she said happily. "So what are you going to call me?" she asked.

Gaara looked over at Sakura but never said a word. He seemed to be thinking. He looked at her intently.

"Annoying." He stated simply. Sakura frowned and looked down at the table.

"Not that. Anything but that." She said quietly, her voice seemed to be close to breaking. Gaara turned curious. Temari too. How could one word bring a happy girl down so fast?

"Fine. Let me think, and I'll tell you." He said.

"Ok. Let's get home." She said and stood up, picked up her bags and made towards the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three walked through the door to their home. They went their separate ways, Sakura went upstairs.

She dropped her bags off in her bedroom and walked back out. She was thinking about what Gaara had called her.

_Annoying. Maybe I really am annoying. First Sasuke, then Gaara. What do I do wrong?_

She thought about this as she walked down the stairs and into the living room. She didn't notice the body in front of her and bumped right into it.

She ricochet off of the body and looked up, to see Kankuro grinning down at her.

"Oh, sorry." She said.

"Hey. Aren't you that girl from the chunnin exams?" He asked. He studied her more. "Oh yea! I remember you! Sakura right?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm Sakura." She answered.

"Hm. So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh. I'm here on business for my village. I'm going to be here staying with you guys for a really long time." She noted.

Kankuro smiled. "Really?" he said. "Then maybe we can go out sometime." He said. Sakura giggled.

"I don't think that would be the greatest idea." She said. He looked confused.

"Why not?" he asked. She smiled.

"It would be wrong to date your future sister-in-law." She said, and waited for him to process the information.

Kankuro thought for a moment. He scratched his head and burst out. "You and Temari are lesbians?" he shouted.

Sakura sweat-dropped. Boy, no one had hope in Gaara did they?

"No. I'm marring your other sibling." She said. Kankuro looked bug eyed. He didn't believe her. She just didn't want to go out with him. But she didn't have to make up this excuse to say no!

"You could have said no to going out with me. You don't have to lie. Lying is bad you know." He said. She looked at him. Nope, no one had faith in Gaara to get married.

"Well, unfortunately I am getting married to your brother. Against my will may I add. Go ask him if you don't believe me."

Kankuro thought for a moment, and then went off to find Gaara. He wanted to know if this was true or not. Maybe she was lying. Oh she was going to get it if she was. But if not. He almost laughed at the thought of Gaara getting married.

After searching the house, the red head was no where to be found. But there was one place he didn't look. Gaara's room. He knew very well, that no one was allowed in there, and shuttered at the thought of what Gaara would do if h went in without permission.

Kankuro knocked on the door. "Gaara? You in there? It's Kankuro."

No answer came. Should he open the door just a crack. Gaara could be in there, or not. Maybe he could take a quick peek. And if Gaara was in there he would close the door really quick. Or he could fake amnesia and ask countless questions. No Gaara would never believe him.

Taking a deep breath, Kankuro opened the door a bit and looked in. Looking around he didn't see anything. Where could he be? Suddenly, Kankuro felt a grimy substance brush across his face. It wrapped around his arm holding the doorknob. Kankuro whipped around to find Gaara standing behind him.

"Oh…Gaara…uh…I was…just ah….I was looking for you." Kankuro stuttered out. Gaara glared at his older brother, and remained silent. An awkward silence filled around them, until Gaara broke it.

"What were you doing?" he asked coolly.

"I was just looking for you like I said."

Gaara's sand made its way around Kankuro's arm and down his sides, spreading around his torso.

"I…I didn't go in." Kankuro defended himself.

The sand made its way down his leg.

"I promise I didn't. Gaara let me go!" he pleaded. He knew Gaara had no mercy. He would have hoped since his brother had been lightening up over the years, but maybe that didn't mean anything. He could probably still kill without another thought.

The sand was now covering his whole lower body and most of his torso, and continued to make its way around. Kankuro felt pressure being applied as the sand started squeezing harder.

"Gaara?" A small female voice rang out behind him. Kankuro looked to see Sakura walking up the steps. She gasped as she saw what was going on.

"Gaara put him down!" she demanded. Gaara didn't even look at her, and didn't release his sand.

"Gaara! Please just put him down! Kankuro what did you do?" she asked at the same time.

Kankuro just looked at her pleadingly.

Sakura ran next to Gaara and yanked on his arm. He didn't budge. Well that didn't do anything.

"Come one Gaara!"

He didn't even move. He just kept glaring at Kankuro.

"What did he do?"

She still didn't get an answer. Sakura grew frustrated. He wouldn't even tell her why he was doing this. But she knew what to do to get his attention.

"Panda-chan stop it!" she yelled loudly. Kankuro was released from the sand, and Sakura was shoved up into the wall.

She was now looking into angry green eyes. She gulped and looked right back at him, fear burning in her eyes.

Gaara's voice was cold and threatening. "I told you, not to call me that."

Gaara's arms were on either side of her body. She could just slip underneath them, but then what? Gaara would stop her easily. And where would she go?

"Gomen, Gaara-san." She said quietly. His glare burned through her. She could see his anger and frustration burning in his eyes. The flames burnt through her.

He removed his arms and made his way to the stairs. "Don't do it again. That goes to both of you."

Sakura took a deep breath and moved away from the wall. Kankuro walked up behind her. She gasped as she turned and found him standing there smiling.

"Welcome to the family!" he said semi-cheerfully and rubbed the back of his head. Sakura sweat-dropped and walked pass him to her room. This family was really weird.

**So. Did you like it? Give me suggestions! It would be nice. Tell me if I did something wrong. Or if I should improve something. Or just review me! That would be nice too. The more reviews I get, the fast I update!**


	4. Going back

**Sorry it took so long for this. But I have some free time now!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto.**

Sakura starred at her ceiling. She sighed and glanced over at the clock. It was almost five. She could see the light from the setting sun shine through her window.

She was starting to get hungry and just plain bored. She realized that she had a lot of time to think. Sakura wondered about what was going to happen. Was she going to stay is Suna? Or live in Konoha still? When was the wedding going to be and what would it be like? Would she be able to plan her own wedding? She remembered dreaming of her own wedding, planning on exactly what it would be like.

But this was thrown out to her, and she didn't know how to deal with it. She would never have though she would be marring Gaara the Kazekage of Suna. It seemed so rushed. It was all confusing, and she needed answers.

Sakura closed her eyes. It was frustrating. She didn't know whether she would see her friends anymore. And if she did, how long? Just a visit and then goodbye? She defiantly didn't want that. Strangely enough she wanted to see Naruto. He would comfort her, tell her it could be worse, and promise to visit her all the time. She wanted to see all of her friends, to be with them, to make sure everything was going to be ok.

Then she thought of what would happen after she married Gaara. Would they act as they did now? Would he be more husband like? No. this was Gaara. He was colder than Sasuke and Neji put together. He would never treat her like his wife. Would he? Maybe should could warm him up. What if they really developed feelings for each other? Ugh! It was too much to think about now.

Sakura grabbed her bag off of the floor. She groped around for her MP3 player. Music always calmed her. She felt something like a scroll, and grabbed it. When she pulled it out, she took notice. It was the scroll Tsunade gave her. The one she wasn't allowed to open till after the meeting.

Sakura franticly undid the ribbon and opened the scroll, her eyes rolled across its contents.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry if the news you have probably just receives is a big shock. And I am expecting a not so friendly message from you. I'm sorry to have done this to you. But you were the only candidate I had and you promised to do anything for your village. You will be allowed to come back to Konoha but, you will be spending most of your time in Suna, serving your position as the Kazekage's wife. I'm sure you will find a suitable on the medical staff as well. I am going to arrange for you to come back to Konoha soon after the meeting. You will be informed when the time comes. I will let you find the right timing to tell your friends. The wedding date is yet to be set. I promise you will get the needed information soon. Again I'm sorry for doing this to you._

_Lots of love,_

_Tsunade-sama._

Sakura read over the scroll twice. So she would be going back to Konoha soon. But she would be living in Suna? Would she stay a citizen of Konoha, or would she become a citizen of Suna. No. she wanted to stay with Konoha. She would never belong to any other village.

"Sakura!" Temari's voice rang from downstairs. "Dinner is ready!"

Sakura put the scroll down on her bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She sat at the table next to Temari and across from Gaara. She could smell the wonderful aroma of the grilled fish and rice. As a plate was set in front of her she picked up her chopsticks and began eating.

After dinner, Temari pick up the dished and started to clean up. Sakura walked over to the sink, grabbed a sponge, and started to wash the dishes.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Temari asked and grabbed the sponge out of Sakura's hand.

"I'm washing the dishes?" Sakura said confused. Did she do something wrong?

"Well, you're a guest, and you shouldn't have to do that." Temari said. Sakura seemed surprised. She never knew Temari was so nice.

"Well, I'm going to be living here aren't I? So I should help out." Sakura said and took back the sponge.

Temari seemed confused. But it was someone else doing her work. She wasn't about to complain.

"It's your decision." She said and walked off. Sakura smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been days after Sakura heard she was going to marry Gaara. She yearned to go back to Konoha. She sat on her bed reading and re-reading a letter that Naruto sent her.

He claimed that he was going to come to Suna and bring her back to Konoha. When she first read this she giggled. He was still determined and would protect her. He could tell that she didn't want to be there. Man did she want to go back.

A knock on the door woke her from her thoughts. "Come in!" she called out.

Temari came walking into her room. "Hey Sakura, could you come downstairs. Gaara has something to tell you."

Sakura nodded and followed her out the door and into the living room. She found Gaara sitting on the couch waiting for her. She walked and stood in front of him, her hand on her hip.

"You wanted to tell me something?" she asked. He looked up to her and stood up. He obviously didn't like looking up to people.

"I am taking you back to your village. You will be able to gather any items you want to keep here. We should be staying there for five days, and then returning here."

Sakura's eyes were shining. She was going back to Konoha! Even though it was for a couple of days…she was going back! Thank you Kami! Sakura was so happy. She hugged Gaara tightly, and never took notice to his uncomfortable face.

She let him go, thanked him, and ran up to her room to gather her things.

Temari seemed as stunned as Gaara. "What just happened here?" she asked.

Gaara shrugged. "I guess she's happy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara watched the stars glitter in the black sky. This is what he usually did at night. Not being able to sleep, so the beast inside of him wouldn't take over. He had time to think. A lot of time.

His gaze drifted over to the sleeping kunoichi. She really changed his life. She pops into the picture and is like a spot that is permanently there. She was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Gaara never thought he would ever get married. But it's not like he has a choice.

Man, it's like his whole future changed. She was going to be at his side all of the time. She was going to be his spouse. His wife. He didn't know what to do. Was there relationship going to be different? Wait. What relationship? They barley know each other. He could consider her a friend, but not anything more. Not now at least. This was going to fast.

How was he going to be able to marry someone he doesn't even love? But if he didn't love her, did he like her? He didn't feel as cold with her around. Almost a bit happy. But no, he didn't love her. What if she liked him? Was that possible? To like Sabaku no Gaara. He didn't think so. It was either hate him or fear him. Never like or possibly love him.

His gaze stayed focused on the pink haired girl. She was peacefully sleeping in a red sleeping bag. He had to admit that she was sort of pretty. Her bright green eyes gave off such a look of love and peace. He knew his only gave off hatred and bitter coldness. How could she ever like him? He didn't think she ever would.

But he didn't wasn't the type to want to ruin her life. Sure he had ruthlessly killed many people without a second thought, but something about her. It made him want to keep her happy. Not make the rest of her life miserable. And being married to Sabaku no Gaara was not a way to make someone happy.

Sakura stirred and moved around, he saw her lips mutter something.

"Sasuke…"

He could hear those words clearly. Uchiha. So she still had feeling for him. He couldn't tell why. The heir was always cold to her, put her down, and never seemed to take and acknowledge to her. How could she like him?

Gaara's thought kept running through his head. He looked up to see light coming up over the horizon. He stood up and headed over to his fiancé to wake her. He was sure she wanted to get back to her village as soon as possible.

**Sorry if it's short. I'm going to update 'the flow of life'….go read it if you haven't! So this chapter is kind of pointless…but please review anyway…if you have ideas or something?**


	5. Freaking out

**Sorry for taking so long…and I hope you enjoy this chapter more!**

**I want to make something clear. I know in the last chapter I said that Gaara still had Shukaku in him, but I meant for him not to. So in my story…Shukaku is no longer inside of Gaara.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto!**

Sakura couldn't be happier to see the gates to her village. She started sprinting leaving an annoyed Gaara to catch up to her.

When she entered the village the first place she instinctively went was to Ichiraku. She knew that Naruto would be there, since it was around lunch time.

Gaara ran faster and caught up to her side. She gave him an overjoyed smile and ran faster.

Sakura never thought she would be so glad to see the ramen stand before. And sure enough she found her favorite blonde sitting by a counter full of empty bowls. She was also glad to see Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino surrounding him.

Sakura ran up to the stand and glomped Naruto causing him to spill his ramen.

"Oh! Your dead whoever just made me spill my ramen!" he shouted. He felt a familiar smack on the head and turned around to face Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled and hugged her. Gaara stood besides her, and glared lightly.

"Naruto, I'm so glad to see you!" she said happily. Sakura looked over to Ino, she really wanted to talk to her best friend.

After releasing Naruto, Sakura walked over to Ino and greeted her friend.

"Hey forehead girl, haven't seen you for a while. But you've been with your fiancé, so I guess that's a good enough excuse." Ino said smugly.

"Well, how would you like to be forced into a marriage?" Sakura said angrily. Ino smiled.

"I'd hate it. But it depends on who I am to marry. At least you got a hottie." Shikamaru gave her glance out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry, I still love you. You're my lazy genius." She said and laced her arm around his.

"Well, at least Shikamaru will communicate to you." Sakura said as she sighed. Ino giggled.

"Work your charm sweetie. Warm him up." Ino said and gave her a sly smile. Sakura smiled back.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" Sakura asked. Ino thought for a moment.

"Nothing. Unless a mission or something comes up. Otherwise I'm free." She said.

"Good." Sakura said. "We need to have some girl time."

"Of course. I'm sure you want to talk. We can meet somewhere tomorrow. And we can have Tenten and Hinata too." Ino said happily. Sakura nodded her head.

"That sounds great! Now I have to go talk to Tsunade. I'll see you later!" she said. Sakura walked up to Gaara grabbed the collar of his shirt and started to drag him off in the direction of the Hokage tower.

"Hey! Unhand me woman!" Gaara coughed out. "Let me go damnit! Sakura I said let me go!"

Sakura smirked and kept a firm grip of his robes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura knocked angrily on the door to Tsunade's room. She wasn't the happiest girl on earth. She was ready to curse her head off at the woman.

Tsunade sighed at the sounds of the angry knock. _'Must be Sakura.' _She thought glumly.

"Come in." Tsunade called out and kept her eyes on her paper work. She couldn't help but notice an angry Sakura dragging an equally angry Kazekage into the room.

"Did you have to drag me down the street?" Gaara asked Sakura she ignored his questions and glared at the woman in front of her.

"You!" she yelled out pointing angrily the Hokage. Tsunade looked up.

"Me?" she asked. Sakura's glare intensified. "Yea you!" she shouted. "You…I…him….grrrr!" Sakura couldn't get the words out.

Gaara looked at the angry girl in front of him. He learnt one thing right then and there. Don't piss Sakura off. He stood back, keeping silent, slightly in fear that if he said anything she would rip his head off.

"How could you!" Sakura managed to gasp out. "Why me? Out of every other girl in the village why me!?"

Tsunade sighed. "Because you were the only one available. And the only one I trusted. I knew you would do this for us. For your village. I'm sorry but I had to do this. It's beneficial to both of our villages." Tsunade explained. Then she smirked. "Besides, you two look so cute together. And I knew Gaara wouldn't kill you" she added in.

Sakura's face turned red in anger and embarrassment. "So? I will be spending the rest of my life as the Kazekage's wife. Gaara's wife! I honestly never thought I would have talked to him again."

Gaara still remained silent. He had thought the same thing. Of course he could remember her. How could you not? But he never thought he would be seeing her again, let alone marring her.

"Sakura calm down. Now, I have some information for you." Tsunade said. Sakura took a seat in one of the chairs across from the desk while Gaara took the other.

"It has been decided that your wedding will be sometime next month. You will…"

"NEXT MONTH!" Sakura shouted. "I have so much to do. I need a dress, and I need to pick bridesmaids, and I need to decide on food and flowers and music, where are we going to have it? When next month? It better be close to the end! I can't believe this! Oh man!"

Gaara then put his hand over her mouth, trying to shut her up, but she kept talking in mumbles.

"Sakura!" Tsunade shouted. Sakura ceased her talking and looked up.

"Don't worry. Everyone will be here to help you. I'm sure you can figure something out. Don't stress out. We'll schedule it for the end of the month."

Sakura nodded and started for the door. Where are you going?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm going to see Ino. She'll help me." She said before rushing out the door.

"She's going to be a fun person for the next month." Gaara said before walking out of the room.

Tsunade sighed and rubber her head. Gaara was right. She's going to be a hell to be with for the next month.

**Yea it's short…but ok. I'll update in when I can. Review!**


	6. First kiss

**I'm in an updating craze! I really feel like typing, so you all are in good luck! Maybe I can get some fluff in here, or perhaps a first kiss?**

"How can I do this? I have like, no time to plan this wedding!" Sakura cried as she looked up at her friends, her head I her hands.

"Don't worry Sakura, we're here to help." Hinata said, sipping her espresso.

"Yea, we're not going to let your own wedding to be a total bomb. Besides you're the first out of us girls to get married. And I swear, if Shikamaru doesn't propose soon, he's in trouble." Ino said.

Sakura smiled a bit. "Thanks guys." Sakura said, smiling weakly.

"So, do you have any idea what you're going to do?" Tenten asked. Sakura's smiled turned upside down.

"Oh, god, I don't know where to start!" she complained.

"Well, we'll think of something. Let's start with Bridesmaids and groomsmen." Ino suggested. She grabbed a notebook that she brought for planning.

"Well, you guys are all going to bridesmaids, and I think Temari too. And groomsmen. Well, I should talk to Gaara shouldn't I? I mean, it is his decision." Sakura said, and took a bite of her muffin.

"Well, yea." Ino said as she grabbed a piece of Sakura's muffin. "But, do you really expect him to talk?" She asked.

"I guess not. But then I need to get a guy for each girl, to make it even. So uh, I think he would want Kankuro to be his best man. He is friends with Naruto. But then, he really isn't very sociable. It's not like he has a lot of friends, I think." She said. Man this was going to be tough.

"Well, ok, how about, location." Hinata said. Sakura thought. And thought. Then she figured it out.

"Well, there is this place; I found it when I was little. It's a flower field, and I always dreamt of getting married there." She said dreamily.

"Good, we have a location. We'll go see it later." Tenten said.

Ok, flowers?" Hinata said.

"Roses." Sakura said immediately. "I've always wanted roses."

"Alright." Ino said, writing it down.

"You know what we should go do, like now." Ino said as she finished writing her information down.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Dresses!" Ino said happily.

"Oh my god! I never thought of that! I need a dress, and bridesmaid dresses! Oh my god! Let's go now!" Sakura said excitingly

**XxX**

Sakura had been in the wedding store all day, trying on different styles. Her three friends just kept picking them out. She noticed they all had different styles. Hinata seemed to pick out the simple but sophisticated dresses. Ino pulled out the heavily designed and unique ones. Whereas Tenten picked out ones that were white, but had color and style to them.

Finally she was able to pick her own out, one that appealed to her. It was very simple. The dress was long, and sleeveless. It was simply beaded with a floral pattern at the top, and the same design at the bottom. It was perfect for her, since she looked best in nice simple things.

"Sakura it's perfect!" The girls chimed together. The admired how it fit her perfectly.

"Man, I never thought I would be looking for wedding dresses so early. I'm only 19! I can't believe this!" Sakura said, as she examined herself in the mirror.

"It's perfect." Ino said.

"Yea, now for your dresses." Sakura said, returning to the dressing room. Hinata and Ino smiled with excitement. But Tenten groaned.

**XxX**

"How about this one?" Sakura asked as she held up a short green dress. The girls all shook their heads. They were having a hard time, agreeing on something.

"I think, blue would be a good color." Hinata said. Sakura nodded.

They all searched, through the dresses. They would pick something else, consider it, shake their heads, or nod an approval. Occasionally they would hold it up, showing each other to get opinions.

"How about this one?" Sakura asked as she held up a baby blue dress. It was long and halter top. A darker blue ribbon wrapped around the waist area.

"It's so pretty!" Ino said, adoring the dress.

"It is very nice." Hinata said.

"I guess it's nice." Tenten said. She really dreaded wearing a dress.

Well find your size and try one on!" Sakura said smiling happily.

"Do I have to?" Tenten complained.

"Yes." Sakura said sternly. Ino grabbed a dress in Tenten's size and ushered her into the dressing room.

"There is no way I'm wearing this!" Tenten yelled out from the room. Ino and Hinata took the other rooms, laughing slightly.

"Finally they all emerged, looking radiant in their dresses. Sakura smiled happily.

"Oh they're perfect! You guys look great!" she said.

"Good, you've seen them, can we change?" Tenten asked anxiously. Sakura nodded. "Good!" she said and charged back into the room.

**XxX**

"Maybe this marriage won't be so bad." Sakura said, as she licked her vanilla cone. The girls had stopped for ice cream as they made their way to Sakura's home.

"Yea, everything will be fine Sakura. You'll have a good wedding, a good life, and a good husband." Tenten said, as she bit the top off of her chocolate cone.

"Husband." Sakura repeated.

"Come on Sakura. Gaara can't be all that bad." Ino said.

"Well, if he would talk to me, maybe them he wouldn't be so bad. He totally ignores me, like he hates me!" She said sighing.

"Well, maybe he is just shy. He didn't have many people who cared about him when he was little, so he must have always been secluded." Hinata said.

"I guess. I could try to talk to him." Sakura said. She continued to eat her ice cream and crunched into the cone.

"Have you ever thought of the wedding ceremony? You know you have to kiss him right?" Ino said in a matter of fact tone.

Sakura's eyes widened as she started chocking on the cone. Tenten rubbed her back. Sakura tried to talk but couldn't breathe. After a minute she took deep breaths.

"I never thought of that." She said shocked. Man, this couldn't get any worse. "How can I kiss him, I don't even know if I like him!"

"Well, now's the time to try." Ino said. Sakura looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean try?" she asked.

"Well, kiss him as, oh, an experiment." Ino said slyly.

"You mean, kiss him out of nowhere?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded. "Exactly!"

Sakura remained silent for a moment. They were nearing her home now. "So, do you want me to get killed?" She asked seriously.

"No, but, it'll be awkward kissing him for the first time on your wedding day." Ino said. "Just try it."

"Right. Well, thanks for your help guys; I'll talk to you later!" She said and walked up the steps to her apartment.

She opened the door, and dropped her bag on the small table by her door. "Gaara?" she called out. Sakura walked out into the living room to find him watching TV.

"Hey, you want some dinner." She asked. He looked up at her, and nodded, then returned his gaze to the screen.

Sakura nodded as well, and made her way into the kitchen. She returned minutes later, with two steaming bowls of steamed rice and vegetables.

She offered him the bowl which he took. "Thanks." He said quietly. Sakura smiled. At least he said something.

They ate in almost silence. The soft hum of the TV kept their attention. But Sakura's mind was elsewhere.

'_You know you have to kiss him right.' 'Well, not it's time to try.' _ Ino's words rang through her head and wouldn't leave. Should she kiss him? No he would kill her! She looked over at the man that was troubling her. He noticed her gaze and looked back at her. Sakura blushed and looked away. _'Why does he have to be so cute?' _she asked herself. She looked at him once more, a frown etched on his face. He had finished eating and his bowl was sitting on the table. His gaze was once again on the TV. She didn't know what it was. Was it his attitude? Or his all out hotness? She had no idea. But something made her do it. Because right then, Sakura leant over and kissed him.

Gaara wasn't expecting this and fell backwards on the couch, with Sakura landing on top if him. She pulled away and blushed furiously. She quickly sat up, without taking her eyes off of him. She couldn't help but notice. He looked mad. But not furious.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked calmly. Her mouth ran before her head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I don't know what came over me! Oh my god! Damn, I'm sorry." She kept spitting out apologies never ceasing. She wouldn't stop. She kept rambling on.

And there was only one way Gaara knew how to shut her up. So he followed her act, and sealed her lip shut with his own. Sakura was caught off guard, but enjoyed the moment. She started kissing back as her hands weaved around his neck. Ok, this was farther than Gaara wanted to go. He just wanted to shut her up, not make out with her.

They pulled away, panting. Sakura was blushing more than ever.

There was a long silence, were they just looked at each other. "I think I'll head to bed." Sakura said quickly. Then she thought of his well being.

"Um, Gaara do you sleep?" she asked. She knew that he couldn't because of Shukaku but that was before. She knew the demon was removed, so he was able to sleep.

"I can. I not really used to it. So I haven't really tried sleeping." He said.

"Well, you should try. Sleep is really important! You'll feel better with a good nights sleep." Sakura said. "You can always sleep in my bed." She offered.

"Then where will you sleep?" he asked.

"The couch is fine for me." She said. It really didn't bug her.

"We could share." He said. Sakura froze. "Share a bed. As in you and me, together?"

Gaara nodded. "We're going to be married anyways. So why not get used to it?" Damn. He had a point.

"I guess." She said shyly. Sakura walked into her bedroom, and searched through her dresser for night clothes. Once she found some she went into the bathroom, and emerged in minutes, wearing shorts and a tank top. She blushed when she found Gaara shirtless lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Sakura walked over to the bed, and laid down, pulling the covers over herself.

She felt awkward, sharing the bed with Gaara. "Well, good night." She said.

Gaara slipped under the covers. Sakura blushed when she felt his leg brush against hers.

"Night." She heard him mutter, as he rolled over. She could feel his hot breath against her skin. Man this was going to be a long night.


	7. thoughts and going back!

**Wow! Thank you all for the reviews! So many of you did review! This story is just as popular as the flow of life! I'm so glad you all are enjoying it!**

Gaara stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to do. He didn't sleep long, since he wasn't accustomed to it. Next to him, Sakura was sleeping like a baby. He glanced at her face, and her peaceful expression. He was going to wake up to that face for a long time now. Not that he was complaining. He had been thinking for a while now.

Sakura wasn't that bad. Gaara didn't mind her. If he got to know her better, and decided himself, he might have asked her to marry him. Wait, strike that. He probably wouldn't. But she wasn't bad, and he almost liked her. But to love? Never love. Gaara loved himself and only himself.

Being forced into this marriage had advantages, and disadvantages he thought. Disadvantage, he was being forced into something he really didn't want to do. And Gaara did not like being told what to do. Plus now with this whole commitment thing, this was going to be a pain. Having to do everything for her, protect her all the time, and provide for her. Yup, a huge pain.

But on the good side, well, he was going to be married. And to a nice, pretty girl at that. Wait, did he just think she was pretty? No! Well, after taking another glance at her, Gaara decided against that. She was pretty, he just wouldn't tell anyone.

But back to the advantages, he would get married. He had never thought in his life that he would get married! It was just something he never thought about. He didn't think any girl would like him. Even with the beast gone, he still wasn't the nicest guy in the world. But, now was his chance to marry someone, and maybe actually find someone who will like him.

'_Yea, that's funny. Someone who could love me?' _he thought. No! No one would ever love Gaara! There was just no way. But then again, she did kiss him.

Gaara's mind drifted back to the kiss. He was certainly not expecting it. But it was short. But still nice. He thought back to her reaction of what she did. She almost seemed sorry for doing it. Like, she regretted it or something. Gaara frowned and lifted his arm, tucking it behind the pillow to support his head better.

What did he think of the kiss? He thought back to the moment when it all went down. He really didn't know how to act. Surprised of course, but did he enjoy it or not? Well, being his first kiss, he did sort of enjoy it. It wasn't horrible. He could have done with more warning. He remembered her babbling on about being sorry, which drove him crazy, so to shut her up, he kissed her.

'_Why did I kiss her though? Why did I have this feeling, like I wanted to?' _he asked himself. He had this twinge in his chest that said kiss her back. But something held him off. What was it? He didn't know. Maybe his pride or something. But he wanted to feel the warmth and comfort of her lips on his again. So he found his time, luckily shutting her up and kissed her again. Of course he would never admit it, but he did enjoy it.

But now, he wondered. How could a few small kisses, make him see her in a totally different way so suddenly. It was as though he wanted to be around her. Get to know her. He could be starting to like her in that way could he? Gaara like someone? That question comes up again! How could this…ow!

Gaara growled and rubbed his nose. He didn't pay attention and Sakura rolled over, with her arm successfully smacking his in the face, then it casually slid down and now rested across his chest. She scooted in closer to him, smiling at the warmth. "Panda." She muttered before resuming her dreamless sleep once more.

Ok, now if he had to spend the rest of his nights getting hit in the face, he was calling this damn wedding off! He sighed and tried to resume sleep. Noting that her arms wasn't going to move, and not wanting to wake her up, he slid down, and her arm followed never leaving its resting spot. She turned over, his face facing hers and closed his eyes, trying to give in to sleep.

**XxX**

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, and then closed them again, not wanting to wake up. She felt warm and didn't want to move. A pressure around her waist caught her attention as she tried to sit up. She laid back down, and turned over, to meet the face of Gaara. She smiled slightly, and removed his arm. She got up out of bed and stretched. After finding clothes for the day, she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Gaara woke up, not long after her. Felt cold, and noticed Sakura wasn't there. He heard the shower going, and laid back down, resting for a bit before climbing out of bed and grabbing clothes to dress in.

While he pulled his shirt over his head, he couldn't help but notice….he felt more energized and just better than he normally would in the morning. If sleep could make him feel this good, he would sleep every night.

Gaara finished dressing, and went out of the room, into the kitchen. Sakura was being nice to him wasn't she? So why not do something in return? He could make her breakfast? He knew how to cook. If you lived in a house where you had to depend on Temari's cooking, you would want to know how to cook.

Searching through the cabinets he pulled out ingredients and began to make breakfast.

Sakura on the other hand, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white towel around her body. After drying off, she applied lotion, and started to blow dry her hair.

Once she was done, she put her long pink tresses up in a ponytail. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she walked out of the bathroom, to be greeted by a mouthwatering aroma.

She put her towel in the hamper outside of the bathroom, and headed out into the kitchen, where the aroma seemed to increase. She smiled as Gaara set two plates of (insert your favorite food here…kudos to whoever comes up with the craziest thing!) on the table.

Gaara looked up at her smiling face, his face full of curiosity. _'Why is she smiling like that? Is it because I made her breakfast? It's…kinda weird.'_ He thought to himself.

"Oh, thanks for making breakfast Gaara!" she said cheerfully. Gaara couldn't help it. He gave a small but sincere smile back. Though it didn't last long, it didn't go unnoticed.

As Sakura ate, Gaara did too, taking little bites. "We're heading back in about an hour." He said out of the blue. Sakura's happy face fell. She didn't want to leave so soon. But she didn't have a choice.

"Oh, ok." She said her voice quiet. Gaara looked up at her. He knew she wouldn't want to leave. But he had to get back to the office. Damn the paper work! But he was sure that Tamari had everything under control. Though, if he didn't get back…she wouldn't be a happy older sister. Man, even though he scared them, it sucked to be the youngest.

Once Sakura finished, she grabbed her plate, and went for his, but he cough her wrist. "I'll do it. You go pack." Sakura's eyes were wide with shock. She would have never thought Gaara could be…nice. It was so abnormal. Maybe it was just one of those things you learnt about people when you really get to know them.

So she did as she was told, and packed her things, taking more than before, now fully knowing that she was going to be there for a very long time. She went to the living room, to meet Gaara and found him waiting patiently by the door. She took a look around her home, knowing she wouldn't be back for a while.

"I'm ready." She said as she walked up to him. He nodded, opening the door, so the two could head on to their old and new home.

**Sorry for the shortness. I guess I have a lot to explain. Well, this chapter is short because, in all honesty, I have to figure out what I want to do next. I have everything for future chaps figured out, but I need to figure out what to now. I will be updating the flow of life, and it should be up today or tomorrow.**

**Now, about my lateness. You see, I sprained my wrist a couple months back…don't ask…and it is now really starting to bug me. The doctor said not to strain it much by typing or writing, lifting heavy objects…etc. so I have to wear a brace and it really bugs me. So I can't type as much. So when and if it get's better, I will update more often!**


	8. who wants me?

**Thanks for the reviews and loving my story!**

**Disclaimer: Gaara is hot...and if you disagree he will kill you! And I don't own Naruto!**

Gaara glanced at Sakura. They had been traveling for a good portion of the day, and she looked a bit dreary. Currently they were walking. Earlier they were tree hopping, but as it grew darker, and they grew more tired, they took to the ground.

"We can stop for the night." Gaara offered. If they slept now, they could get up earlier and be back to the village sooner. Sakura looked over at him, and nodded in agreement.

After Sakura set up her sleeping bag, Gaara had a warm, crackling fire going. She smiled as the warmth radiated towards her. She slipped into her sleeping bag smiling at the warmth.

"Are you going to sleep Gaara?" she asked, looking over at the red haired man sitting up against a tree. "No." he said briefly. She shrugged, and laid down. Sleep over taking her quickly.

The next few hours seemed uneventful. Gaara gazed up at the stars as they glistened in the sky. The sound of rustling bushes pulled him from his stare. He glanced around, for any sign of movement. Then he heard another sound, one from behind him, and close to Sakura. He rushed over to her, waking her up.

"Sakura, wake up. We have visitors." He said, as she sat up groggily.

"Great." She muttered angrily. Pulling out a kunai, she stood in a ready position next to Gaara, both shinobi scanning the area.

A kunai suddenly flew past them both, barley missing them. "What the hell!" Sakura shouted.

Gaara's sand flew out in the direction of where the kunai came from. It came back with nothing, obviously they had flew their spot already.

Sakura looked in the direction of where the sand went, and didn't pay attention to the figure running towards her. Gaara turned back around. "Sakura!" he shouted his sand shooting forward, but Sakura turned, and while doing so, her kunai sailed from her head, missing the man by inches.

But Gaara's sand backed her up, and nailed the man, sending him flying backwards into a tree. The sand then clutched his frame, and brought the intruder closer to the pair, its grip suffocating.

"Who are you?" Gaara demanded. The man remained silent. The sand's grip grew tighter.

"Gaara." Sakura said, noticing the man's face turning blue. "I think he needs air if he wants to tell us." Gaara growled, but loosened the grip only slightly.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked, continuing his interrogation. He sneered, scaring the man slightly. When the man got the info on what he was supposed to do, he didn't realize he was going to be faced by the Kazekage.

"I came here, for something, or…someone." He said, leering at Sakura. The kunoichi swallowed the lump in her throat, and backed away a bit.

"Why do you want me?" she asked, her voice shaking. Was someone really after her? Why? What did she do wrong?

"Oh, it's not me who wants you, it's…well, someone else." He said. Gaara growled and threw the man, his anger getting the better of him. No one was going to take his Sakura away!

Wait, his? No not his! Never his! Right? Oh…this man was in for it. The man, stood up shakily. "Don't worry, even if I could not succeed in this mission, doesn't mean someone else won't. She will be captured, and he will have her." And with that warning, the man ran off, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura was shaking a bit. Who wanted her? She didn't want to know, but her curiosity really got the better of her.

"Come on, I'll teleport us back to the village. We don't want to run into any of them again." Gaara said. Sakura nodded and packed her stuff away. Once she was complete Gaara put out the fire (with his sand). Sakura walked up to him, and stood by him. He put an arm around her waist, as they both disappeared in a vortex of sand.

**XxX**

Sakura opened her eyes, to find that they were now outside of their house. She smiled at the sight and thought of her warm bed that she would spend the rest of her night in.

"We should have done that in the first place." She muttered, and walked into the house. Gaara soon followed, as they both quietly snuck up the stairs. She went past Gaara's room, and stopped outside her room. She was about to go in, her hand on the doorknob, when she felt a hand stopping her.

"Sakura, first thing in the morning, you need to come to my office. I will inform you of what you will be doing in the hospital."

"Hai Gaara." She said quietly. He let his grip fall and turned to his room. "Gaara." She said. He turned to face her. She was blushing slightly, but the dark concealed it.

"Thanks. For…saving me…and protecting me." And with that, she gave him a peck on the cheek, and turned to her room, slowly closing the door behind her. Gaara stood, staring at her door, his face red with embarrassment. That's the second time she kissed him. Though it wasn't like the first, it was still a sign of affection. Gaara gave a small smile.

"Goodnight Sakura." He said before turning to his room.

The next morning arrived, and Sakura groaned as the sun leaked into her room. She was still immensely tired, her eye lids only half opened. Man, she didn't want to work today. She wanted to sleep. But since it was her first day in the hospital, she wanted to show her skills and make a good first impression.

As she entered the bathroom, she went into the shower. Gaara's words then ran through her head. _"First thing in the morning you have to come by my office." _he had said.

After her shower, she ad a small breakfast. She took notice that she was the only one home. Sakura exited the house, locking the door behind her, and made her way to the Kazekage tower.

**XxX**

Gaara heard a knock on his door. He knew who it was, but he really didn't expect her to be up so early. "Come in." he said. When he arrived at the office, there was so much paper work to be done. Temari attempted to keep it organized, doing some of it herself. At least she attempted to help out. Kankuro on the other hand, decided not the lift a finger.

Sakura emerged into the room. Her damp hair played around her back, and swished back and forth while her hips did the same. Gaara picked up on this, as his eyes followed her motion. _'What is she doing to me?' _he asked himself, as he demanded his eyes to look away from her slender, curvaceous body.

"So, Mr. Kazekage, what shall I be doing today?" she asked in a cheery voice. _'Is she really this happy in the morning?'_ he wondered.

"You'll be working in the hospital today. Then, on Tuesdays and Fridays you will be teaching some new students into the medic world. Otherwise you'll be in the hospital, doing what you would normally do in the Konoha hospital. You have Sundays off."

"Hai Gaara." Sakura said. "Is that all?" she asked. He twirled some of her hair cutely. Gaara kept his composure. She was really pushing him. The way she stood, so innocently. The way her clothes accentuated her curves. The way her plumb pink lips pouted slightly, begging to be kissed.

"No." he said, returning to his paperwork. It wasn't until a few moments later, he noticed she didn't leave. He looked up, to see her gaze bearing down at him.

"What?" he snapped, causing her to wince slightly? "I don't know where the hospital is." She said, blushing slightly. She twiddled her thumbs, looking down. She could feel his eyes on her, as he sighed.

"Fine, let's go." He said, standing up from his chair. She smiled slightly and followed. She honestly didn't know where the hospital was, but something inside of her wanted to be around Gaara more. He didn't talk much, but so what. With him near, she felt more comfortable. He was one of the few people she knew from this village. Her new village.

They walked down the roads, and Sakura glance around. She had already walked around most of the village. The busy streets were full of shoppers and workers and children ran around playing.

They entered a large building, and once inside, the familiar smell of hospital life surrounded her, making her feel right at home.

Walking up to the front counter, two nurses say, talking on the phone, writing things down. Gaara waited, slowly loosing his patience. He really wanted to finish his work, so he didn't have so much tomorrow.

"Hello Kazekage-sama, what can we do for you?" one nurse asked in a soft voice.

"This is Sakura Haruno. She will be working here from now on. She is from Konoha, having been personally trained by the Hokage herself." He informed her. Sakura stepped up to the counter besides Gaara.

"Hello Sakura-san. I'll get you everything you need, and show you around." The nurse said and stood up from her seat. Sakura nodded and turned to Gaara.

"I'll see you tonight I guess. Thanks for brining me." She said nicely.

"Hn." Gaara said. He turned around and headed off out the doors, disappearing in the crowds. Sakura smiled weakly.

"So, you must be his new fiancé huh?" the nurse asked. Sakura nodded, as they turned down a hallway. She was lead into a small locker room. "Here is your new lab coat." She said, handing Sakura a long white coat. Sakura slid it over her shoulders.

"And I will fill you in on everything that is going on. Then you can meet some of the patients."

**XxX**

Gaara walked into his home, as a welcoming aroma flew by his face. "Well, Temari isn't cooking for sure." He mumbled. He walked into the kitchen to find Sakura cooking, Kankuro looking over her shoulder, obviously hungry, and Temari skimming through a bridal magazine.

"How about this one?" Temari asked, holding up the book. Sakura glanced at it, and nodded her approval. She turned back around, and smacked Kankuro's hand from getting any of her food.

"Wait damnit! It's almost done!" she hollered at him. He growled much like his stomach and sat at the table, glaring at her.

Gaara decided to make his entrance, and sat at the table next to a giggling Temari, and angry Kankuro.

Sakura brought over a tray, of many different foods, all looking wonderfully delicious. Kankuro didn't waste any time and started eating.

"Kankuro, you're almost as bad as Naruto." Sakura commented. "Well, I'm hungry!" he complained. She shook her head.

"Anyways, how was your first day at the hospital?" Temari asked. Sakura looked up, and half-smiled.

"Well, some little kid kicked me after I gave him a shot. My butt was grabbed 3 times. Some man threw up on me. 5 different guys asked me to go out with them. I informed them I was already engaged. And one weird old guy kept proposing to me." She held up her hand, and showed a laminated band around her wrist. "He gave me his ID bracelet."

They were all silent. She smiled fully then. "Other than that it was fine."

"Ok. Sounds…uh…great." Temari spoke up. The rest of dinner was silent. Sakura grabbed the plates, and Temari came up behind her and offered help with the dishes.

"So, have you gotten to know Gaara?" Temari asked, drying the already washed dishes.

Sakura blushed, thinking back to the kiss. "Yea, I have."

"He's not that bad is he?" Sakura shook her head. "See! He's not that bad, once you know the true Gaara! And I bet one certain pink haired medic-nin attracted the attention of one red haired Kazekage."

Sakura's eyes widened and she choked on nothing. "W-what gives you that idea?" she asked, regaining her composure.

"Well, did you notice the way he was looking at you tonight. And when you mention all of the things the guys at the hospital did to you...he looked a bit…tweaked." Temari said, a smirk played across her face.

"Well, I guess." Sakura said and finished up the last dish. "You should try to warm up to him. Kankuro and I've said all of these years he needed to find someone for him."

Sakura didn't say anything. "Just think about it. I think you could really bring the best out of him." And with that, Temari left the room. Sakura leant against the counter thinking.

"What did she say to you?" a voice said, interrupting her thought. She looked up, a bit surprised by the intrusion. "Oh, uh…nothing important."

"Liar." Gaara said simply, and walked up to her. Sakura watched his every move as he neared her. She saw the same emotionless look on his face, but something…was it lust...flamed though is eyes.

"It's just…wedding stuff. Really." She said, nervousness flushed through her. He was still coming closer, their bodies almost touching. Sakura was trapped though, between the counter, and the man in front of her.

"Gaara, I'm feeling a bit um…tired. I think I'm going to head upstairs." She said, trying to escape. His lips were a breath away, his face was so close. She gulped and tried to think of an escape route.

But Gaara was faster, and locked his lips with hers. She wanted to pull back, and was close to it, until his arm went around her neck, keeping her in place. But it wasn't long until Sakura almost started enjoying the kiss. So she kissed back, and bit back a moan, threatening to escape. She felt him deepen the kiss further, and his tongue swept across her lip. She freaked then, and pulled back. Now they both held a shocked expression, and then in the blink of an eye, Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Sakura stood there, leaning against the counter for support. Her breath was short and raged, and hand across her chest. Here eyes were side, as she tried to figure out what just happened.


	9. Confessions

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm so glad you all like my story! I feel so special!**

Running water could be heard from the bathroom, as Gaara stood in the shower, his head in his hands. The ice cold water hit his back, but didn't faze him at all.

'_Why did I kiss her?' _he thought to himself. He recalled back on the events that happened minutes ago. He had this feeling, this urge. The pink haired blossom had been on his mind all the time now. Ever since their first kiss. She haunted his head, not ever leaving his thoughts.

Sakura, who was downstairs, still frozen in her spot, gripped the edge of the counter. _'Why did he kiss me?' _she though to herself. She was shocked, confused, and didn't know what to do. Regaining the feeling in her legs, she shakily walked out, and up towards the stairs. Upon reaching the top, she made her way down the hallway, her head bowed. She looked up quickly, and stopped abruptly. There in front of her was Gaara, dripping wet, with no shirt.

'_Why did he have to show up like this now?' _she asked herself. It seems that she to was having the same problems. Gaara flooded her thought as well, never leaving her mind. And now he was everywhere! Her gaze never left him, and scanned his body. For one thing, he was sure good looking.

'_Oh Kami, please have mercy on me!' _Sakura screamed in her head. Gaara glanced back, noticing her fierce gaze, eating at his figure. _'At least she's impressed.' _He said inwardly smirking. Gaara then opened his door and entered, leaving a once again stunned Sakura behind.

Sakura, finally regaining her composure, left for her room. She went in, softly closing the door behind herself, and sighed in relief. She dressed then, and went off to bed.

Later that night, Sakura awoke to small thumps on the roof. It sounded like someone was up there, pacing. She listened a bit more, hearing the steps go one way, pause, then go back the other way. Curiosity getting the better of her, she slipped out of bed and opened her window. She looked up, focused chakra to her feet, and leapt onto the roof.

Sakura was a bit confused when she reached the roof. The stood or paced Gaara, looking a bit tangled up on something. Not physically, but it seemed as though he was thinking. "Gaara?" she called out quietly.

Said person stopped immediately, and looked over at her. His eyes were wide, and he looked a bit shocked not to mention troubled. But it wasn't long until her started advancing towards her. This caused Sakura to back away slightly, not knowing what was going on.

Gaara got closer, and didn't stop until he was right in front of her. Sakura almost thought he was going to kiss her again. He stood there looking at her for the longest time. He hand clenched her wrist making her pull back a bit, but he prevented her from it. "Why?" he whispered out.

Sakura was confused, and gave him a puzzled look. "Why what Gaara?" his gaze burned holes through her. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you haunt me? My thoughts? You're always in my thoughts." he said, his voice turning a bit menacing. He gave her a look, as if waiting for an answer.

"I...I don't know." She stuttered, not sure what to tell him. _'Could he really like me? It kind of sounds like it.' _She thought to herself. She looked at the man in front of her. Right now, she didn't fear him. He needed help. He wanted to understand what was happening. Of course Gaara wouldn't know what the meaning of having non stop thoughts about someone would be, but Sakura knew. She had and was going through it.

"Maybe…Maybe you could have…well...developed feelings for me." She said, going with her gut instinct. She watched his face. He calmed a bit, and looked as if he was thinking about it.

"How? I love only myself. How could i…feel something for you?" he was a bit confused. He had always thought he would only love himself. He never thought in his whole life…that he could like someone else. Maybe, then someone could love him back.

He looked at her face. It was so delicate. There was no fear in her eyes. No, only the look of care, as if she wanted…wanted to help him. It was strange. He had never had someone look at him like that before. He usually only was fear in people. Could she possibly like him?

"Do you like me?" he asked. Sakura was shocked, and jumped back a little bit. Another breeze came by, blowing the hair out of his face, as it flowed with the wind. His eyes were illuminated by the moon, giving him a peaceful look. But he wasn't peaceful, he was confused and irritated.

"Do-do I like you?" she repeated the question. He gave her a hard look. Did she like him? She never thought of it. Well, not of that subject, but she had been thinking of him a lot more than usual lately. She seemed to have this feeling as well, ever since that first kiss, a feeling that she wanted to be around him. _'How could such a small gesture like a kiss, create such feelings, and make you think entirely different about someone?' _she wondered. So, did she, Sakura Haruno, like him, Sabaku no Gaara?

"Well, I…I just. I've thinking about you too. A lot actually. And I've never thought about it. And now, that I am thinking about it. I think I may be starting to like you. Since I got to know you, I have started to like you." She said. Well, there you have it. She confessed. But he never answered her question.

Gaara grip loosened on her wrist, and she brought it back to her side. She turned away from him and sat down, bringing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and resting her chin on top. She gazed out to the moon.

Feeling someone near, she knew Gaara came to join her. Both just sat, looking at the giant illuminated orb in the sky. No words were exchanged. Until Sakura broke the momentary silence.

"You never answered my question. Do you like me?" Again he didn't answer, but turned his look towards her instead. More silence, as they studied each other, not knowing what to say. Gaara was the first to move, bringing his head closer to hers. Sakura knew what was happening, and let it, as his lips collided with hers.

The kiss started out gentle, but grew as both wanted more of it. His hand went behind her head, bringing her closer. She copied his movements pulling his body closer to hers. His tongue swept across her lips, and this time she didn't push him away, but obliged to his needs and opened her mouth. His tongue darted in, exploring her mouth. His hands traveled down her back, gently rubbing it. His tongue brushed over hers, causing her to moan lightly and Gaara to smirk.

Pulling away, Sakura panted slightly. "Does that answer your question?" Gaara said. Sakura just stared at him a nodded. She found her composure and yawned widely, realizing how tired she really was.

"You need sleep." He said standing up. He offered his hand which she gladly took. "What about you?" she asked. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

"No. I couldn't." he said. "oh." She replied.

"Come on." Gaara said, his arm going around her waist. Sakura, a bit confused looked at him. Sand soon covered them both, as they disappeared in a swirl of sand, and reappearing in a new room. It was dark, and Sakura couldn't make out much. It was big, but seemed to be empty. She noticed a large object in the in the middle, pushed up against the wall.

'_A bed?' _she thought. _'This must be his room!' _ Gaara grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed. She took one side, while he went to the other. Once they were both under the covers, Sakura turned to him. "Night Panda-Chan." She said teasingly. "Panda-Chan my ass." He muttered, causing Sakura to giggle lightly.

**XxX**

The next morning came too soon for Sakura. The sun peaked into the room. Sitting up, she took notice to the empty spot behind her. _'He must already be up.' _she thought.

Sakura got out of bed, and looked around the room. A small bedside table rested on the other side of the bed. A large desk was pushed up against the wall, across from the bed. Random scrolls and papers lay scattered and uncared for on the desk. The room was a dark, rich red color.

After taking a good look around, she went towards the door and out of the room. "Sakura?" Oh man.

"Oh, hi Temari." Sakura said. _'She's going to wonder why I was in Gaara's room.'_ "Why were you in Gaara's room? He'll flip if he finds out." Temari warned her.

"Oh, well, I was just…looking for him. Where is he?" she asked, trying to cover it up. She didn't want Temari to think that they did anything…physical last night.

"He already left for the office." Temari informed her. "Oh, ok. I'm going to take a shower and head off to the hospital." Sakura said, escaping to the bathroom.

After her nice hot shower, Sakura was dressed, and ready to head off to the office. After she bid Temari and Kankuro good-bye, she left, ready for a troublesome day. Hopefully it won't be like yesterday.

**XxX**

Gaara left the office early. He was going to take Sakura out, to get something she requested for before. He reached his home, to find she wasn't there. He knew she would have been let off around this time, and that she was probably on her way home. Temari and Kankuro were both gone, new missions assigned to them.

He sat on the couch, and waited for ten minutes before the door opened, reveling a tired pink haired medic-nin. She looked over and found Gaara looking back at her. "What are you doing home?" she asked. He stood up, just as she was about to close the door, and stopped her. "What…?" she started.

"Let's go." he said, motioning her to follow him. She gave him once last puzzled look and followed him out the door. He lead her though the streets into the busy shopping area. She looked around, wondering where they could be going. He finally slowed down, and entered one shop. Sakura walked in after, and smiled once she was in.

There in front of her, were cases and counters filled with sparkling, dazzling jewelry. She looked at everything, wanted it all. Scanning each section she was marveled by the amazing selections.

"Over here." Gaara said. Sakura walked over to him, and looked down at what he was in front of. _'Engagement rings.' _ "Pick one out." Gaara said. "You're…getting me an engagement ring?" she asked, astounded. Gaara nodded. "This way I know no one will try anything with you. Your mine." He said. Sakura frowned. "I'm not yours. You don't own me." She said firmly. Gaara kissed her softly. "Your mine." He repeated. Sakura ignore the comment, and scanned through the rings. A tall, skinny man in a suite came out from the back room. "Can I help you? Oh, Kazekage-sama." The man said with a bow. "Is there anything you need?" he asked.

"She'll let you know if she finds anything." Gaara said. Sakura was looking at each ring as thought it would disappear from her sight. Diamonds of all different colors, shapes, and sizes lined the display. But then one caught her eye. It was a simple ring that consisted of three small cut diamonds that lay on a shining silver band.

"Oh my god, it's so pretty. I want that one!" she said excitingly. "What size are you?" he asked. Sakura thought. It's been a while since she wore a ring. "Um…6 I believe." The man nodded, and disappeared into the back room once again.

Sakura turned to Gaara, and smiled. "Thanks Gaara." She said hugging him lightly. Gaara didn't return the gesture, causing Sakura to frown. "Hn."

The man returned, and small velvet box in his hands. "Here you are." He said, gently taking out the ring, and handing it to Sakura. She took the ring, and placed it on her finger. It slipped on and stayed put, shining in all it's beauty. "Perfect fit." She said smiling widely.

After a bit of paper work for insurance purposes, Gaara made the payment. "Really, thank again Gaara. I really appreciate it. You didn't have to." She said.

"It's only right if you have one. Every bride to be should." He said. Sakura nodded. They walked down the street a bit. The sun was starting to set. They passed a restaurant, and they smell was intoxicating.

"Let's get some dinner!" Sakura said, and pulled Gaara in before he had time to protest. Unbeknownst to them, a shadowed figure trailed them both, watching there moves, getting ready for his next move.


	10. Stolen Sakura

**I'm really in the mood to type…so I took some medicine for my wrist…and I'm sure it will be fine! So here we go!**

The figure followed Sakura and Gaara, making sure to keep their distance. They blended into the crowd, so they would stick out. The pair they were following entered the restaurant. Of course the figure followed, taking a seat away in the corner, keeping perfect view. Now all they had to do was wait for the right timing.

Gaara and Sakura on the other hand, ordered their food, and talked lightly while they waited. Sakura of course did, most of the talking, but Gaara was good and listened. She told him about herself, things that happened to her, and some amusing stories of her time with team 7. She finished off once their food came. Then silence filled around them, as they ate contently.

Sakura finished and took a sip of her drink and stood up. Gaara glanced up at her. "Bathroom." She replied. He nodded as she walked off towards the back of the room.

Our not so friendly figure watched her every move. Now they had to devise a plan. With quick thinking he advanced to the men's bathroom. It only took a few seconds, some quick hand seals and a release of chakra and a lovely woman figure stood in his place. He, or now she, slipped out quickly, hoping not to be seen. With a quick look around, no curious looks stared back. So she slipped into the woman's bathroom next door.

There stood her target. A small, pink-haired green-eyed woman stood, washing her hands. Sakura took a quick glance up at the intruder. The other woman nodded her head of golden brown locks, and walked to the sink next to Sakura, and turned on the faucet.

Sakura not thinking anything of this woman, went to grab paper towels, and was about to go back to join Gaara, when she was swept off her feet, and carried out the door so fast she barley knew what was happening.

Gaara on the other hand, glance over at the door to the bathrooms. Sakura had been gone for a bit, but he didn't expect something to be wrong. That is until he saw a blur dash out of the bathroom. And he could have sworn he saw a flash of pink.

He darted up from his seat and chased the figure. They wound down numerous streets, and past countless people, heading in from their days work. Gaara pushed chakra to his feet, and started to close in. Sakura struggled in the arms of her capturer. She saw the gates of the village coming into view. She looked up, to see the face of a man. He looked determined to get out and do what he had to. She tried to remain calm and put her mind to work. Focusing chakra to specific parts of her body, she jammed her elbow into the man's stomach, successfully bringing his down. The pair tumbled to ground.

Sakura stood up quickly, and pointed at the man. "What the hell? Why where you trying to kidnap me?" she said, demanding an answer. He just smirked.

"Orders. He wants you, so he sent me to get you." Sakura was confused.

Gaara found the two standing feet from each other, before the gates of the village. It was a small clearing. He ran up to Sakura and glared at the man.

"Who sent you." He said menacingly. It was enough to cause someone to flinch, but all remained unmoved. Sakura on the other hand, had a look that read murder.

"You'll see who sent me…I'm sure he'll want to take her personally next time." Sakura growled, reached for a kunai and charged at the man. It would be a cold day in hell before someone 'personally' came to kidnap her. Who wants her so bad, and for what reason?

She was close to the man, and slashed at him with her blade, but he dogged and jumped back, pulling out his own weapon. Sakura growled and charged again, her anger blinding her judgment. The man barred his teeth, and dogged any attack she sent at him.

But Sakura kept going. She didn't know why she was angry. She really had no clue. All she knew was that this guy was dead. More clashing of weapons came. Sakura pumped chakra into her attacks, making them more affective. But this guy's dodging skill was way too advanced. She focused chakra to her empty fist, planned her attack, and struck him in the face. He flew back and landed with a thud. She just stuck her nose in the air, and with a "humph" she walked away. But then she turned back, glaring at him.

"Tell whoever this guy is, to never send anyone or show his ugly face here again." She yelled at him. She then turned back, and walked back to where Gaara stood. He was motionless. Almost as if he was in shock. Well, who wouldn't be? He just witnessed, a girl he had known to be 'weak' before, totally kick this ninja's ass with ease. Then she just threatens him and walks off? If it was him, that man wouldn't even be in existence anymore.

But this guy wouldn't give up. He stood, swaying a bit, blood dripping out of the side of his mouth. "I promised to come back with a girl. And I'm not going to leave, until I have her." He said, sneering. Gaara rolled his eyes. Sakura turned around glaring daggers at him.

"Okay buddy. You want me, come get me." She said, about to run forward. But a small wall of sand formed in front of her, preventing her from going anywhere. She looked at Gaara confused, but his sand retreated from holding her back, and instead lurched at the beaten man in front of them. It snaked around him before he could move, and lifted his body from the ground.

"You're going to leave if I put you down right." Gaara said. He raised his hand, controlling the sand. When he didn't receive an answer he clenched his hand together slightly. The sand tightened around him. He wanted to yell but bit his tongue.

"You're going to leave back to your country and never come back here…_right_." Gaara repeated, adding in a little emphasis. Sakura watched. She inwardly smirked. That guy should just give up, or he'll be dead…soon. Waiting for him to fall in defeat, she walked up to Gaara. The sand tightened and the man was in obvious pain. But he had enough strength. So he nodded.

Gaara controlled his sand, tightened the grip more, and threw him beyond the gates of the village. All you need is force, and threats. It may not stop someone from coming back, but it will keep them at bay for awhile.

Gaara turned, and walked back towards the village. Sakura didn't move. She only gazed out past the gates. "Are you coming?" Gaara's voice rang out to her ears. She nodded and turned, running a bit to catch up with him. They had a silent walk home. The pair looked almost expressionless, as they descended down the less crowed streets, thinking to themselves. Subconsciously, Sakura's hand wove its way and found Gaara's lonely one. He looked down at the entwined body parts, then at her. She just smiled.

**XxX**

Sakura walked into the house. She was tired after a long day from work. She may be new, but they didn't hesitate to give her plenty of work. A scroll resigned in her hand. She had received a message to get it from the mail tower. She had no idea who it was from or what it was about. _'Maybe it's from Tsunade and I have to go back to the village!'_ she thought with excitement. She hurriedly opened the scroll, and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch as her eyes scanned over the paper. _'No way.'_ She thought.

_Sakura,_

_How are you doing sweetie? If you haven't figured it out, this is your mother writing! Tsunade-sama told us of your 'mission' and we were surly shocked when we found out. You're marring the Kazekage! Of course, we weren't the happiest parents around when we found out. And I'm sure your busy working in the hospital there. But we would like to have to home for a day or two. We would be honored it the Kazekage-sama can but if he is busy (I'm sure he is) its fine if you come alone. Send us a letter back telling us if and when you can come. Your father and I are very eager to see you!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

Sakura was…shocked for one thing. She never expected her parents to write. It's been a while since she talked to them. After she moved out, she didn't talk to them as much as she used to. She just went over for dinner occasionally and kept them updated with what was going on. But when she heard the news about going to Suna, well she never got the chance to tell them. And when she went back before, she didn't think of stopping by. There wasn't enough time.

_Well, at least I get to go back to the village.' _She thought. Now, another issue. Gaara.

She was sure he wouldn't let her travel alone, not after what happened. There would be too much of a chance she would be kidnapped again, and though she knew she could take care of herself, Gaara would think otherwise. But would he want to meet her parents. She already knew that answer. Nope. But maybe this would be good for him.

She made a note to ask him. Glancing at the clock, she sighed in boredom. She didn't know if anyone was home. Gaara was at the office, she knew that, but Temari and Kankuro, she had no idea. It was nearly 6 in the evening. _'I wonder if I should cook anything?' _she thought. She dismissed the thought. No one would be home for another hour probably.

Sakura wandered into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. She had a craving for ramen. Damn Naruto. It's his fault. Having been his teammate for so long and countless trips to Ichiraku made her a ramen lover. She didn't have an extreme passion for it like the kyuubi vessel. But she did enjoy it. Searching around, she spotted a few instant ramen cups and smiled. Just what the medic-nin ordered.

Almost an hour later Sakura sat, curled up on the couch two empty ramen cups on the coffee table, and a bowl of ice cream in her hands. She was watching a sad, love movie. A young man had a romantic evening with a mysterious woman. He knew nothing about her. She left him the next day, and he was determined to find her. He searched everywhere, giving up everything he had in order to find her. The movie hadn't gotten much farther then that, but Sakura was glued to the movie. She was really into it. She never even heard the front door open.

Gaara walked into his home. Sighing he found Sakura curled up on the couch. His hand ached terribly. He vowed that once he was no longer the Kazekage, he never wanted to see another paper in his life. And he never wanted to touch another pen wither. Plus the fact that since he was walked home alone, he was practically mauled and raped but rabid fangirls. He gave himself a pat on the back for getting out of there alive.

He walked into the living room, and glanced at the scene. Love movie. Nothing he was interested in. Leave it to Temari to get the sappy romance DVD's. He then looked at Sakura, who was staring at the screen, as if it would be taken away from her. She raised the spoon to her lips and barley took any of its contents.

Gaara just looked at her. _'It's going to take a lot to bring her back into reality.' _he thought shaking his head. He moved, walking past her. He felt her hand grab his wrist. _'Maybe not.' _

"Before I forget," she stared. "I got a scroll today." She finally took her eyes off the movie. Gaara didn't say anything, and waited for her to continue. "From my parents."

Oh those were bad words for Gaara. Shouldn't he have expected her parents to do something? It's not every day your little girl is forced to be married to the Kazekage. But its' not like he was going to say anything. "They want me to come home for a few days." Okay, she said they wanted _her_ back home. Not her and her _fiancé_. That was good. But wait. She shouldn't be traveling alone. Not with kidnappers after her. Maybe he would get someone to go. Maybe Temari would go. She always wanted to go back and see her 'friends' as she put it. Gaara was smarter and knew she wanted to see that Shikamaru guy. Didn't Sakura say something about her friend dating that guy?

"Yea and they said if you weren't busy you could come to. They want to meet you." She said smiling. He could see the innocence she added. She was trying to make him go with her! Maybe she knew him better than he thought. She must have known that he wouldn't have gone on his free will. "I need someone strong to protect me right?" she said. Oh no. she was trying to puppy dog face. No! Nothing could break Gaara.

"Please? It would be really nice if you met them. And then we wouldn't have any awkwardness at the wedding." She said. Maybe he should go, just to keep her safe.

He didn't say anything. Gaara started to walk off when her grip loosened. She wasn't going to let him get away. "Gaara!" she said, her voice forceful. The movie kept playing completely forgotten. "You are coming, or else."

"Or else what?" he said, speaking for the first time. She couldn't do anything horrible. Nothing could affect him.

"Well, I can always tell Gai-sensei that you need help with you're…" She got into the classic 'good guy pose'. "Power of youth!" Gaara froze. Sakura smirked. That got him. Any sane person would be terrified.

Gaara didn't know the spandex wearing taijustsu master as well as Sakura, but he knew enough to fear his ranting of youth. He didn't need to be stalked and bothered about his 'youthful problem'.

"We leave in two days." He said and left the room, going for his bedroom.

Sakura smiled. "Score one for the blossom!"

**Lol, poor Gaara. Hope you enjoyed! R&R peeps!**


	11. Not much

**W00t! new chapter…I am in such a Gaara/sakura mood for some reason? Let the love begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...but I do own my strange Gaara fetish…**

**P.S…HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA!!!!!! Since it's his birthday…I'll make a Sakura-Gaara scene….a little treat for my smexy-beast. Oh…and you guys too.**

Sakura sighed as she scribbled more words down in her notebook. The home phone lay next to her, as well as the phonebook. The TV was currently playing some random wedding shows. She never knew it was so hard to plan a wedding. Luckily since she was going back to Konoha, she could have another meeting with the girls. And since Temari was traveling with them, it would be easier having everyone there.

She had been lounging in her pink lounge pants and her pink tube-top. She was currently scribbling more information into her note-book. She stopped to think, and twirled a finger in her tied up hair. She had been making phone calls all day, trying to figure everything out. She had discarded her location. It would be to troublesome trying to get everything there. So she was going to find a nice place around Suna.

She was also calling for everything else. A D.J, food, cake, reception location, decoration, and all the other wedding things you needed. She was frustrated at all the work. She needed more time, and help.

She would ask Temari, but she wasn't there at the moment. She was out, doing whatever she had to do. She didn't tell Sakura. Gaara was at the office. Sakura secretly wanted him to be there with her, helping her plan everything. She wanted his opinion too. Then Kankuro, well she had no idea where he was. He just left. No idea or clue as to where he went.

Suddenly the front door opened, scaring her. She jumped slightly, and waited to find out who was there. She then recognized the puppet master that walked through the door. He set his puppet down from off his back, walked around to the back of the couch, and jumped over top of it, knocking the phone and phone book off of the couch and onto the floor. Sakura glared.

Kankuro never noticed. He simply grabbed the remote, and changed the channel. Sakura growled. "Kankuro! Why did you change the channel! I am right here you know!" she shouted. She grabbed his attention as he winced at the harshness of her voice. "You weren't watching it! Your writing stuff in your notebook!" he retorted. "Besides, I don't want to sit here and watch wedding shows." He said with a hint of disgust. Hi hand was clenched firmly on the remote.

"Kankuro, I am planning a wedding. I need ideas. And the shows give me ideas. Either change it back, or you can model wedding dresses for me." She threatened. He didn't take it too seriously. He basically ignored her.

Sakura growled once again. She hated being ignored. "Kankuro!" she shouted. He still ignored her, and lounged back while flipping through random channels. With a battle cry, Sakura pounced on the poor guy, pinning him to the couch. Her arms stretched forwards trying to obtain her missing object. He just stretched his arm out as well. Sakura tried to climb forward so she could reach and grab it, but he held her back, his arm secured around her waist. She wasn't going anywhere's. She tried in a pathetic attempt to get the remote back, but the puppet expert below her didn't allow her to succeed. He just smirked at her playfully.

"Kankuro!" she shouted once again in vain. He was either to give her the remote, or let her go. And he wasn't doing either. The front door could be heard opening but it went unnoticed. Sakura now was trying to get the remote, as well as free herself. They didn't notice Temari standing in the archway of the living room. She just watched the two in their wrestling match.

She noticed Sakura's angry look, and Peered forward to see Kankuro's teasing face. Not wanting Kankuro to get killed, she cleared her throat and smiled as the two looked up. They were in one awkward position, and neither of them really noticed. Sakura was straddling Kankuro whiled his arm secured her to his around her waist. She was reaching forward in hopes to get her stolen item, as he kept it from her.

"Sakura, your engaged. You don't need to be caught doing things with your fiancés brother right?" she glanced at a near-by clock. "And Gaara should be home soon. He said he was coming home early. Anyways, Kankuro, come help me get dinner started. Let Sakura resume her wedding planning."

Kankuro's grip loosened on Sakura as she climbed off him. He stood up and walked past, about to hand her the remote. She reached forward, but he pulled back. She glared, he smirked. Finally he handed it back to her and walked off. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him like a child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door was forced open roughly, and shut with a snap. Everyone knew who was home now. Gaara was in a terrible mood. He was deeply frustrated. So many questions were asked; he had to sort out new missions, not to mention the load of paperwork. No one would leave him alone. He was surprised that he controlled his anger and didn't kill anyone. If he was the same Gaara as before, there would be plenty of dead people right now. Thanks Kami he decided to leave early.

But he knew that it would only get worse. Going back to Konoha to meet his soon to be new in-laws. Not fun in his mind.

He found Temari and Kankuro attempting to cook tonight's dinner. He made a mental note to skip that and have something later. He growled out of no where, a strict glare played on his face. One look at his features would tell you not to mess with him at the moment. He entered the living room to find Sakura flipping through various channels on the TV. He had a familiar feeling in his chest, and though it was familiar, his anger and frustration seemed to make it stronger. He stood there, starring at Sakura. He could feel his need for her. It came so sudden, it almost shocked him. Sakura looked up at him. "Gaara? You ok?" Her voice was so sweet, so innocent. And for some reason it drove him mad. He made his was over to her.

Sakura looked up at him. His eyes were clouded over with lust and frustration. He laid her down on the couch and climbed over her. Sakura was confused above all things. She couldn't explain his weird behavior. "Gaara?" she questioned. He didn't respond. Instead he lowered his head, crushing his lips against hers. This kiss was hard and rough. She didn't respond at first, which made him kiss her harder. But once she did kiss back, he lightened up a bit. Sakura's lips were parted slightly, and Gaara took this as an advantage and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She moaned. Her tongue battled his, even if she knew she would lose. She could have some fun right?

In the end, his tongue won over hers. Sakura moaned in protest once his lips left hers. He trailed kisses down her jaw, and neck. Gaara could feel some relief from the frustration. He found her pulse and suckled it, leaving a small red mark. His hands followed along her curves. Sakura's breath came in short pants as he continued his assault on her body. Once again his lips were on her neck. She felt his teeth scrape across her skin. His hands brushed over her flat stomach, inching higher up.

"Dinner!" Temari called out happily, as she stepped out into the living room. Gaara stopped his previous actions with a growl. Temari looked at them both. Sakura tried to regain her breath. "Girl, your getting all the action tonight." Temari said with a short laugh. She waved a finger at the two. "Get a room if you two want to do that." She said and walked back into the kitchen. "Oh, and I'm glad you two are together." She said over her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke in her room. She could feel something wasn't right. It wasn't anything big, but she could tell. She made her way out of her room, and to the next door. She opened it quietly, and entered. She didn't feel any chakra signals from the room and didn't see a silhouette in the bed. There was only one other place she knew he could be. The roof.

She opened the window and leapt up the roof. She looked around and found him sitting on the edge of the roof. She advanced forward, but stopped a few feet back, not knowing what he was feeling. "You can come here." He said to her. She stepped forward and sat next to him. They sat in silence, both just gazing off into the clear night sky.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him. He didn't answer right away, which was what she expected. She almost didn't expect him to answer at all.

"Nothing important. Just about tomorrow." He replied. She understood. It must be uncomfortable to meet someone new and being who he was and the reputation he had in her village. Her parents didn't even know who the Kazekage was, so they would be in for a surprise tomorrow. She didn't know how they would react, and hopefully it wouldn't be in a horrible way. She wanted Gaara and her parents to get along.

"I have been to. I'm sure it will be fine." she tried to reassure him. She was also trying to reassure herself. "They don't know I'm the Kazekage do they?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. "No they don't. But it doesn't matter. I'm sure they won't mind." Man, who was she kidding? She could tell Gaara didn't think the same way as her. Sakura leant her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure it will be fine. If not, we can leave early." She tried to bargain with him. "Why don't we just not go?" he tried. Not going to work.

They sat I silence once more. The moon was bright, and lit up the whole village. She never noticed how big it was. "Gaara. I need your help planning this wedding you know. I want your opinion too." She said, looking up at him. He glanced down at her. "You can have whatever you want. I really don't care." Sakura frowned. That wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Well, will you just help me with a few things? Please?" she asked. He didn't look moved, but silently agreed with a small nod.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks." She stood up and felt his gaze follow her. "I need more rest since we're traveling tomorrow. Are you coming?" she asked. "I'll be there in a little bit." She nodded. "Do you want me to stay in your room with you tonight?" He nodded back to her.

He felt her chakra grow further away and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be one hectic day. He then stood, and disappeared in a swirl of sand to his room, where his bride to be awaited hi arrival.

**Sorry I couldn't make it longer or better. It sucks I know. I have my regions for school next week and I have a lot of studying to do, so I don't have time to do writing. On the good side, I only have one region, so I have to go to school next Monday and Tuesday, (only for 2 hours on Tuesday) and then I have the rest of the week off to update! So review please! I'll try to get another chapter of the flow of life up so you don't have to die on the cliffy anymore. **


	12. The inlaws

**Sorry it took me so long to update this. I'm trying I really am. I feel better now. The surgery went fine and I'm doing…alright. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the sexy boys. What a shame. **

Gaara woke up and realized what day it was. Now he just wanted to sleep again. After Sakura joined him last night, he was able to sleep peacefully, but the fact that he knew they were leaving today made him feel sick. You never wanted to meet your soon to be in-laws.

His grip on the sleeping kunoichi next to him tightened as he made his move to wake her up. It was still dark outside, but he wanted to travel early, that way they had a less chance to meet someone unfriendly on the way.

He heard Sakura groan. He shook her shoulders gently. Her face scrunched up. "It's too early." She mumbled. He sighed. Fine, they didn't have to go. He settled back down planning on resting once again. If she didn't want to go, they didn't have to go.

It wasn't more than ten minutes later he felt a soft object being slammed into his head. He sat up quickly. "What the hell woman?" he questioned glaring at the abuser. Sakura was glaring at him; pillow in hand ready to strike again if she needed to. "Why didn't you wake me?" She hollered back at him. Gaara sweat dropped. "I tried but you wouldn't wake up!" She just rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, let's get ready. Can you wake Temari?" she asked getting out of bed, preparing to get clothes so she could shower.

"Hell no. I'm not getting hit with a pillow again." He grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara was now very skeptical about leaving. One thing that never registered in his head, (he was too worried about going to Konoha) was that he was basically leaving Kankuro in charge of the village. That was a bad mistake. They would have to get home as quickly as they could.

So after an hour of lecturing his older brother he and the two kunoichi set off for the leaf village. Their traveling had been quiet, and luckily they hadn't run into any other shinobi. Sakura and Temari were having a small conversation about wedding planning which made Gaara stray away a few paces. His mind was busy on what was about to happen in the next 24 hours.

'_What if they don't like me?' _he asked himself.

'**Since when do you care if someone likes you?' **

'_Who the hell are you?' _

'**You're conscious. Don't worry you'll be fine.' **

'_Yea right. I don't even know if they know that I'm the kazekage. Wouldn't you be freaked in hearing that your new son-in-law is Sabaku no Gaara?' _

'**Oh get over it. Who cares what they think? You got one hell of a girl so be happy!'**

'_Yea, whatever.' _

Gaara was too busy talking to himself, he never noticed Sakura come up next to him. She gently took hold of his arm and glanced up at him. "What are you thinking about?" she questioned. He shook off his thoughts. "Nothing important."

"Oh. Well, I wanted to talk to you." She said, now looking forward and not at him. He looked forward to, noticing that Temari had advanced in front of them. "You see, planning a wedding isn't the easiest thing ever." Of course, he should have expected to the wedding talk. "And it would be easier and more fun if I knew what you wanted as well." She stopped talking, giving him the opportunity to speak.

He didn't speak right away. "I really don't care. Whatever you want is fine with me." That was most defiantly not the answer she was looking for. She sighed. "So if I wanted everything to be pink, including your tux, you wouldn't care." She smirked as she felt him tense. The thought of Gaara in a pink tux was funny. "No pink. Does that help?" he suggested.

"Yes, it helps. But I'll need more help. At least try to act interested. It's your wedding too, not just mine." She said in defeat and walked ahead to Temari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio walked through the busy streets of Konoha, hoping to get to Sakura's apartment. After all that traveling, they needed time to rest. It was getting close to night time, and they just wanted to settle down and sleep.

"Almost there." Sakura said as they turned down her street. Gaara already knew how close they were, but Temari had never been to Sakura's and didn't know. Sakura led them both up the small flight of stair and to her front door. "Finally, come on in and make yourselves at home." She said as she inserted her key. She was so happy to walk in and sit on her couch. She immediately stood back up though. "I'll show you to your room Temari, although I only have one extra room. And I'm sure you'd like a room to yourself huh?"

Temari just smiled. "Oh I know you and Gaara won't mind sharing? You haven't had a problem in the past now?" she said knowingly. Sakura blushed slightly, while Gaara remained silent. "Yea, right." Sakura mumbled and walked down the hallway.

After a quiet dinner the group had watched two movies and was now watching some random reality show. Well, except for Sakura who was now sleeping. Temari yawned and read the clock. It was 11:30. "I'm going to bed. You want me to take her to her room?" she asked, motioning towards Sakura.

"No, I'll take her." He grunted out before shutting off the television. Temari then disappeared down the hall and Shut her door softly. Gaara sighed and moved towards Sakura, scooping her up in his arms. She moved slightly, trying to get comfortable and snuggled her head in his chest, sighing with content.

Gaara shut off the lamps, and proceeded down the hall towards her room. He set her down in her bed, tucking her in under the covers before joining her on the other side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Knock Knock Knock…_

Sakura fidgeted with her skirt nervously. She was afraid of how her parents would react to seeing Gaara. She knew they knew hell the whole village knew who Gaara was, even if they didn't know he was the Kazekage. And more than half of them weren't one to act kindly to him. Hopefully her parents weren't those people.

Gaara, even if he didn't how it was nervous as well. Lady's and gentlemen, we have found Gaara's weakness. In-laws! His long black Kazekage robes blew slightly in the breeze.

Finally the door opened to reveal a cheerful looking lady, who resembled Sakura immensely. Her long pink hair was kept and tidy. She wore a smile that looked bit strain and her eyes were a reddish color instead of the vibrant emerald that were Sakura's.

"Sweetie! How are you?" she called out in a high voice as she took Sakura in her arms. Sakura couldn't answer for her mother was squishing her with a hug that could rival Gai's. "Mom…air…" she choked out. Ger mother released her and gave a small giggle. "I'm sorry honey. It's just been to long you know." She looked over at Gaara. Her cheeriness seemed to end right there with that one glance.

"And you must be the Kazekage." She said very slowly, not blinking or taking her eyes off of him. Gaara didn't know how to react. He was expecting this anyways. He looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eyes, asking for help.

"Yea, mom this is Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna, and my fiancé." This didn't seem to faze her mother at all. Sakura wanted to hit her, to do something to knock her out of her trance. She decided and gave her mother a small slap on the back. "Gaara, this is my mother Ami." She said looking back and forth between her mother and Gaara more nervous than before. "Mom, where's dad?" she asked. Ami shook her head slightly and pointed inside before walking in. Sakura stood back by Gaara for a moment. "See it's not that bad." Gaara gave her a look as if she was crazy.

Introducing Gaara to her father was just the same as her mother. "Dad." Sakura said gaining the attention of the dark haired man on the couch. He looked up at his daughter with large jade eyes. "This is the Kazekage, Gaara." She could see him tense up at the mention of the name. She could see him put on a smile that seemed a bit fake.

"Gaara, nice to meet you." _Well at least he isn't staring like mom _Sakura thought. "Yes, Gaara this is my father Hiroshi." Gaara nodded his head. Man did he want to leave. There was an awkward silence as the couple stood just looking around, trying to look anywhere but at each other.

"Well, dinner is ready so let's go eat I guess." Ami said and moved to the dinning area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Gaara, how long have you been Kazekage?" Ami asked as she picked up some rice. Gaara finished chewing and opened his mouth to speak. "Three years." He stated. He planned on giving short simple answers to any of their questions.

"Really now. It must be tough to run a whole village at such a young age." Hiroshi commented. Gaara shrugged. "It's not that bad." He sounded so unlike himself. Normally he wouldn't be so free about talking. Most of the time he would ignore the people completely.

"Anyways, Sakura, since your going to be in Suna most of your time now, what do you plan on doing with your apartment?" Ami asked. Sakura stopped eating and looked up. Gaara glanced up as well.

"I didn't think about it. I mean, I might be coming back around here from time to time and I might need to stay somewhere." She said quickly. She never really intended to sell it or anything. And that would mean so much work. But she also didn't know how often she would be in Konoha. The thought made her uneasy.

"Oh, and in Suna. Where do you live dear?" Her father butted in.

Sakura gulped nervously. "With Gaara, in his home. I mean where else, he is my fiancé." She said. Sakura didn't know what they were doing with all of these questions. Hiroshi was now looking down on Gaara. It wasn't the most intimidating look, but it was the best he could do. He didn't want to be killed by the thing that reeked havoc on the village all those years ago. He knew what Gaara was capable of.

"So you live with Gaara? No one else?" Hiroshi inquired. Sakura could feel the tension rising. "Well, Gaara's siblings live with us as well." You could cut the air with a knife right now.

Gaara had decided not to take part of this conversation. He watched awkwardly as the words were exchanged. He just knew this night would turn out badly.

"He has siblings? How many?" Ami asked. She was curious to know more about Gaara. It wasn't everyday you had a killer in your home. She wanted to keep the talking going to there was no room for any actions that might result in something fatal.

"He has an older brother and sister." Sakura answered for Gaara. "Oh."

"So Sakura how is the wedding planning coming?" Ami asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, alright I guess. It's not easy that's for sure." She said quietly. No one spoke after that. Glances were exchanged but no one said anything.

Finally everyone was finished and Ami stood up. "Sakura could you help me clear the table." Sakura nodded and stood up. Gaara looked up at her with a look that said 'don't leave me'. "I'll be right back." She whispered to him as she grabbed her dish and his.

"Sakura, do you need my help with anything. You sound as though you don't know what to do anymore." Ai said as they reached the kitchen. Sakura placed the dishes in the sink. "I'm fine mom."

"Are you sure?" Sakura nodded. The pair started washing the dishes, their conversation continued. "Well, Gaara seems…nice." Sakura shook her head.

"He's changed mom, really. He's not the same as before. He's kind and nice and a really good person now." There was moment of silence, then broken by Ami.

"Sakura, do you like him? I mean, as more than friends. I understand it must be hard having to marry someone you barley know, but not liking them can be harder. I'm sure Tsunade-sama could always find someone to fill your place."

"Mom, don't worry. I've gotten to know Gaara. The real Gaara." Sakura grabbed a dish her mother finished washing and proceeded to dry it. "And you know what, I do like him. A lot. This is more than a mission to me now. I am doing this partly for the village as I promised, but I'm doing it for me too." She grabbed another dish. "I mean, this is a bit rushed and all, but I'm actually happy with him. I never though I would be…but I am. Plus, this way I know for sure I will get married. You know I've always wanted to, but when I became a ninja, it seemed more and more impossible each day."

Ami next to her was smiling. "Well, if he's good enough for you, he's good enough for me. Let's just hope your father will be the same way. He's always been protective of you."

Sakura giggled. "Yea I know." a comfortable silence filled the room. The rushing water and squeaking of the dish towel was all that was heard. Outside it was starting to get dark as the sun began to set over the horizon.

Sakura, I just have one question." Ami perused. "Which is…?" "Did you sleep with him?" Sakura could have died right there. "MOM!" she shouted. Ami giggled.

"I'm kidding." She said as she finished the last dish. Sakura watched her out of the corner of her eye as she put the last dish away. "Come on, let's make sure those two men didn't try to kill each other." Sakura couldn't help but laugh as they exited the room.

Gaara stood up as the women re-entered the dinning room. Sakura walked to his side. "Well mom, I'm tired and need my rest. If you want the girls and I are meeting up tomorrow to do more planning. I'm sure you'd love to come."

"Oh how exciting! I'd love to!" Ami said eagerly. Sakura smiled. She gave both her parents a hug and walked out with Gaara.

"Aren't you glad that's over with?" Sakura asked Gaara. Her thumb gently caressed his hand that was entwined with hers. He nodded. "Let's never do that again."

Sakura chuckled cutely as she reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

**So there's your update! I think I need to make a schedule….but I don't think it will work. So I will try to update my next story soon. **


	13. Surpises

**The new chapter is here! Sorry it took so long. But now I'm back…and ready to continue!**

**Disclaimer: have you eve wondered what makes Jiraiya so….smexy? I have. I guess we'll never know! Oh and here is a little poem. **

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue. **

**Me no own Naruto**

**So you no sue!**

Thank god that's over. That's all that ran through Gaara's head the rest of the night. He lay awake next to Sakura who was sleeping contently. He really just didn't feel like sleeping at this time. He looked at the face of Sakura's sleeping form. So this was real. He was really getting married. And to her. Sure when he first found out, he wasn't very impressed, or happy. But now, he thought he was the luckiest man alive. No one could ask for anyone better than Sakura. She was too kind, too gentle, and too…perfect.

Gaara softly stroked her face, watching as a small smile appeared. He couldn't help but give a smile as well, something very rare Gaara would do. But she seemed to bring out the broken smile that stayed hidden. She brought out the best in him, the small being that was always pushed away by his angrier side.

'_Am I really falling in love with you?' _he subconsciously asked her. He never really understood love. He never knew what it felt like to be in love. It was foreign. But the feeling he had, it seemed like something love would cause. How he always wanted to be with her. He had urges to hold her, to kiss her. He couldn't explain it. He felt confused, like when he was younger and wondered what pain was like. Well, now he wondered what love was like. And so far, if it was love, he didn't think it was so bad.

**XxX**

"Gaara, I'm going out with Temari and the other girls today." Sakura informed the Kazekage just after they finished breakfast. Temari refused breakfast, saying she wasn't hungry and was currently in the shower, getting ready to leave. Sakura was ready to go, having been ready for a while now. She was just waiting for Temari.

"You going to be fine by yourself? I mean, if you get bored, I don't know what you could do." She said, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Hn. I'm training with Naruto today." He said with little interest. At least it gave him something to do. He had to admit, beating the annoying blonde was semi-amusing. He was sure many people thought the same way.

"Alright, but don't kill him, or seriously injure him. I'm not in the mood to deal with his whining while I try to heal him." she said, smiling lightly while he smirked and walked up behind her, nuzzling his head into her neck.

"Gaara." She giggled out cutely. He smirked and brought his head up, spinning her around in his arms and planting a soft kiss on the lips.

"You know, you guys really are cute together." Temari's voice rang out behind them. The girl was leaning up against the wall, smirking at the two. "And I couldn't be happier for you." She added in. "Now let's go Sakura! We have a lot to do!" she demanded and grabbed the surprised girls hand. Sakura was caught off guard and dragged away, leaving Gaara there by himself as the front door closed. Sometimes having a sister sucked.

Outside, Sakura took her arm back from Temari and started walking on her own. "Rough enough?" she asked, looking at the older girl. "Yea well, we have a lot to do today, and I wasn't waiting while you two make kissy faces at each other." The blonde replied.

"Whatever." Sakura said blushing ever so slightly. "We have to stop by Ino's. I'm sure she still hasn't woken up. And if Shikamaru is there, it's almost definite." Sakura said, leading the way to her friend's apartment. She never noticed the small smile that played its way on Temari's face when someone's name was mentioned.

Sakura knocked loudly on Ino's door, and without waiting for a reply she opened the door, surprised it was unlocked. Even if it were locked though, she knew where the spare key was.

The pair walked into the small home quietly, not knowing if Ino was sleeping or not. Foot steps could be heard coming from the hallway. The TV was on, volume turned down low, so you could barely hear the soft hum of what the people were saying. "Ino?" Sakura called out casually. "I'll be out in a minute forehead!" Came the reply.

Sakura sighed hoping it wouldn't take to long. Temari was leaning up against the wall near the door, looking at something or other that Sakura really had no interest in looking for. After what seemed like forever, Ino finally decided to make her entrance, walking out fully dressed and ready to go.

"Sorry." She mumbled and walked around the other side of the couch, and grabbed her handbag off the coffee table. Sakura saw her hand give a sharp flick. "Wha-!"

Sakura peered over the couch to see a very shirtless Shikamaru lazily lounging on the couch, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?" he asked in annoyance. "You have to be a lazy bum huh?" Ino asked.

"Well you're the one who kicked me out of your room while I was sleeping!" he argued back. "I had to get dressed!" she glared down at him. "So. You didn't have to kick me out. Nothing I haven't seen before." He mumbled the last part quietly. Ino now held a light pink tinge on her cheeks. "You going to hang here today? I'm going out and won't be back till later." The lazy genius sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Sakura was amused by the scene. At least she didn't argue with Gaara like this. Temari looked on with a slight smirk as well. Ino sighed once again and walked off, but Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He pulled her down and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips before releasing her.

"I hate you." She said giving him a weak glare. She hated how he thought a kiss would make her anger towards him go away. What she hated more was how it actually worked.

"Love you too." He said back and closed his eyes, hoping to get back to sleep.

**XxX**

"Ok." Sakura started as she took her small notebook out of her bag. "We have to get invitations out, now." She said in all seriousness. If she had more time, they would have been out months before the wedding. But, unfortunately for her, she really didn't have the time. So now, after her guest list was completed, she finally started to get them done.

"You still haven't sent them out?" Temari questioned. "Well, have you gotten one?" Sakura said, slightly frustrated. This was just so much trouble.

"Sorry. I thought that would be the first thing you would do." Temari said, defending herself.

"Sakura dear, where are you having the wedding?" Her mother asked.

"It was hard to decide. But I decided to have it here in the village, instead of Suna. There are a lot more people coming from here than over there. So it is easier so you all don't have to travel."

"That's good, but wouldn't Gaara want to have it in his village? I mean, he is the Kazekage and all." Hinata commented. Sakura listened as she looked over her notebooks contents.

"Well, I have thought about it. But he said that he didn't mind what I did and that I could have whatever I wanted." She saw the looks of her friends, they seemed shocked. Her mother didn't know Gaara well to know that it was rare for Gaara to let people have what they wanted on his expense.

"He really said that!?" Ino asked in complete shock. Sakura nodded and wrote something down.

"I heard him say it, and I still can't believe it." Temari mentioned. "He never did anything nice for me. He either yelled at me, or flat out ignored me."

"Were you nice to him?" Tenten asked. Temari closed her eyes and looked away. They all took it as a no.

"Well, let's get these invitations out. We have to get supplies and we have a lot of writing to do." Sakura said, standing up fro her seat in the café.

After many painstaking hours of preparing and sending out invitations, the girls had finished them and sighed with relief. "Glad that's done." Ino said as they walked out of the mail tower. They had gone through Sakura's list of guests multiple times, adding and taking off different names. Sakura didn't want a big wedding, but it didn't help that she had so many friends.

"I think we're doing well. I called a lot of places for supplies and other things we need, so it's basically all set up. Ino your mom is going to supply the flowers right?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded. "Yea, she said she would do anything to make your day special." Sakura smiled. Since she had known Ino, Mrs. Yamanaka was like her second mother.

"Thanks. Now all I have to do is drag Gaara to the location so we can talk to the manager and get everything set up and arranged. Then…" she hesitated on the last part. "I have to get my transfer papers." Sakura knew she had to do it. Tsunade had told her that if she was ready to go through with it, she had to transfer and become a citizen of Suna. But she knew, no matter what, her heart would always remain in Konoha.

She received sad looks from her friends and mother. "Sakura, I have to get going." Ami's voice rang out. Sakura looked up at her mom. "Oh." She said sadness evident in her voice. "Alright." She said and hugged her mom. "Don't worry, your father and I will keep in touch and we'll see you soon, I promise." She said and gave Sakura a tight squeeze before letting go.

"I love you sweetie." She said as she started to walk off. "Love you too!" Sakura said loudly.

"Don't worry Sakura. The girls and I have a fun night planned for you. You have to enjoy being single or at least not married right?" Ino said with a sadistic smiled on her face.

Sakura subconsciously took a step away from the smiling girl "Ino, what do you have planned?"

"Oh, you'll have fun Sakura. It's almost like tradition to do something…crazy before your wedding isn't it?" Tenten said, giving Sakura a fun smile, not like Ino's psychotic one.

"I'm sure Gaara won't mind if we stay out for a bit. He should know you're safe if I'm with you." Temari said.

"Don't you want to do anything fun?" Hinata asked.

"Well, yea." Ino grabbed her arm. Sakura didn't notice till now that the sun was setting and it was getting darker out. She was in for a crazy night.

"To the bar!" Ino shouted and pointed in a random direction, taking off with Sakura, Hinata and Tenten in tow.

**XxX**

Gaara walked to Sakura's house, an annoying, and slightly beaten blonde, with him. He didn't know why the Kyuubi-vessel was still with him. He reached the door, and walked inside the home. Naruto followed him in, hoping to pay Sakura a visit before he returned home.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out loudly. If it was anyone besides Gaara who was next to the boy, they would have cringed, but the sand master remained unaffected. Annoyed, but unmoved. "I don't think she's here." Naruto said. He took it to his own liberty and started popping his head into the different rooms. "I can't find her. And didn't you say your sister came with you, because she isn't here either."

Gaara had a curious feeling. He looked at the clock. It was almost 11 at night. Had he and Naruto really been training that long? Well they would have been back earlier if the blonde didn't drag them off to the ramen shop, claiming that the old man would worry if he didn't show up once.

Gaara looked around to find Naruto look as though he were thinking. Or at least as close to thinking as he could get. In one swift movement though, his face lit up and his hand went into the air like a school boy who knew the answer.

"I remember Hinata-chan saying something about the girls taking Sakura out for a kind of, oh what did she say." She said, thinking yet again. "Oh, yea, something like a bachelorette kind of thing." He said.

"Whatever." Gaara muttered and sat on the couch, waiting for Sakura's return. In fact, not within five minutes, which seemed like forever with Naruto's rambling, had the door opened to reveal a happy Temari and a woozy Sakura, who was being supported by Temari.

Naruto looked at the pair, and chuckled a bit. "Looks like someone went to the bar."

Temari only smiled something slightly odd for her. Sakura started walking inside on her own, stumbling a bit. Gaara noticed her shaky appearance and moved to help her. She smiled up at him while he held her, trying to keep her steady.

"You took her to a bar?" Gaara growled at Temari. The girl just grimaced. "It was Ino's idea." She said in her defense. Sakura was now snuggling into Gaara's embrace.

"Did Hinata have anything to drink?" Naruto asked, knowing well that the girl wasn't the best at holding her alcohol. "She had a few round of sake." Temari said. Really it had been a competition to see who could drink more sake without getting sick. She of course won, being able to hold her alcohol well.

"I better go check on her." Naruto said and rushed out the door. He knew she would be fine in the Hyuga estate, being that her father was there, and Neji would reluctantly help if their were any problems. He just felt better knowing for sure she was alright.

"It's fine Gaara. Nothing bad happened. We were just having some pre-marital fun." Temari assured him and yawned. "I'm heading into bed. You should get her in too." She said motioning to the girl who was clinging to him, almost asleep. Well, asleep or just about to pass out.

Gaara picked her up bridal style and carried the girl down to their bedroom.

"Gaara." She murmured, slipping off into an alcohol induced sleep.

Gaara laid the girl down onto her bed and pulled the covers over her, slipping into the other side next to her. He would have changed her clothes, but with the state she was in, he would have felt strange. Even if she was awake, it would be as if she didn't know what was going on, and he would have felt like he was exposing her without her knowledge. No, he would respect her. Gaara was a gentleman.

That, plus he didn't want to serve a massive beating in the morning along with shouts of 'You pervert!'

Gaara's arm instinctively went around the girl's waist. He gently began to rub her stomach, noticing the way her body seemed to relax. His hand moved around and stopped on one particular spot. There was something on her stomach. It felt soft, like a patch. Wait, a patch? Did something happen to her.

Carefully, not to wake her, Gaara sat up and lifted her shirt up. There really was a patch on her stomach. A soft white cotton cloth was laid on her stomach, held there with a bit of tape. What could it be? Gaara's curiosity got the better on him. If it was an injury she would have healed it right? Or have had someone else heal it. He pulled the tap away, trying to get it off without pulling on her skin to much. The girl moved slightly, onto her back which made things easier for Gaara. Once she stopped, she gave a soft sigh and settled back down.

Once Gaara had the tap off, he gently lifted the cloth off her skin and revealed what was hidden underneath. Gaara was shocked, to say the least. Her skin was slightly swollen.

'_She, did she really do this?' _he asked himself. He brushed his fingertips very slightly over her puffed up skin. _'No way.' _he though.

There on her skin, in a mixture of color was a small, red kanji design. His fingers went to his forehead where his own tattoo was, and then back down to the one on her stomach. The love kanji was outlined in a dark red and as far as Gaara could tell with the dim lighting of the moon, colored in with pink. Below the small design, there were two small letters written in a black cursive writing.

_G + S_

**Chapter done! It actually took me so long to do this. I know it's boring, but we'll get to the more interesting part soon. The wedding will be soon.**


	14. Back home

**New chapter! I'm think I'm going to take a break from flow of life and focus on this story and my others. Please check out my other story love for two! I need reviews people! I have really good ideas for it!**

**He's not mine. I will devise a plan to get Naruto. When I think of it…I will let you know.**

Shocked didn't even begin to describe Gaara's reaction to the tattoo. He was flabbergasted. It was almost unbelievable that Sakura would do this. Of course under influence of alcohol, you never knew what one person would do. She must have done this without thinking.

He pulled his hand back as if he was just burnt. Slowly he covered the inked skin back up. He couldn't stand it. The symbol. The love symbol. He remembered the day he imprinted it on himself. That painful day. The horrifying images ran through Gaara's mind.

He cringed harshly as the image of his dead uncle played over. His heart broke that day. The one person…the only one he ever thought could or would love him…tried to kill him. And if that weren't bad enough, he had to admit that he hated Gaara. Hated him for taking the life of an innocent woman the day he was born. It killed Gaara. He could have sworn he died.

His heart shattered. It was broken beyond repair, and no amount of love that could enter his life would ever heal it. But he never thought that love would enter his life. He knew his siblings held something in the way of caring for him, but it wasn't what he needed. He needed someone who wouldn't be afraid of him. Someone who wouldn't care about his past.

He looked down at the girl beside him. He never thought that love existed. Until she came into his life. Even if he hadn't felt the love yet, he got a taste of it. And in all honest truth. It scarred the hell out of him. Every time he thought of having someone love him, his thoughts turned to Yashamaru, and how he betrayed him. Gaara had realized that he didn't want love.

He had learned his lesson. Love isn't something that is so simple. It's so difficult. And he hated it. He never knew what it was like to be loved. He now knew he never wanted to love anyone. The one thing he so longed for all his young life…was the one thing that scarred his older self.

He was afraid of getting hurt beyond repair again. He was afraid that if he loved someone, they wouldn't love him back. He was afraid that love would never exist in his life. That maybe what was going on between him and Sakura is just an infatuation, something that won't last through a whole marriage.

He was afraid of love.

Painful memories of his childhood plagued his mind. Gaara clutched his head, trying to shut out the pain and lonely-ness. He gently threw the covers off his body and grabbed his shirt. Pulling the clothing over his head he opened the window, and without looking back into the room, he climbed out and took of into the night.

**XxX**

Sakura was frantic. She woke up to no one beside her that morning. That wasn't what freaked her out though. Gaara could have just gotten up before her. No big deal. She walked through her home, searching for the red head. Temari was already a wake, watching something on TV while sipping some coffee. Sakura noticed that Gaara wasn't there. She was about to ask the blonde if she knew where Gaara was, but Temari beat her to the question.

"Sakura is Gaara still sleeping? He's usually the first to wake up." Sakura now grew more worried "No, I was just looking for him." she said, her voice held concern. Temari though, didn't seem as worried.

"I'm sure he's fine. He did this all the time when he couldn't sleep. Besides, he's the Kazekage, he can protect himself." Her words didn't help the kunoichi. Sakura wasn't afraid of someone else hurting Gaara. She was afraid of what he could do to himself.

Sakura wasn't a medic for nothing. Besides studying the anatomy of the body, she was also trained to study the psychiatric condition of the body as well. She had studied hard, having Tsunade training her in this area. She was now able to recognize signs to different conditions, weather it be depression or mental disabilities. Judging by Gaara's past and everything that…to her own knowledge…happened to him, he was at a high risk to have a mental breakdown at any time.

Besides that she never knew him to just leave and not let her know. Or at least leave her a note. But he was a grown adult; he could do as he chose. She wasn't there to keep 24/7 monitoring on him right? She couldn't help but worry though.

"Oh, well I just hope he'll be home, we were supposed to go and make a final decision on where the wedding and everything was supposed to be."

Temari nodded to show she understood why Sakura was overreacting. Planning a wedding was hard, and if you're given only a month to plan it, a girl can have a bad breakdown, especially if the groom is no help. "Here, get dressed and we'll go search." Sakura agreed with the offer and ran off to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only an hour later the girls slumped back into the small apartment, defeated. They didn't find him. Nothing. No trace of chakra, no sand particles…nothing at all.

"It's not like him to leave without telling me." Sakura sighed. "Do you think…maybe something's troubling him?" she wondered out loud. Temari didn't say anything. She was thinking to herself. It was odd that he would just leave and not say anything. He was acting more like….like his old self. Back when he was younger, he was more distant. He would leave at any time without telling anyone. Now he would usually let someone know. It was odd.

"He's fine. I know it." Temari said. Once again the reassurance from the other girl didn't help Sakura. But she couldn't help but agree. From down the hall a sound emitted. It sounded like someone shutting something. Curiously Sakura descended down the passageway. She heard foot steps coming from her room.

She walked in to find the one person she was searching for laying on her bed. His jade orbs were staring intently up at the ceiling while his hands lay casually on his stomach. It looked as if he had been there all day. She wanted to know what was wrong, but didn't want to do anything to anger him.

Slowly, the cherry blossom girl moved towards her bed and crawled up, lying next to Gaara.

And that's all they did.

They just laid there in silence. Neither one of them said or did anything. Moments passed. Both of them were sorted through their own thoughts. Both series of thoughts being different. Sakura could feel his body heat radiating off of him. It was comfortable. She rolled on her side and studied his face. It was a void, no emotion was shown. It was like he magically changed into a rock.

"Gaara." She whispered. He didn't move. She reached her hand up and traced it along his cheek. "Tell me what's wrong." Her voice was so gentle.

He still remained silent. He was afraid. He didn't know what he wanted. The only thing he did want was to avoid being hurt again. These newly risen emotions that were stirred inside him brought back painful memories. It was a hard thing to deal with.

But it's not like he could tell her he was afraid. Afraid of her. Afraid of her love. No, he couldn't be afraid of her love. He was afraid of himself. What would happen? It was too confusing. Gaara was getting a headache.

"Please." Her soft voice was frantic. She wanted to help him. "Just talk to me." Her hand moved down his jaw line and to his neck. It traveled back up again and expertly massaged his temples. The chakra infused fingers felt so good, and it help him relax. Gaara sighed.

"I don't know what to do." That's all he said. He left it hanging, as if daring her to guess the rest of why he was upset. He closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle touch of her fingers.

"Afraid of what?" she asked. Sakura wanted to figure out what was wrong, but didn't want to enter dangerous territory.

He was under her spell. Maybe it was some sort of wicked jutsu. He couldn't keep himself from speaking. "I'm afraid of getting hurt. I've never know what it's like to have someone love me." Sakura nodded her head and continued her relaxation process. "The only time I ever thought someone loved me; it turned out to be a big lie. The bastard tried to kill me." Gaara growled the last part.

"He said he hated me. I'm just…afraid to get hurt like that again." He couldn't believe what he was saying. He would have never told this to anyone. So why her? Wasn't she the one he was supposed to avoid?

"I've been hurt too." She said. Her hands stopped her massage but found his hair more interesting now. She ran her fingers through his long amber locks. "Not as bad as you. But…I've been betrayed by someone I thought I loved. It hurt. So bad, and I spent my time crying tears over him. He didn't deserve those tears." Sakura's eyes grew dark. She hated herself for what she did.

She cried so much over him. He wasn't worthy of her tears. She trained so hard just to bring him back. But if she ever did, what would she do? She would probably fall for his old attitude. If he apologized, she would hesitate, and then accept it. If he asked her to start loving him, she would hand her poorly sewn heart to him. If he asked her for marriage, she would be at the alter at any time. If he asked her to restore the clan, she would give herself to him.

But not now. She thought about it. What about the man next to her? Would she do the same for him? He had grown on her. She admitted that she had feelings for him. If given the choice, would she have married him, probably not. But the way they were now, she honestly wouldn't hesitate. He was too good a guy to give up. She had grown to except him and his past. She had learned to deal with his mood swings. She had….learned to…to love him.

But was that right? Did she love him? Did he love her? Could their feelings go beyond a crush? Her hands moved his hair and locked around his arms. She didn't stop herself from putting herself on his torso and hugging her body to his. Maybe, her feeling did go deeper. "We've both had bad things happen to us. We have to accept that, and know that not everyone's love will hurt us."

The words sank in, and Gaara understood what she meant. His arms held her to him. "I'll never hurt you either." He said. Sakura smiled and buried her head in his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have to head back now." Gaara said. It was still the same day, only an hour after their conversation. Sakura grew worried. "But I was going to meet the manger of where I want to have the wedding." She said.

"I know but I have to make sure Kankuro didn't lead to the fall of my village." He replied, knowing how easily Kankuro could crack under pressure.

"Um…fine." Sakura said. She made her way to the door and slipped into her sandals. "I'll be back then." She said and made her way out the door. Gaara watched her go, wondering where she would be going off to.

Ten minutes later the kunoichi returned, seemingly satisfied. She made her way to her room to pack. Gaara appeared in the doorway. "Where did you go?" he asked. Sakura went to her dresser and sorted through her undergarments. Gaara noticed and saw a flash of white cotton. He blushed.

Sakura was oblivious to his discomfort and answered his question. "I asked Ino to go and look through the places I was going to look at. I trust her judgment. I left her a list of things I needed and she promised she and the girls would help out." Sakura was terribly relieved to know her girlfriends would be helping gout so much.

Finally after they were ready they left. It was a long travel from Konoha to Suna. Tree hoping really was tiring after a while. After taking the night to rest, they resumed their journey early in the morning, hoping to be in Suna by at least sunset.

When they sun was starting to descend, their hike through the desert plains was nearing an end as the village began to take form. From where they were, it didn't look like it was in disastrous trouble. Upon entering the village, the three began to inspect their surroundings. Shops were closing and the people were traveling home for the night.

"Everything looks ok." Temari said, thankful that Kankuro kept good care of the village. Gaara was relived.

Sakura was just happy to see their home. Thoughts of sleep filled her mind as a smile appeared on her face. Nice warm comfy bed and sleeping in Gaara's arm was perfect. She yawned widely.

As Temari and Sakura walked towards the house, Gaara started to take a different route. "I have to go to the office." He said. They nodded though Sakura was a bit disappointed. That means he wouldn't be home till late.

Gaara made his way into the Kazekage tower. He found Kankuro sitting at his desk, signing papers. Good, someone would know the pain he went through everyday.

Kankuro looked up from his work, taking notice to his brother's presence. "So how was Konoha?" he asked. Putting the pen down, Kankuro sat back in Gaara's chair.

Gaara sat in a chair opposite to his desk. "Tiring." He said in all honesty. He heard chuckling. "Meeting the parents is always the hardest." Gaara nodded his head in agreement. "I thought her father was going to kill me. Or at least try." Kankuro chuckled again.

"How was everything here?" he asked. It was then that Kankuro's mood turned serious. He stopped his chuckling, and lost his amused grin. "There have been…foreigners coming around. More than usual. They have been asking questions. I think they're the one looking for Sakura." Gaara growled. So now they were asking people. They really were trying hard to get Sakura huh? Who could want her so bad?

He made his way back home with Kankuro. The issue didn't subside from his head as he tried to plan out what he should do. She would obviously need more security, but he knew she wouldn't be so easy as to having a guard with her. Maybe he should have more ninja patrolling around the village, keeping an eye on her and strange activities.

Walking into the now dark house, both boys made their way to their own rooms. Gaara found Sakura sleeping in his bed, curled up and clutching her small panda bear. He changed into his pajama pants and climbed in next to her. The stirring on the bed cause her to wake. She lifted her head and noticed him next to her.

Gaara kissed her shoulder. "Sleep." He said pulling the covers over them both. She turned her head and gave him a chaste good night kiss before falling back to sleep. Gaara pulled her body as her back pressed into his bare chest. He wouldn't let anyone take her from him. No one would ever hurt her.

Including him.

**Well, I honestly don't like this chapter. I'm running out of ideas. I'll think of something though. So I hope you liked it…..Review please!**


	15. The Uchiha Brothers

**All of the ideas that everyone gave me helped so much! I've got ideas and I'm ready to go! If I get this chapter up….i hope I do….then I will be leaving tomorrow for Florida….don't worry…it's not really vacation….it's for a wedding…so I will be back on Monday!**

The silver sheen of the metal glittered in the light. Her hand grasped the handle tightly. Water droplets dripped down her face as she brought her hand up to brush them away. The blade hovered a few inches above her delicate skin. In one swift movement the metal slid over her flesh. She slid the razor over her skin a little to fast as it dug into her body, leaving a scarlet trail down her leg.

"Damnit!" Sakura exclaimed loudly. The warm water from her shower brushed the blood away. She put her razor down and healed her leg quickly. She picked the razor up again and resumed her action.

Ten minutes later, she stepped out of the bathtub, having shaved her legs successfully without anymore injuries. She stood in front of the mirror, tanktop and pajama shorts in place. Her hair was neatly wrapped in a bun. The pink haired girl rubbed lotion between her hands and spread it along her shoulders and arms. A cold breeze blew in from the open door.

Sakura pulled her shirt up a pit, exposing her tattoo. She lathered it with lotion. The skin was starting to peel. She stared at it through the mirror, admiring the artwork displayed on her skin. Man, if Tsunade found out…well, she didn't want to think about it. Sighing, she rubbed her hand over the inked skin.

"Regret getting it?" Sakura jumped and looked at the doorway. Gaara was leaning up against the doorframe, giving him the edgy bad boy look that she could never help but drool over. She brushed her hand over her mouth quickly just to be sure.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she pulled her shirt down. Gaara walked into the room, now dressed in his own night clothes and leant into her back. Both of them looked in the mirror as they watched Gaara's actions. His hands reached to her tanktop, but her hands tried to stop his. His one hand trapped both of hers while the other lifted the shirt and exposed the tattoo. Sakura shivered as his hands brushed over it.

"You were drunk." It wasn't a question but a statement. Sakura gasped and turned around, facing the red head. "No I wasn't!" Gaara was shocked.

"I was sober when I got this alright!" she said triumphantly. This caught the Kazekage off guard. "So you were in the right state of mind when you got it?" he asked, still unsure if what she was saying was true.

"Yes. We were about to go to the bar, but I stopped everyone. I told them…I wanted to do something…crazy." Sakura starred off into space while she remembered that night. "And I've always wanted a tattoo."

"So you decided to get this?" he questioned. His finger tip traced the initials. Their initials. "Why?"

"Why not?" she retorted. She pulled her shirt back down and made a move to leave. Gaara stopped her. His hands moved to her waist as he set her on the counter. Sakura just gave him a questioning look. "Why did you do it? If you weren't drunk, why would you do something like this? Something permanent, that you can't erase."

Sakura didn't know how to answer. She thought it was cute, obviously he didn't. "Chill Gaara. I guess I just wanted to. I don't know how to answer this….I wanted to do something…special. For us I mean." It was the best way she could figure how to answer. He remained silent for a moment.

"So. You weren't drunk? You did it…because you wanted to?" he asked this question slowly, as if trying to understand it at the same time as he asked it. She gave a nod and gazed at his face, reading his semi-confused expression.

"I never told you because…well I didn't know how you would react." She answered truthfully. She was afraid he would get mad, but she wasn't sure why. He shouldn't get mad. It's her decision after all.

She starred longingly into his jade orbs, waiting for him to say something. Or at least give some reaction. Gaara reacted though. He took her lips into his own, kissing her slowly. His hand cupped her head bringing her in closer. It wasn't the reaction she was looking for, but she responded anyways. She parted her lips when he nipped at her bottom lip.

His tongue fought with hers, him winning of course. His lips left hers as he trailed kisses down her jaw line and to her neck. She leant her head to the side, granting him more access. Her breathing was becoming short. "Gaara." Her small moan drove him wild. Gaara's hands traveled down her body, then back up her shirt. The girl didn't seem fazed as her own hands danced along his chest.

Soon his lips met hers again, this kiss no longer being gentle and sweet, but hungry and passionate. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his teeth nip at her lip. She felt it. Her shirt was being lifter up higher and higher. His hand brushed over her breast, causing her to give a short gasp. Sakura felt his smirk against her lips.

Sakura's hands moved along, trailing down his back, pulling him closer to her. That's what she wanted. To be as close to him as she could. She felt his hands go down her thighs, caressing the soft skin. But it was Sakura's time now as she started to kiss his neck, biting gently at the skin. She was amazed at how soft his skin was.

She kissed him again on the lips, never getting enough. They pulled away, both panting slightly, and rested their foreheads together. Gaara could feel her heartbeat as his hands rested on her chest.

"Whoa. Guess I shouldn't have come up." It was Temari. The girls seemed a bit stunned as she saw the pair in the position they were in. Sakura sitting on the bathroom counter, Gaara's hands up her shirt. Sakura's hands grabbing at Gaara's shirt. Their hair was all messed up. Plus they were both panting like water deprived dogs.

"Ok, if you two aren't going into the bedroom soon, just want you to know that dinner is ready." Sakura seemed to think about it, and it looked like Gaara was too. They returned their hands to their rightful places and Sakura was fixing her hair in the mirror.

Once they were already, they followed Temari out the door. The blonde smiled as they walked by her. Temari sighed dreamily. "My little brother is growing up." She couldn't see it, but she felt Gaara's glare and Sakura's intense blush. She wasn't stupid. "It's so cute you know. With you two together and you're going to get married. Who knows, maybe I'll be an aunt!" the thought of a niece or nephew seemed to make the wind mistress happy.

She turned around and found no one behind her, but heard the closing of an upstairs door. "Oh look, their going to try for one now!" Temari chuckled as she made her way to the kitchen. Kankuro sat at the table, bored as ever. He noticed Temari enter, and gave her a questioning look. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing really. It's just; we're going to have a niece or nephew running around here soon."

Kankuro had to hold onto the table to prevent himself from falling out of his chair. "NANI!?"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"Sakura-san!" Pink hair danced around as Sakura turned to face her caller. She was leaving the hospital after a long day of work. She noticed a scroll being placed into her hand. A dark-blue haired girl stood before her. "This is the scroll of the patient who is going into surgery tomorrow. It's for you to study over."

"Oh, thanks Aya." Sakura smiled and walked out of the hospital, into the dry, desert air. Unfortunately it was sandy today. Sand was being blow everywhere and people hurried along to their destination. Normally Sakura would have liked to take a nice long walk to get home, but now she wanted to get there quickly.

Taking a different route, she tried to remember the shortcut she discovered days ago. She followed a familiar path and took different turns. So far so good. She passed shops that were more sheltered than normal. She passed several people who pushed past her, hoping to get out of sandy wind.

Sakura's hair blew up in all directions. Sakura took another turn, into an area that wasn't so familiar. She felt a wave of panic as she entered the strange place. Just then, a large gust of wind blew through the area. Sakura shielded her eyes from the small bit of sand. The wind hurt at it hit her bare skin. She ran to what looked like a near-by alley way. She sighed as she escaped the harsh wind. The buildings shielded her well.

"Need help?" Sakura froze, like a rabbit's defense against its prey. That voice. She knew that voice. It was the voice that belonged to someone her heart yearned to find, but never wanted to see.

Sakura whipped her head around, and her eyes didn't deceive her. Raven, chicken like hair. Dark, piercing eyes. A smirk plastered on his face. White shirt that exposed his well defined chest. Baggy blue pants. Black boots. And the damn purple bow. That thing could make any man look gay.

"What the hell do you want!?" she glared at the man. "What is it Sasuke!?" She felt him draw nearer to her. She pushed herself against the wall, in a way, hoping it would suck her in and help her escape from him.

"What do I want?" he chuckled a bit. "What have I always wanted Sakura?" Sakura hated the way he made her name sound so sweet and vile at the same time.

"You've always wanted to be an asshole as far as I can tell!" she spat back at him. Sasuke pushed himself up against her body. She cursed herself for back up against the wall. Sasuke's arms went on either side of her, prevented her escape.

"Oh, you've got me wrong. I knew I was good at the hiding my emotions act when I was younger. I'm still good at it. No no no Sakura. I've always wanted you. Since we were younger and even now. I fell like I could take you now if I want." Sakura shivered as his head inches closer, his lips near her ear.

Sasuke's voice dropped to a whisper. "And I want to take you." Sakura gulped. She felt her palms sweating. A familiar feeling crept into her stomach. It was one of terror and excitement. But she didn't want this. Not with him.

"I want you to some with me. I want you to mother my children, help me restore my clan Sakura." His voice was like poisoned chocolate. So rich and dark, but deadly at the same time. She had to resist. Those old feelings are gone. She had feelings for Gaara now. Sasuke was the past; she had to look at her future.

Sakura tried to push away when his lips dropped to her neck. He kissed and licked the skin. "S-stop Sasuke." She could barley get the words out. Her body was betraying her. Only Gaara was allowed to make her feel this way. She felt tears prickle her eyes.

Sakura could get herself to push him away though. His lips went higher, and higher, getting closer to her lips. She had to stop him.

It was out of nowhere though, she felt free, as Sasuke's body left hers. "You leave her alone." Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Gaara." She whispered. Gaara's fist was outstretched, looking as if he just punched someone. Sasuke was picking himself up off the ground. Gaara punched Sasuke.

"Well if it isn't the Kazekage. I see you're with my future wife huh? We can always change that." Sasuke said, his voice turning dark. Gaara stood in front of Sakura, ready to defend her.

But in the blink of an eye, Sasuke's eye changed. They were no long his usual deep onyx eyes, but his new scarlet eyes. With the sharingan in full power, Sasuke could see and mimic all of Gaara's techniques. Let sand fight sand. Sasuke blinked as he looked at Gaara though. _'What the hell?' _he asked himself. There was no way.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Sasuke yelled. Sakura was confused. Gaara was standing there, virtually doing nothing. She glanced between the boys, not knowing who was more insane, the one doing nothing, or the one screaming at him for doing nothing.

Sasuke ran up to Gaara, and attempted to push him away. "Stay away from her!"

Sakura was frozen as Sasuke continued to beat Gaara. Gaara didn't seem affected and his sand surrounded him, blocking the attacks. Easily, Gaara knocked the boy to the ground. Sasuke flew back, and winced as he landed hard on the ground. "What are you doing here!?" Sasuke demanded.

Gaara glared at Sasuke. "Get out of my village." Sakura ran to Gaara's side. She glared at Sasuke as well.

"Sakura, stay away from him!" She gave him a menacing look. "Go Sasuke. And don't come back. I'm engaged to Gaara." Sasuke glared at them.

"Stay away from her!" he shouted again.

"Don't tell me to stay away from my woman." Gaara said calmly. Sasuke picked himself up. "She's more my woman than she'll ever be yours!" Sasuke retorted. Sakura glared again.

"Don't you ever say that! I never was your woman, and I never will be! Just get out of here!" Sakura hugged herself and turned to leave. She pulled on Gaara's sleeve as he turned to follow her. Sasuke watched as they went.

Gaara took lead. He headed out to an unknown area, but Sakura trusted him. They took various twists and turns and Sakura just followed, trying to avoid the harsh wind.

They traveled for almost 20 minutes. "Gaara, are you sure your going the right way?" Sakura asked. She pushed her hair out of her face. They were in a small clearing, near the entrance of the village. Gaara turned around and Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Gaara?" she questioned. She looked into his eyes and gasped. They were red, and had black spiraled in the middle. It happened to fast. The face she came to love melted away and was replaced by a face she knew all to well. She had only met this face in person once, but it was something she would never forget.

"No." Sakura whispered as she started to back away. "What's going on?" she asked. His genjustsu melted away and Sakura stood in fear, observing the man in front of her. The name of the man passed through her lips.

"Itachi."

**Ok, I'm going to Florida….I'll have fun….I'll update as soon as I can when I return! REVIEW!**


	16. Bear the Uchiha heir

**Sorry for not updating sooner….but the important thing is that I am updating now!**

**I had a great time in Florida by the way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make any money from this of fic!**

Sakura backed away cautiously, prepared to make a run for it. She would definitely rather be lost in the village, than taken by Itachi. She didn't speak a word as she turned to run off, but as soon as her body was turned, he appeared in front of her, looking as if he had been there the whole time.

Sakura looked behind her, curious to see if this was just a clone. But there was nothing behind here either.

The wind blew violently, spewing sand into the air. Sakura cringed and closed her eyes. They snapped back open though, when she felt something around her waist. She was instantly pulled against a body. His body.

She glanced at his face quickly, and then tightly shut her eyes when she saw the sharingan spinning. "Open your eyes kunoichi." His voice was deep and commanding. Almost like Gaara's. She wanted Gaara. She wanted him to come save her. She wanted someone to come save her.

Itachi on the other hand devised a way to get her to open her eyes. The best way, shock her. So he did. Itachi lowered his head close to hers and placed his lips on hers, watching her. From the moment he kissed her, Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Perfect timing as her eyes looked into his. The sharingan spun and Sakura grew drowsy. She fell limp, sleeping in his arms.

In a flash, they were out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kazekage-sama! Kazekage-sama!" One shinobi was running down the hallway towards Gaara's office. He burst in without knocking, and didn't think twice about consequences.

Panting for breath, the shinobi looked around the room. "Where's the Kazekage?" he said aloud. Kankuro looked up from the paper work on the desk.

"Gaara had to leave for an emergency meeting in Iwagakure. He won't be back for a couple of days. Is something wrong?"

The man's face paled. "Kankuro-san. I saw it."

Kankuro glared at the man. "Saw what!?" he demanded. The man gulped.

"Sakura-san. She has been taken by the Akatsuki!"

Kankuro stood instantly. "Are you sure?"

The man nodded. "I believe it was Uchiha Itachi. I couldn't get a good look, but I'm almost positive it was him."

Kankuro growled. Gaara would kill him if something ever happened to Sakura. But he had grown awfully fond of her as a little sister, and he wouldn't be able to handle it if something really did happen to her.

"Send a letter out to Iwagakure and explain the situation. I'm going to get Temari. We need a group to leave out in search as well."

"Hai!" the shinobi left the room immediately. Kankuro was pissed. The Iwagakure council sure picked a wonderful time to hold an emergency meeting with their closest ally nation. This would not be easy. Frustrated, he left the office, and ran off to find his sister.

He found her at home, and explained their situation. They had to be quick. Temari followed Kankuro out the door, making sure her fan was secure. They both charged to the gates of the village, having no idea where to even start their search. Silently, they both went towards the north. They could do short searches around the village, looking for any sign of which way Itachi went with Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura brought her arms around her knees and hugged herself tightly. Why did it have to be her? She honestly thought back when she was twelve, that being on a team with Sasuke was the best thing that could ever happen to her. Now she knew she was wrong. But even back then, if she somehow found out this would be her future, she could almost guarantee that she wouldn't have requested to switch teams.

It was his fault wasn't it? It was all Sasuke's fault. He had to somehow come for her, and want her. If she never knew him in the first place, would she be sitting here, wondering where she was or if she would make it out alive? What did Itachi want with her anyways?

Sakura shivered. The room was dark and cold. She was sitting on a bed. Whose bed, she didn't know. The room was bare, with just about nothing in it. She looked around. Ok, a bed, bedside table and a desk. Nothing to brag about. Bravely she stood up and looked around some more.

Where was Gaara? Wasn't he supposed to come save her? Did he even know she was missing? Sakura didn't know exactly how long she was gone. It couldn't have been long. But of course she was sleeping, so it could have been days.

Sakura froze. She heard footsteps. Frantically she made her way back to the bed, and curled up, pretending to be asleep. She could feel herself shaking out of fear. Oh god. The doorknob was turning. Someone was coming in here.

Light sank into to room as the door opened. It quickly disappeared when the door was closed again. She could feel someone's gaze on her. Their presence was coming closer.

The other side of the bed sank as the person climbed on the other side. Her eyes remained closed. She didn't move, and she tried her hardest to get her breathing under control.

"I know your not sleeping kunoichi." Her breath hitched. Damnit. Still she didn't move. She waited for him first.

His hand came in contact and rolled her over so she was facing him. Still her eyes never opened.

"You can open your eyes." They slowly opened to find normal dark black eyes looking back at her. She looked away. He had the same eyes as Sasuke.

"I see you can't look at me. Is it because my brother and I look so similar."

Sakura ignored his comment. The frown on her face deepened. "What do you want with me?" her voice was soft and fragile. She didn't even try to hide her fear.

He smirked. "Rumors spread far don't they? And they can be heard by anyone." His voice was cold. She hated it. Itachi sat up. "I heard some rumors. Rumors of a kunoichi specially trained by the Hokage. Even possessing the strength to surpass the old woman." Sakura subconsciously moved away and glared at the man.

"I heard that she was quite powerful. And beautiful." His hand stretched out to caress her face but she moved away quickly, disgusted. "One more thing. I heard she was worthy to be engaged to the Kazekage. Is that correct?" She remained silent. He didn't need to know anything.

"So you won't speak to me. What's your name?" she was shocked. It seemed like such a stupid question.

"You never said what you want with me." She mumbled. Slowly she stood up off the bed. Her feet started to move her backwards.

"You know you're not going to get out. Especially with me here." Of course she knew that. Couldn't she try though? Give her some credit!

"I brought you here because I need an heir. Being a wanted shinobi…there's no telling when it's going to end for me. And I need someone to continue my legacy. To continue my power. And I can't have just any woman bear my child. I need a strong kunoichi."

Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes. She took another step back. What was with it with her being the one to bear the Uchiha heir? Sasuke was one thing but Itachi! She only met him once and it wasn't even for that long. Plus he didn't even know her name!

Sakura took another step back. "No." Before she knew it, she was pinned down to the bed. Itachi glared down at her, the sharingan boring holes into her. She suspected it wasn't to do any harm to her, but to intimidate her.

"Do you now how easily I can kill you right now?" she never answered. Her eyes were wide, tears beginning to form. No, she wouldn't cry for something stupid like this. She had to be strong.

"I can easily get another kunoichi to bear my child. It won't be hard." His tone was almost threatening.

"Then why don't you go get them and leave me the hell alone!?" she spat back. She didn't mean to raise her voice, but damn, he was almost…annoying.

"You're special. My idiot of a brother wants you. I know this." Woohoo. So now she was special. Man, he was making her feel like a toy that they could just throw around get pregnant. Sakura started to make a struggle, but it was no use.

"You can't run from me." His face was growing nearer. His mouth was next to her ear. She struggled again. "I like it when my women try to fight me."

Sakura stopped her movement's immediately. She felt his tongue snake out and lick her ear lobe. Another shiver emitted from her spine.

"Stop." She breathed out. She didn't like this. Where was Gaara? She really was desperate for him to come to her.

"You don't like this?" she hated it. His hands trailed her curves. She was frozen. She felt like she couldn't do anything. One tear escaped her eye. No, she wasn't supposed to be crying. She was supposed to be trying to get herself out of this mess.

"You'll learn to enjoy it." He whispered in her ear. She sniffed. His lips came in contact with her neck and moved up towards her jaw line. It burned. Everywhere he touched burned. His kissed were poison. Gaara's were sweet and desirable. His were rancid and distasteful.

His lips were on hers. She didn't respond. Sakura tried once again to push him off. It wasn't working. Her tears were pouring out now, and she hissed when she felt his hands move up her shirt.

She turned her head, preventing him from kissing her anymore. She heard a sigh, and felt him get off of her. Once again, his lips by her ear. "Like I said, you will learn to enjoy it."

He forcefully turned her head to him and placed a sour kiss on her lips before leaving the room. Once he was gone Sakura furiously whipped away at her lips, hoping to get the taste of him off of her. She then sank back into the pillow, as her tears spilled out of her eyes.

Outside, the day grew to night. Itachi came back two more times, and his actions only grew worse. She didn't cooperate with him, he hit her. At first she was in total shock. She looked at him with her mouth wide open, her hand on her cheek where his hand made contact.

A figure had appeared outside and watched the incident happen before his eyes. He was furious. He was going to murder Itachi. He noticed Sakura hugging herself tightly and sobbing. What would Itachi want with her anyways? He didn't even know her. What was going on?

**There, you have your update! Happy? I hope so! Review! **


	17. I love you wait no not you!

**AH! This would have been posted like…days ago, but every time I tried to upload it…I got this error message. I used to get them before and I would wait a day then they would be gone…but this is ridiculous!**

**I am…how should I put this….i didn't realize so many people would have terribly different feelings about the last chapter. I know some of you hated it…to my surprise…I just want to assure people two things…**

**This is NOT a rape fic…**

**And this IS a Gaara/Sakura. **

**So yes…I hope you all won't kill me for what I have planned for this chapter and the rest of the fic. Don't worry…Gaara and Sakura will be happily married by the end…it just may take a good few chapters till it happens. And sorry to disappoint you all more…Gaara isn't the one outside…just thought I would let you know!**

**So on with the fic! Your all going to kill me…I know it. **

Sakura looked over at the window. It was night now. The star shone, sending out sympathetic rays of light. The giant orb of a moon glanced down on her with sorrow. Was Gaara looking at the same moon she was? Was he looking for her? Did he know she was gone?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara ran through the sandy desert. He had received a notice from Kankuro to come back to Suna immediately. He had a wave of panic wash over him. What could have happened? Something to the village? Or…something to Sakura?

The thought only made him run faster. The village came into view and he ran through the front gates. He was instantly greeted by one of the guards. He was obviously waiting for Gaara to return, as he stopped Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama!" Gaara stopped his pace and looked over at the shinobi. He almost looked afraid to even tell Gaara the news.

Gaara spoke, since the man obviously wasn't going to talk first. "What's going on?" The red head starred intently, waiting for an answer. The man looked intimidated.

"Ano…Kazekage-sama. It…it seems that Sakura-san was indeed kidnapped." Gaara froze. "It was by one of the Akatsuki. One of the other shinobi witnessed it. He said the person appeared to be Uchiha Itachi. Kankuro-san has already left with Temari-san to find her."

Gaara didn't stay to find if the shinobi was finished or not. As fast as he entered the village, he left again.

'_Damnit!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The person outside of the Akatsuki hideout had been watching Sakura, making sure nothing happened to her. He was sure by now that Itachi wouldn't come back, and would most likely not be back by morning. Hopefully.

He noticed the pink haired girl get up and go over to the window. He hid behind the shadows of the trees. He noticed her stare longingly out at the sky before she started to try to get the window to open.

He almost snorted in amusement. They left their captive, unguarded in a room that had a window. How stupid could you get? Maybe they underestimated her. But it looked as though the window didn't want to move. She tried in vain to get it to budge.

She stopped. She made a quick hand sign. She was molding her chakra. Soon after, the kunoichi made another attempt to open the stubborn window. Her hard work seemed to pay off, as the framed glass began to budge. Higher and higher it went up, until there was enough room for her to slip out. Sakura made another hand sign as a shadow clone appeared beside her then walk off.

The person outside masked their chakra, and felt her do the same thing as she climbed out the window. She didn't even stop to decide where to go. She just ran off as fast as she could.

He just waited for a moment before taking off after her. She wouldn't be hard to catch up to. Her chakra was still undetectable, but he kept a good visual of which way she went.

He ran along the same path she did. It only took a few minutes before he was able to see her. He charged as fast as he could, suddenly appearing out of no where in front of the girl. She gasped as she ran into him, then ounce again as she looked into his face. "On god." She whispered and picked herself up.

Sakura knew if he didn't get away she wouldn't be going back to Suna soon. She picked herself up as fast as she could and fled in a different direction. She knew he was going to pop magically somewhere near her, and she was right as she felt him push her roughly into a nearby tree. She groaned and looked at him. How she wanted to wipe away that smirk.

"I see my brother has taken a liking to you as well. Bastard. Doesn't matter. He didn't seem like he would mind if you happened to…disappear."

She turned her gaze away. Sakura didn't even try to get out of his grasp…she knew it would be useless.

"I can't believe you!" she hissed. His expression didn't change. It was if he was waiting for her to explain why she had said this. "I just realized."

He didn't reply again. She couldn't help but smirk sadly. "You're just like him. Your brother. You two are exactly alike." This caused some expression from him. He scowled and pushed her into the tree more. "And why would you say that?" he hissed.

Her smirk changed into a smile. "You like to hurt us huh? The one you loved. If you ever did think of us as more than just teammates." She could feel his angry aurora. His hand moved to her throat as his other trapped both her hands above her head. Sakura continued. "Even if it's not in a physical way, you killed us. We were your second family. We took you in, and gave you our love, me and Naruto did."

He glared at her, as if what she was saying was completely untrue. "We took care of you, or we tried. You never returned any of our care, besides when you save us a few times. I loved you, Naruto loved you. Was that not enough? I know you had a goal, to get stronger. And to kill…that _man._" She glared to herself and to Sasuke. She felt like telling him it was his entire fault.

"Do you purposely want to hurt me? To truly kill me inside? I'm hanging by a finger, trying to get by and forget about you." The tears built up in her eyes as she prevented them from falling. She could see his angry expression. "You killed us. Your family. Every day you were gone, we died a little. Until we gave up. We were dead by then. It was useless."

She looked up into his face again. She was waiting for him to do something. Hit her…something. "You're exactly like him."

And then he snapped.

"Don't you ever say that!" she always hated it when he yelled. "I am nothing like him! He did it on a whim…I have something…a goal. I am an avenger. You didn't have to get attached to me! I didn't get attached to you!" she suppressed her instinct to flinch.

"And by making me bear the Uchiha heir. Do you know how strong a bond that will form? I know you hate forming bonds with anyone. So why with me? Why not some random other girl?" Sakura voice grew gentle. "Why must you torture me? Can't you just leave me alone? You never like me around. So why now?"

"Like I said…I am nothing like him." The sharingan was revealed and Sakura had no time to close her eyes. His hand on her throat moved and forced her to look at him. The familiar drowsy feeling over washed her.

"Yes…you…are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara was running as fast as he could. The desert had melted away into a lush green forest. He couldn't see very well, the moon being his only source of light. He readjusted the strap of his gourd and continued on.

"Gaara!" he looked behind him to see his blonde sister running after him. How they ended up in the same area, he didn't know. She caught up to him quickly.

"Kankuro was just talking to one of the other shinobi. They said they say the other Uchiha carrying someone who looked like Sakura. Do you think Sasuke had Sakura?"

He didn't care to answer as he took off again. "Gaara wait!" Temari called as she followed her brother.

Gaara didn't know which way Sasuke was, but he could only guess he was heading back to the sound village. They had to stop him before he could get there. He needed to get Sakura back. If something happened to her under his care, their alliance with the leaf village could suffer. But more than that, he would be crushed if something happened to her.

The thought only pushed him to go faster. He was blinded by his anger towards both Uchiha's for taking Sakura. She was his. What could they possibly want with her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had to have been traveling for a while because as Sakura picked her head up, she found herself slung over Sasuke's shoulder, as he jumped from tree to tree. The ground below ran by in a blur.

She realized she had to get away from him. She knew she wouldn't get out without a fight. And at this point, she was ready for one. Thinking of something, she did all she thought she could. Without Sasuke noticing, she brought her elbow up and smashed it into the back of his head.

Sasuke grunted and stumbled as he fell towards the ground. Sakura slipped out of his grasp. She noticed the sun was starting to rise. They had to have been a far distance from where he first found her.

Sasuke picked himself up and growled. "What the hell!" he shouted. Sakura glared. She got into a fighting stance, ready to fight for herself. She felt her anger rise as Sasuke chuckled.

"You want to fight me huh?" he seemed amused. Sakura wasn't. She continued to glare at him. "Well, then come on. I won't hold back. Show me how strong you've gotten!"

Sakura let out a cry as she charged at him, chakra pumping in her small fist. Sasuke had no problem in dodging her attack as he pushed her hand away and punched her in the back. Sakura was sent flying, but she quickly regained composure and stood right up.

She charged again, but Sasuke once again blocked her attack. Sakura countered and sent a kick towards him. He blocked that two. They exchanged their attacks, and blocked each other out. If she could get one hit. She continued her attacks, trying in vain to land one hit. She saw her break as an opening caught her attention.

Molding her chakra she sent a fierce punch in that direction and smirked as she felt it connect. She hit him on the front of his shoulder. Sakura could swear she felt something crack.

The attack sent Sasuke flying and he landed hard on the ground. He shakily stood up. Sakura regained her fighting stance. She knew she had to do good. There was no way she would let Lee down after all the time they spent training.

Sasuke's sharingan eyes watched her intently. She didn't seem fazed by them at all. Sakura was smart. She specially trained with Kakashi so she could learn the tricked of the sharingan.

She gathered her chakra once more, and prepared to send out another round of tiajutsu. She ran at the man in front of her. "You're still going to try that?" he asked as he jumped back from her attack. Sakura's fist contacted with the ground as it was broken up violently, as if an earthquake had gone through.

Sasuke didn't seem to be fazed by her strength. He knew she had gotten strong, but he knew he was stronger. He noticed her come at him once again. For one thing, she did have the fighting spirit. But he had enough of this. He blocked her attack and sent a blow to her stomach. Sakura doubled over in pain.

"Enough of this." His voice was commanding. Sakura glared up at him. The last blow really knocked the wind out of her. She fought for air. Pushing herself up from the ground, she faced him.

"I'm not done!" she was ready to lunge at him again, when she found herself, yet again pinned up against a tree. This time she fought against his grasp, but he held her tight. Hands above her head, his other hand on her face, holding it still. His legs pinned hers so they couldn't move.

"You are persistent. I like that. But I do have a little trick up my sleeve. I've trained my eyes. I've discovered things about this sharingan that I didn't even know about. I don't even know if Itachi knows about it."

Sakura tried to move her face away but she couldn't. It was then, that she felt someone coming near. Their chakra was strong. She could feel their anger. Could it be?

"Gaara." She whispered. Sasuke forced her to look at him.

He looked at her dead on with the sharingan. Her eyes widened as she felt all of her control of her body melt away. Her struggling stopped. She fell limp in his hold. She couldn't do anything. Her mind was screaming though. Trying to do something. She couldn't.

Sasuke didn't break eye contact with her either. She still had her senses. She just couldn't move. She tried to scream out, but her mouth didn't open. She could even control her own voice.

"I've discovered this neat little trick." Sasuke face was coming closer to hers. "I can take control of another person's body. Whatever I want them to do, I can make them. Whatever I want them to say, I can make them say." Sakura couldn't do anything. She was helpless. She felt like she did before, when they were genin, and she was useless to everyone.

"She wanted to scream at him. To beat him in the worse way. But she couldn't. His lips were on hers now. His eyes never disconnected with her own though. It scarred her in a way. That all she had to do was break their eye contact, but there was no way she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara had felt a familiar chakra and rushed towards the source. He went ahead of Temari and Kankuro, knowing they could catch up. He just had to get to Sakura. The chakra wasn't moving, they were just standing there, almost as if waiting to be caught.

He didn't even bother to mask his own. If the person there was who he thought, there would be no point. He didn't need a strategic plan. He was too angry to care.

He then found himself in a small clearing. He scanned the area and found a glance of pink trapped between an Uchiha and a tree. He wanted to charge in, but observed the two.

He couldn't tell if they knew he was there or not. But the scene in front of him made his blood boil. They were kissing. In front of him. In the middle of the forest. He didn't know if Sakura was enjoying it or not. He got his answer when he heard a moan escaped her.

That little thing seemed to tear him apart. He made himself appear, as he ran towards the pair. "Mmm. Sasuke I love you so much."

And that was the moment Sabaku no Gaara died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura knew at that point that someone was around them. Sasuke continued to kiss her. She felt her lips disobey her and respond to him, allowing his tongue in her mouth.

She felt weird as they were being watched. She wanted this to end. Sakura also knew that Sasuke knew someone was there. He probably knew who it was. At this moment, she didn't know whether she wanted it to be Gaara or not.

But right then, she wanted to bite her tongue as Sasuke made her moan. It was the freakiest thing hearing yourself moan and not intentionally doing it. He kissed her a moment longer.

She then realized she didn't want Gaara to be there when she saw him appear. Her eyes were still connected with Sasuke's, but she could also see a glimpse behind him. Gaara was charging in. A wave of relief washed over her as she saw her love run towards her.

But Sasuke must have known too. Because he ended the kiss, and she felt her mouth open.

"Mmm. I love you so much."

Sakura could have sworn she died right then. Because if she didn't…she was bound to be dead soon.

**I know you all hate me! But please…it's not that bad! It will get better. It would have been longer, but I had to end it. So please review. –Hides behind Sasuke- Blame him! **


	18. Just like ice water

**Honestly…I'm glad you all liked and didn't decide to kill me. So the suspense with continue on in this chapter…I know it's annoying, but you can't have a good story without suspense right? Then it'd be boring. **

**And this chapter is dedicated to ****LacarinoxTiegegun! I don't know if this will be an early or late b-day gift! Anyway, happy b-day!**

**So…on with my wonderful story!**

Was she dead? She didn't know. Everything was black. There was no longer any pressure pinning her to a tree. No more lips on her own. Nothing.

Maybe she was. Sakura didn't know if it would be good or bad if she was dead. She didn't feel anything. Not a thing. Emotion wise, she was worried. She was worried about Gaara. Was he ok? Was he hurt?

But then again, maybe she wasn't dead. She felt solid ground beneath her feet. There was noise all around, but she ignored it. It sounded like shouts. People shouting? Maybe.

She realized then her eyes were closed. The beautiful jade eyes were freed from the red and black mixed ones. She had mobility of her body, and her voice was once again. No one to make her tell lies anymore.

But her eyes opened to the sight of Sasuke trapped in Gaara's sand. A trail of blood was oozing out of his mouth, and his eyes were shut tight.

"Sakura!" She didn't move. Sakura starred at the scene in front of her. Her eyes were wide, her mouth hung open slightly. Kankuro came up next to her, tempted to hug her after seeing she was alright.

He followed her gaze. "Gaara!" The redhead was glaring as hard as he could. His hand was twitching as the sand grew steadily tighter around the Uchiha. It didn't take long for him to attack, and trap the raven haired boy. He just now wanted him to die nice and slowly.

"Gaara don't!" This time it was Temari. The blonde rant to her brother, but didn't go near him. When he was in a rage, he didn't hesitate to hurt anyone.

"Why shouldn't I? If he wants to take something that was precious to me, then why can't I take his life? Or is it not precious enough?" His voice made him sound possessed. As if the demon still resided within his body.

Sakura began to shake. She had only seen this side of Gaara once, and most of the time she was unconscious, and trapped against a tree. What was it with pinning her to trees? But she didn't like it at all. He seemed to be controlled by his fury. Her body froze and refused to move.

Temari glanced back concerned. It didn't seem like Gaara was going to give, and she didn't want anything serious to happen. This side of Gaara could frighten anyone.

"Kankuro get Sakura out of here! Go back to the village!" Kankuro just gave her look.

"What, Temari! You can't handle him by yourself!" Temari shook her head. Sakura didn't need to see this. The girl looked too stunned for words.

"I'll be fine. Get her out of here! She doesn't need to see this." Temari looked back to her brother. "Gaara, you have to stop this! We'll take him back to Konoha, and let them deal with him. He may have information that they need!" She knew Tsunade would be very happy if the Uchiha was returned, full of secrets that could benefit all villages.

The sand only tightened. Temari had to think of something fast. A way to make him stop.

"Kankuro, get going!" she snapped, knowing her brother hadn't moved. He was always stubborn when it came to Gaara. He had grown attached to his brother, and wanted to protect him. But now, he had a little sister to take care of.

"Sakura, let's go!" he stated as he grabbed the frozen girl arm. She didn't budge. He gave a sigh. Gaara growled in front of him. Sakura had goosebumps all up her arm. He could feel her shaking.

"Come on." He said, as he picked her up bridal style. Sakura let herself be taken away. She didn't care. Too many thoughts flooded her mind. It was terribly confusing.

Kankuro had her securely in his arms as he made a wish that everyone would be alright.

After awhile, Sakura relaxed slightly, and buried her head in Kankuro's chest, happy for the safe feeling he gave her. Her big brother. Someone she could depend on.

Kankuro looked down at the girl. He could feel her shaking. What could she have gone through? Or was it just because of what she saw Gaara do? Moments later he felt his shirt get slightly wet. She was crying.

He had never been good with crying girls. He remembered when his sister cried when she was younger. It was always over the stupidest things too. Normally, the puppet master would just walk off.

But he felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. She must be so confused and scared right now. All he could do was hold her tighter, and moved faster to get her back to the village.

**XxX**

The gates of the village came into sight. Kankuro ran, with what energy he had left in him. He had been traveling all night, trying to get back without any trouble or danger to Sakura. He ran past the guards and slowed his pace down.

Honestly, he thought Sakura would have fallen asleep, but she was wide awake. Her shaking and crying had stopped, but she was looking out past his arm, mainly at nothing. He could tell she was fragile right now, if not broken already.

"Sakura are you ok?" he asked gently. She didn't respond, so naturally he took that as a no.

Kankuro walked to their home, and fumbled around trying to open the door, while holding the girl at the same time. Luckily he made it inside, and closed the door behind him with his foot.

He set Sakura down on the couch, and observed her as she curled up into a tight ball, biting at her thumb nail. Her eyes were terribly wide, and unmoving. Her body language explained it all. She was nervous, scared, afraid, and looked as though she saw a ghost.

"Do you want anything?" he was trying to sound a soft as he could. Kankuro really didn't know if he would be able to do this. Take care of a broken girl, who witnessed some horrid things. He made out what sounded like 'water' and rushed off to get it, needing an excuse to escape the thick tension filled room.

Sakura had too much on her mind. Her emotions were blended and unorganized. She didn't what she felt at this point. She didn't know if she was feeling anything at all. There was too much built up inside of her. The girl needed some release. It was too much to handle. She needed someone to explain what she felt.

Kankuro re-entered the room, a cold glass of water in hand. Sakura looked up slightly, and reached out for the glass. It was cold, and it was wet. Best guess was the glass came right out of the freezer. That's how she liked it. But she studied the glass.

Its exterior was cold, as well as its contents. That was exactly how Sakura felt at this point. So full of too much, all blended and confusing. She felt cold too. Everything was cold. But she also noticed the condensation on the outside of the glass. A drop of water dripped down along the side of it. Like it was crying.

Then the clever kunoichi realized something. She was the exact same as a glass of ice water. She kept everything inside, and cried on the outside.

And before she knew it, the glass was being stripped from her hand as she fell forward into Kankuro's lap, sobbing uncontrollably.

Kankuro's eyes widened. Wow, he did not know what to do at all. Slowly, his arm reached down and patted her back, rubbing circles around it. He could hear her muffle some words that he couldn't make out.

"It's ok Sakura. Everything will be fine." Sakura shifted in his lap. Kankuro was terribly uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to push the girl away, even if he wanted to.

"I screwed up." she mumbled. Sakura dried her eyes and began to sit up. Needing comfort, she rested her head on his chest. She was surprised when he didn't nudge her off.

"You didn't screw up. It was that damn Uchiha. And if Gaara is smart, he should be able to see that you love him. I don't know what happened, but it couldn't have been good because I haven't seen Gaara that mad in a long time."

Sakura thought back, and cringed. "It was bad." Tears escaped her eyes, as she hastily whipped them away. She couldn't believe what happened. She felt like she betrayed Gaara, even though she didn't exactly do it. But her body disobeyed her. She was horrible. But she knew that she loved Gaara, and she would try her hardest to win him back.

Besides, she didn't even know if he was angry with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been gone for six days. Temari had convinced Gaara to let Sasuke live, and to bring him to Konoha, and let them deal with him. He was a missing nin, and he held information they needed, so this would help strengthen the ally between the villages.

They were silent on their way back, and Temari didn't dare try to ask her brother what happened. She didn't want him to snap and kill her.

Right now, the kunoichi hoped that Sakura was alright and Kankuro was still alive. He didn't handle situations like this easily, and she knew it. He had never been the most comforting person. If you were crying you'd probably get more sympathy out of that cold Hyuga before Kankuro did anything to help.

"The village is close." Temari noted as the view of the village gates came. She wanted to run right through the gates and get home, but she didn't think Gaara was eager to get there. Hopefully everything between him and Sakura would be alright.

Half and hour later the pair was in the village, and coming close to their home. Gaara seemed to stop outside the house and look away.

"Gaara? Aren't you going to see Sakura? To see if she's alright?" Temari asked, curious at his new behavior. The boy shook his head, his eyes narrow.

"I need to go to the office, make sure everything is alright there." He made a move to walk off but Temari grabbed his wrist to stop him, and knew she was putting herself in more danger, but now she didn't care.

"So work is more important to you than your own fiancé?" Tamari was glaring at the red head, which he returned the glare full on.

He didn't answer right away, almost as if contemplating on what she said and he said. "…yes…" With that he walked off, knowing that Temari was pissed at him. Hopefully she didn't poison his food or try to kill him when and if he slept that night.

The blonde was dumbstruck. Sakura get's kidnapped, her brother is blinded by anger to get her back, and now he won't even see her to make sure she is alright.

She was tempted to run after him and drag him back, but refrained from it. Maybe something happened that made him walk away form her. Could Sakura have done something?

Temari opened the front door and looked around, finding a seemingly empty house. "Wonder where they could be?" she mumbled, and moved down the hallway, up the stairs and to her room. She set her fan on her bed and left, going to Sakura's room. Before she could even open the door, or even knock, the door opened and to her surprise she found Kankuro leaving the room.

He looked up, slightly in shock. "Thank god your here." He said, letting out a sight of relief.

"Is she alright?" Temari asked, trying to see around her brother. Kankuro shook his head, and stepped out closing the door behind him.

His voice was low and panicked. "She won't stop crying. Ever since we got back, everyday I come to check on her she's crying, and if she's not sobbing out loud, she's silent and crying. I don't know what I hate more. I feel bad, and I don't know what to do!"

Kankuro opened the door and shoved his sister in the room. "Fix her!" he said, and closed the door again.

Once the door was closed, Temari knew Kankuro made for an escape. At least he tried. The room was dark with the curtains closed. Before Sakura started staying in Gaara's room, Temari remembered that the curtains were always open, letting in the bright fresh sun and air. Now it was dark, and gloomy, as if someone just died.

There was a lump on the bed, and she heard soft sobs. "Sakura? Are you ok sweetie?"

Temari moved to the other side of the bed, and climbed on. She put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked up.

"Temari! W-when did you get b-back?" Sakura gave a small hiccup and rubbed her eyes. She looked towards the door. "Where's Gaara?" she looked desperate to find him.

"He went to the office, don't worry he'll be back tonight." More tears flowed down Sakura's cheeks.

There was a pregnant silence, as Sakura turned to lie on her back, and stare at the ceiling above her.

Temari broke the silence. "Sakura…what, what happened? I mean, Gaara's been acting weird. I've never seen him snap like that. It took me so long to get him to keep Sasuke alive…"

"Sasuke's still alive?" Sakura asked as she sat up quickly. Her eyes bore into the blonde.

"Uh…yea. We took him back to Konoha and handed him over to the ANBU." Sakura laid back down.

Temari didn't know if Sakura was happy or upset that Sasuke was live. The girl looked terribly confused. "What happened?" She asked softly. Sakura whipped away fresh tears. It took her awhile, but she stumbled through the story, frowning through it.

Temari nodded as Sakura finished off with a sob. "I get it now. Gaara is upset because of what Sasuke made you say." Sakura nodded. "And he doesn't know that it was Sasuke that made you say that. He thinks you said that."

"Yes. He hates me. And I feel horrible. I'm a horrible person. I should just go back to Konoha and hope our alliance with your village hasn't been destroyed."

Temari brushed a strand of her bangs out of her face. "Never. I don't think something like that would bring Gaara to cut the alliance. You just need to talk to him when he comes back home. I'm sure he'll understand when you explain it to him." Temari gave an encouraging smile.

"I guess so. I just…." Sakura's voice grew small. "I just hope he knows…I love him."

**XxX**

Gaara didn't want to get back home. He was dreading it. He couldn't face Sakura, not now.

The Kazekage didn't know what to think. He had heard, the woman he fell in love with (he fell hard may we add) confess unknown love for another man. And that other man just happened to be that damned Uchiha at that!

Could it be true? Could she still be in love with him? The dark haired, dark eyed, brooding, avenger. Damn him to hell. Gaara would have killed him if Temari hadn't given him a good reason not to. Konoha should just send him back when they get their information, then they could kill him.

Hesitantly, he opened the door. It was later in the night, but three people sat on the couch, watching the TV. H shut the door quietly, hoping to get away unnoticed, but there was no such luck. They all had good ears huh?

Sakura's head whipped around fast. She sped off the couch, and before Gaara could make a get-a-way, she had enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Gaara! Oh my god, you're alright! I'm sorry!" She cried. Gaara was uncomfortable. She continued to spill out all of these apologies. Non to gently, Gaara pushed her away as she stumbled into the back of the couch. Kankuro and Temari had been watching and glared at the boy.

"Gaara! She's worried about you and you just push her away!" Kankuro defended. The red head didn't care as he left the room, and ascended up the stairs. Temari watched him go and glanced back towards the girl that was in front of her. But she was gone. Instead she was slumped down on the floor, bawling her eyes out.

Words were being mumbled as she sobbed. Temari moved to comfort her.

"I always mess up." Sakura whispered.

**HA! Another chapter done. Although I'm mad! Fanfiction is screwed up. First I can't post chapters…now I'm not getting any of my reviews or alerts! I could be missing reading out on a good story and it's all the sites fault! **


	19. Ice cream with a friend

**Damn Fanfiction…I hate it right now…I'm expecting so many alerts and reviews in my e-mail soon….i hope I get them!**

**Disclaimer: I'm glad I don't own Fanfiction or else there would be plenty of people pissed at me right now….the site really has to work out its problems!**

**Oh and sorry for all of the alerts! I've been going back and editing chapters. Sorry if you all got confused!**

Terrified.

It was the only word that could describe how Sakura felt at the moment. Her thoughts were distorted; she didn't know what would happen.

What would happen if things with Gaara didn't work out? Would she leave? Go back to Konoha? Or would she stay in Suna and find another place to live? The thought of leaving confused her more. She didn't want to leave per se. If you gave her the option a month ago, she would have been gone in a heartbeat.

But things were different now.

She had someone she loved here. Someone she didn't want to give up. And everything got ruined because she was stupid and couldn't keep herself safe. Stupid stupid stupid!

So, now she was a crying lump on the living room floor. Temari was kneeling in front of her. "Sakura, instead of crying like this…why don't you go talk to him, explain everything."

The crying girl merely looked up. "He won't listen Temari." She whispered. Sakura hated herself at the moment. She wasn't acting like her normal self. The Sakura Haruno she had grown up to be would never sit around crying, and give up. She had to be strong. Maybe he would listen to her. Hopefully.

Stopping her tears, and wiping her eyes, Sakura stood up and gave Temari a nod. "I'll go talk to him."

Temari gave her an encouraging smile and watched as Sakura left up the stairs.

"You think he'll listen to her?" Kankuro asked. He wasn't sure what to do or thing on this situation. He just wanted to stay out of the whole thing.

"I think…if he loves her enough, he'll listen to her and understand."

**XxX**

Upstairs, Gaara was lying on his bed, staring passively at the ceiling. His thoughts were on a certain pink haired girl, and how she betrayed him. He didn't know the truth, and he was too pissed off to believe anything else.

A knock on his door woke him from his thoughts. He didn't say anything. Maybe they would go away.

A pink head of hair popped into the room. "Gaara?" he ignored her. He had nothing to say to her. "Can I talk to you?" He didn't move.

Sakura stiffly walked into the room. She didn't know where to start…or if he would even care. He looked pissed and hurt. A weird combination.

Slowly, Sakura moved and sat on the bed, fidgeting nervously. She played with the hem of her shirt, causing the material to stretch. She couldn't look him in the face. But she couldn't help her wandering eyes from stealing a quick glance.

She frowned. He looked really hurt. It hurt her. But he was also half looking at her, half ignoring her. He had a look that said, 'get on with it.' Clearing her throat, Sakura tried to speak through her discomfort.

"Ano…Gaara. I just want you….no I need you to know, that I don't love Sasuke anymore. I don't think I ever did."

Sakura could have sworn she heard the smallest snort come from him. She should have known that he wouldn't believe her.

"Please. I'm being serious. I don't love him. I didn't say those words in the woods that night! Sasuke…he made…"

"Don't lie to me."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Gaara I'm not lying!" Sakura shouted back. She didn't like yelling, but she had to let him know she was serious.

"How could he have made you say it huh? He doesn't know any mind-transfer justsu. That's obvious."

"He didn't use any mind transfer! It was his sharingan!" Sakura grew frantic. She had to convince him somehow. Gaara rolled over on his side, his back now facing the worried girl. Sakura started to chew her thumbnail.

"Gaara please." Her voice grew gentle and desperate. "His sharingan allowed him to take control of my body, my voice. That's why I kissed him, that's why I said those wretched words. I didn't do it. Sasuke did."

Gaara didn't move. "How can I believe you? You could just be covering it up right?"

Sakura was in disbelief. She roughly grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Gaara was surprised at her sudden tactic and was easily flung onto his back. He glared at her. But that's what she wanted. Even if he was glaring at her, he was looking at her and could see her expression. Her face was pleading with him.

"Gaara, please believe me. I'm telling you the truth. We have to solve this before the wedding." She said. Gaara turned back onto his back when her hand left him.

"There is no wedding."

Sakura gulped. How bad could this get? What would happen? Did she just screw up the alliance between the two villages?

Her throat constricted and cut her off from speech. Her mind buzzed with different possibilities that could happen. Her eyes turned glossy, but she looked up to prevent the tears. She had to be strong and get through this.

"Gaara. Just…please I'm trying to…"

"Go."

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Get out." His voice was all too serious. She continued to gawk at him.

"Please, just listen to me." She pleaded.

"No. Get out now." he said pointing a shaking finger at the door. Knowing she wouldn't win, Sakura fell in defeat and walked towards the door. Before she left she turned back over her shoulder.

"I just want to make sure you know…" She took a paused before continuing.

"I love you."

**XxX**

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

Temari looked down at the sulking girl who resided on the couch. Sakura had gotten back from the hospital, and looked close to being dead. Temari didn't know if it was because of work, or because of her love life, that was hanging by a thread. Gaara could be so damn stubborn.

"I don't think he'll listen to you." It was creepy, but Sakura's voice was distant. A little too distant. Temari was worried, and has been worried after Sakura told her of how Gaara didn't believe her.

"I'm his big sister; he has to listen to me!"

Temari knew she was lying, but all she wanted to do was help out her friend. And her ass of a brother as well. But it was horrible because the three siblings were alike. All three of them were extremely stubborn and didn't listen to each other often; unless it was a true threat did they listen.

"I'll try. Maybe he will listen to me." Temari she, trying to give the pink haired girl some hope. Sakura didn't say anything as Temari left her.

No more than ten minutes later, the door opened and Sakura hear two voices from the front entrance. She didn't seem to be bothered, or care for that matter. She heard both voice though, and she knew one was Kankuro, and the other was…

Sakura became curious and perked up a bit. She looked over the back of the couch and noticed a head full of blonde hair.

"Will you shut up already?" That was Kankuro. His face looked annoyed and she could tell he wanted to get away from the chatty blonde.

"Well sorry for trying to have a conversation with you!" The blonde yelled back, throwing his arms into the air. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"I personally don't care about which kind of ramen makes the best breakfast."

"Well you should! It's a very important matter!" The blonde looked her direction and his frown instantly changed into a wide smile.

"Sakura-chan!" he cheered and moved towards her. Sakura smiled, for the first time in a long time and moved off the couch quickly.

"Naruto!"

**XxX**

Sakura and Naruto were walking around the village by themselves. "So, why are you here?" Sakura asked, as she pointed out an ice-cream stand she visited once in a while. As she walked around with her blonde friend, she realized how well she got to know the village in such a short amount of time.

"Tsunade-baa-chan sent me here for some extra protection for you." He said. Sakura nodded and ordered her vanilla cone as Naruto asked for chocolate. She was immensely happy to see him, and it was exactly what she needed at this time.

"So how's it been going on with you Sakura-chan?" the boy asked as they took a seat on a vacant bench. Three young kids ran by, school bags lagging behind them as they ran off from school.

"Not so good." She said truthfully. Naruto gave her a questionable look.

"Is everything alright. What's wrong?" he asked. His blue eyes gave her worried look. Was that all anyone did? Look at her worriedly? At least they cared enough to.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" she asked and stared at the ground. The sun was growing higher through the afternoon hours, and it was burning brightly.

"Yes. Baa-chan put him on 24 hour ANBU watch. He looked miserable when Gaara and his sister brought him back." Naruto licked his cone.

"Did you hear…what he did?" she asked. The blonde shook his head.

Sakura almost regretted starting this conversation. She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. She gave her ice cream a lick and savored the creamy texture.

"Sakura, tell me what he did." Naruto stated firmly. Sakura looked up innocently.

"Fine…I'll tell you."

Sakura started off and told Naruto how Sasuke had some of his own men try to kidnap her. Then how Itachi had kidnapped her, and then her escape. Naruto's face was unreadable, and she heard a grow escape him when she told him how Sasuke caught her and what he did and made her do, and how Gaara witnessed it all.

"That bastard." Naruto growled. His hand started to squeeze his defenseless cone, as it started to crack. "I can't believe he did that. And now Gaara doesn't believe you?" he asked, making sure what she said was right.

Sakura nodded. "I…I just can't believe this." He mumbled. Looking up at his pink haired friend, Naruto noticed her upset face.

Sakura's shoulders shook, as she fought back tears. She hated how easily she could start crying. The tears built up and came close to falling.

"You really love him don't you?" Naruto asked quietly. Sakura nodded her head as one of the tears fell. Naruto enveloped her in a hug.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme isn't here and he can't mess things up. And if Itachi comes near you, I'll do anything to get rid of that bastard!" Naruto promised. He was always wonderful at making promises and he would keep trying to keep until he made them happen.

Sakura let the droplets of tears fall. She returned the hug with gratitude. "Thanks Naruto."

**HA! I did it! I updated! **


	20. My first

**I'm so much for reviewing people! I hate to say it but this story is coming to a close in a few chapters. : ( Yes it is depressing, but it will be my first completed Naruto fic. I will be writing another Gaara/Sakura fic called "Identify me." I'll explain about it more at the bottom if you're interested. I don't know how long it will take me to get it up, but I will work on it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. –Shrugs- It's something right?**

Those words. Those three words hit him so hard it was unbelievable. How could they hit him hard? It was the first time someone had said those three words to him, and he could tell…that she meant them. Just by the tone of her voice could he tell.

Gaara hadn't been able to focus on his work all day. The papers were stacked on his desk, but he couldn't concentrate at all. He made a mistake. A huge mistake.

She had to have been telling the truth. Gaara knew, once she left and said _that _to him that it must have been true. He was just an idiot. A damn idiot.

Did he rush after her? No. Did he tell her he felt the exact same way? No. It was his stupid pride. And the fact that he was too shocked to move.

A knock on the door to his office could be heard and before he could welcome them in (in an unfriendly way of course) the door already opened to reveal his brother.

His savior.

"Kankuro. Good, can you take over for me? I have to go somewhere." Gaara stood up and left the room quickly before Kankuro could open his mouth. The older sibling just watched as his brother ran out of the room.

Sighing, he looked over at the mound of papers on the desk. "And I was just going to ask if he wanted to go out for lunch. I get stuck with the paper work. Man I don't like my siblings sometimes."

**XxX**

Gaara didn't exactly know where he was going to. He just couldn't concentrate on his work. Thankfully Kankuro came in at the right time.

So at this point, Gaara found himself wandering around the village, casting glances through various shops and businesses. Maybe this was what he needed fresh air and the open outside. Many people he passed gave him a wave or a "good day Kazekage-sama." And like the good leader he has to be he replied with a small wave or nod.

Several children ran past him, as he walked by. Their small shouts to him went noticed as he tried to give him a smile. He honestly has lightened up, and was friendlier towards the village. His village.

Unconsciously, Gaara found himself walked aimlessly towards the hospital. Why was he going there? One reason.

Sakura.

She was probably on duty right now, but Gaara couldn't see her. Not now. He wanted to apologize to her, but that wasn't really his style. His pride was way too big. Stupid pride.

"Gaara!" The red head turned to find a shinobi clad in orange coming his way. Naruto caught up to Gaara and smiled.

"I didn't expect to see you walking about." He said happily, glad he caught Gaara. He was on guard duty, watching the surroundings where Sakura was. This meant he was keeping tract of the area around the hospital.

"Naruto. What are you doing here?" Gaara asked. It was a stupid question because Gaara already knew what Naruto was doing here since the blonde was staying at their place. He took to Sakura's bedroom while the rosette girl bunked with Temari. She could have been staying with him in his room like it used to be.

"Guarding." He stated with a shrug. His sweatshirt had been tied around his waist, and his white t-shirt blew around in the breeze. "Man it's hot here." He commented while wiping his forehead. Gaara had obviously gotten used to the heat.

An awkward silence filtered between the two. Surprisingly Gaara broke it.

"How's Sakura doing?" Gaara couldn't help but look down as he asked. He saw her basically everyday, but the two reframed from making eye contact. He missed talking to her.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." Naruto said in all seriousness. Gaara understood and agreed as the two made their way to a bench nearby in the shade.

"She really misses you." Naruto started, looking up into the partly cloudy sky. It was bright blue, matching his eyes. He loved days like this. The sky was a perfect shade of blue and the clouds created a slight dimness in the sunlight so it wouldn't hurt your eyes.

Gaara knew that. It was obvious by the way she was acting. He felt so guilty.

"You realize that she really loves you. And I know you love her too. I understand that you had a hard time in the past, dealing with love and everything. Trust me; our lives are not that different." Naruto paused for a second and looked at his friend.

"But Sakura has been there too. She may not have had it as bad as me or you, but she hasn't had it easy. She lost her first love. Not easily either. It killed me to see her looking so hurt after that bastard left. I made a promise to her, and I couldn't fulfill it. She promised me she was alright, but I could tell she wasn't. I was always willing to give her my love. I tried so hard to. But she didn't return the feelings. And I know it was hard for her to trust anyone, even me. And I'm her best friend." Naruto paused again, seemingly to collect his thoughts.

"Sakura is to much a precious thing to lose. There are people out there that would do anything for her. Like Rock Lee. He was completely devoted to her, and still is. Even if she doesn't' return his feelings, he will do anything for her. I know you can be the same way Gaara. Not only do I want her to be happy, but I want you to be happy too."

Gaara understood his words. He was right. Even if she didn't have as bad of a life as he had, she still hadn't had it easy. He was being childish to believe she didn't understand how he felt when Sasuke made her say that.

"I found my happiness with someone." Naruto continued, thinking of his girlfriend back home. Hinata was wonderful, and he loved her with all of his heart. "I just want you to find them. Even though you already have. Just talk to her."

Gaara nodded. He would talk to her. But not now. Later, he defiantly would.

With that Gaara stood up. "Thanks Naruto." He said. Turning back, he gave his blonde friend one of his rare smiles. Naruto grinned back.

"Anything for my two best friends."

**XxX**

Sakura didn't know if she wanted to go back to her Suna home or not. It was depressing there. Even with Naruto staying with them, she couldn't' stand to be so near to Gaara and not be able to kiss him, hold him, or even talk to him. Instead she walked into a bar she passed ever night she went home.

The dimly lit room was pretty full and Sakura looked around at the unfamiliar faces. Quickly she took a seat at the bar on one of the stools. The place was nice and clean. Maybe she would come back. A band played a soft melody in the back while some danced along or just listened and talked.

"What can I get ya?" A female voice asked. Sakura turned her attention to the violet haired bartender. Shocking gold eyes smiled at Sakura.

"Some of your best sake please."

With a nod, and a curious glance the bartender hesitated before casting Sakura's order. Why had she looked at Sakura like that?

Sakura watched her questioningly as the bartender grabbed a bottle of sake and a small shot glass. Returning, the girl set the items in front of Sakura and watched as the kunoichi poured herself some drink.

Sakura was about to take the shot, but stopped half-way there as she noticed the girl watching her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, slightly annoyed about being watched. Hesitantly Sakura put the glass back down, waiting for an answer.

"I was just wondering. You Sakura Haruno right?" Sakura was unsure of why this girl would be asking who she was.

"Um…yea I am." She said answered slowly. The girl nodded.

"I thought so. I've seen you around with Gaara-sama awhile back." She answered. "I'm Sakaya. Sakaya Konuka."

Sakura had no idea why she was telling her this, or why she was supposed to care. Miserably, Sakura downed her shot and went to pour another one.

"You're the one engaged to Gaara-sama right?" Once again, a curious question was asked.

"Yes."

Neither one of them spoke for a bit, and Sakura was relived when Sakaya left, but frown when she returned, and shot glass in hand. Sakura was hoping to just have a few by herself and leave, but it looked like she was going to have an alcohol buddy tonight.

After Sakaya had one of her own shots she spoke. "I envy you." Sakura didn't know what she meant. "I mean, you got Gaara-sama. So many girls are wicked jealous of you right now."

Sakura didn't know why they would be jealous of someone who wasn't even talking to the Kazekage. But of course they didn't know that. Hopefully.

"Why?" Sakura stupidly asked. She knew why, so why did she just ask?

"Well, you should know he had a huge fan club. All the girl around here want him."

Sakura couldn't help but feel hatred to all of those girls. "I'm a member of his fan club." Sakura including Sakaya to that hatred list.

"But you don't have to worry about me. I have a boyfriend whom I love dearly." Sakura gulped down her third shot and handed the bottle back to the girl in front of her.

Sakura didn't really have anything to say. But for some reason, she just wanted to leave. She wanted to go back home, and she wished everything would be back to normal where she would just curl up in Gaara's bed with him beside her.

"I just have to say congratulations. You're probably the most envied girl in Suna. I've heard a lot about you. I mean, you're a wonderful medic nin from what I've heard. I always wanted to be a medic, but I've never had a lot of skill. I tried it before, but all of the trainers gave up on me." That was sad. It must be horrible to have your teacher give up on you.

But that's how Sakura thought it was when she was younger. Kakashi never did any special training with her. It was always with Naruto and Sasuke. It made her doubt herself so many times. Like she wasn't good enough. She had almost thought of giving it all up. But Tsunade came and took her under her wing. Kakashi didn't mind either. She didn't either obviously. Where would she be if she never had been trained with Tsunade?

She wouldn't be here, that was for sure.

So why couldn't this girl in front of her be taught? It would be tougher than teaching someone with natural skill wouldn't it, but she could do it right? Being a medic would defiantly serve the village better than being a bartender.

"I could teach you." Sakura said out of no where. She didn't know why she said it, but it was said. And Sakaya looked ecstatic. Can't back out now.

"Really? Your sure?" she asked, not sure why Sakura volunteered to teach her. But she would never miss out on this opportunity.

"Yea. I mean, I've been trained by the Hokage, and it shouldn't be too hard. I have so much to teach, and no one to learn."

"Oh, that would be awesome!" Sparkled appeared in those golden eyes.

"Yea. Could you stop by the hospital tomorrow? We could talk and I could show you around. It wouldn't hurt to have more staff. Even a helper like you."

Happily Sakaya nodded. "That would be great. I'll be there!" she said over excited.

"Great. I'm going to head home, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

With a nod, Sakaya turned back to her work. Sakura was about to put down some money when her new found friend stopped her. "It's on the house."

**XxX**

Sakura walked into an empty house. Or so it seemed. Maybe everyone was just upstairs in bed. It was pretty late. The house was dark too, so she fumbled around hoping not to hit anything or make a lot of noise. She scurried up the steps, trying not miss any and quietly snuck into Temari's room.

Not to her surprise, the wind mistress was sound asleep in the bed they had been sharing. It was fairly large and fit both of them perfectly. Sakura still like Gaara's bed better though.

Going through her bag, Sakura found her night time clothes and moved to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

Ten minutes later she emerged and gave a yawn. Even thought the hallway was dark, she could make out a dark silhouette waiting by the door. "Gaara?"

"Sakura. Come with me." He said and took hold of her arm. Sakura let herself be taken; hoping that whatever was going on it would be good.

Gaara lead them both into his room and closed the door behind them. His hand trialed down and took hold of her hand, bringing her over to his bed. The moon was their only light, and Sakura could feel his gaze on her.

She didn't know what he wanted. But she just wanted to make up with him again.

"Naruto talked to me today." Ok. What did that have to do with anything?

"And I realize I've been an idiot." No duh. Sakura wasn't obviously going to say that to him though. She just kept quiet and listened.

"My pride got in the way of my common sense." She couldn't blame him. It happens to everyone. "And I also realized that I believed everything that you've said from the beginning."

Sakura nodded and gave a smile. He believed her huh? That was good to hear. "And…"

Sakura held her breath. And…? What?

Gaara lent in and captured her lips. The kiss didn't last long as he pulled away. Sakura didn't want him to pull away. She missed his kisses so much, and he just gave her a small taste. Now she wanted more.

"I love you."

Sakura couldn't say she was shocked. Happy was more the words. She already knew Gaara loved her, by his reaction to Sasuke's act and from what everyone was telling her.

"I love you too." She mumbled before pulling him closer and taking his lips in her own, happy for the contact she had been deprived of for weeks. She wanted to get as close to him as possible.

Pulling him into an embrace, she successfully deepened the kiss at the same time. The pair fell back onto the bed, Sakura on top.

She clung to him. Needing to feel his touch. She didn't hesitate at all when his tongue touched her lips as she separated hers. This was heaven. It was like a deprived child finally getting their hearts desire.

Gaara cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer, as close as possible. Sakura found their clothes a boundary, and tugged on Gaara's shirt, pulling it upwards. She felt his lips leave hers and trail down to her neck.

Gaara flipped both of them over so he was hovering above her. He pulled his shirt over his head, just as Sakura wanted. Her lingering eyes looked him over.

Diving back down, Gaara kissed her again, hungrily this time. She kissed back just as fierce and she felt his own hands driving her shirt upwards. Sakura's hands trialed along his torso, taking in the defined shape of his muscles.

He really had a gorgeous, flawless body. Since he had an ultimate defense, there was no worry about a kunai, nor senbon coming near his perfect skin. No scars lined his chest. Unlike Sakura who had a couple of battle scars.

She felt his hand reach behind her to unclip her bra. Her breath hitched as his lips trailed down her neck to her exposed chest.

"Gaara. I've never…done this." She breathed out in between a moan.

Gaara stopped his actions. "I haven't either." He gave her a sweet kiss. "We'll learn together."

He kissed her again and pulled away. He looked at her longingly. How could he have been so stupid to let his pride get in the way?

"I love you Gaara."

"I love you too."

**YAY! They are back together. I hope you all like the chapter. I did. **

**So anyways. For my new story. I plan on having it different from this one. I want to have Sakura change her identity and leave Konoha to live in Suna. She looks different now but when Gaara see's her, he can't help but think he's seen her before. It will develop from there, and it's a chase for Gaara to figure out who she really is. It will be better than it sounds I promise. I'll tell you when I post it. I don't know what that will be.**

**Review my minions! **


	21. Five days left

**Gah! Rach I can't believe your making me do this!**

**So my attempt at a small lemon…yes I changed the rating just for it….I'm not risking this story…even if it is saved on my computer. **

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my absolute best friends…Rach! Or also known as you.broke.a.promise. here on fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine….i wish he was though….-sniff-**

**If you don't want to read the small lemon….don't start here. I will tell you when you can read again….**

Was it her imagination, or did the room suddenly become overly hot. His touch burned her. Everywhere his gentle fingertips brushed across her bare skin, a warm burning sensation rushed through her.

His bare skin touching hers sent chills of excitement up her spine. His hands traveled along her curves, drinking them in. His pale eyes explored her body as he hovered above her. Leaning down, Gaara trapped Sakura's lips with his own in a painfully slow kiss.

Sakura's hands played through his hair as the kiss depended. Nipping at her bottom lip, Gaara's hands brushed over her stomach.

Despite her current situation, Sakura's mind still buzzed with thoughts. Was she doing the right thing? Was she even ready for this? She loved Gaara. That was definite. And she did want her first time to be with the one she loved.

This was going to hurt.

She knew she could deal with it. It couldn't last too long right.

Right?

Gaara's lips left hers. Opening her eyes, Sakura looked up at Gaara who was only a few inches above her. She felt him position himself over her.

His eyes gave her a warning and a question.

Was she ready?

That was a good question. Could she deal with this? Yes. She knew she could. She's been through worse pain. But there were so many what ifs.

Like what if she got pregnant?

That was a big possibility seeing as they didn't have any protection. That plus she wasn't on birth control.

But the problem was pushed aside as her head gave a small nod.

And just after that small nod was a lot of pain. Too much pain. Enough that caused her to want to pull away.

Sakura struggled a bit. Her face scrunched up in protest. The intrusion was too much.

Gaara stopped as soon as he noticed the painful expression on her delicate face. He kissed her gently. "Do you want to stop?" he asked quietly into her ear.

Sakura shook her head. She shifted a bit, trying to adjust to her discomfort.

Moments later, Sakura was moaning out as her pain disappeared. Finding a rhythm together, pleasure exploded through her body. Raw passion soared through her. Pulling Gaara down for another kiss, Sakura moaned into his mouth.

Her hands trailed from his hair, and rested on his face. The moonlight filtered through the curtains and reflected on his face. Kami he was handsome. This was not the same Gaara she knew when she was twelve.

Arching her back, Sakura felt herself find her release. Gaara panted slightly as he came not too long after her, and collapsed onto her chest.

Sakura held him tightly as she panted heavily. Gaara pushed himself off of her, and rolled over on his side. She turned her head to face him.

"I love you." She mouthed, not able to find her voice. Gaara understood her though.

Kissing her forehead, he rested their foreheads together and stroked her cheek.

"I love you too."

**(Lemons over.)**

**XxX**

She was way too tired to get out of bed. Her legs didn't want to move, her eyes didn't want to open, and not to mention she had a vice grip around her waist.

Rubbing her eyes, Sakura looked over her shoulder to find Gaara also waking from his peaceful slumber. He gave her a small smile, but yawned soon after.

"Ohayo." He mumbled out.

"Ohayo." She replied. Removing his hand from her waist, she sat up and stretched her arms up high.

Sakura suddenly became aware of her nakedness and blushed. Her back was facing Gaara and she could swear she felt his gaze on her. Peering over her shoulder, she found her assumptions were right.

Self consciously, she timidly moved over to his own wardrobe, searching for one of his overly large t-shirt and pulled it over her head. Gaara frowned.

He should have known she would be self conscious. He on the other hand was less conscious of his body and got out of bed. She was starting to leave the room, but her face grew flush as she noticed him walking freely around to his dresser.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sorting through his clothes.

"I need to take a really fast shower or else I'm going to be late for work." Sakura said and walked out of the room, and hurriedly made her way to Temari's room where he bag still was.

With a nod he turned back to his clothes.

After gathering her nurse's uniform, Sakura once again quickly made her way to the bathroom, not wanting to be caught with only Gaara's t-shirt on. The questions would be endless.

Even though Sakura hadn't been in Suna for a long time, she felt as if she was at home here and hadn't bothered to lock the bathroom door. She figured everyone would hear the shower water on and not enter.

Stepping into the warm water, Sakura hastily started to shampoo her hair. But she froze when the door opened. Maybe she should have locked the door. Cleansing the soap off her hands, Sakura forgot about rinsing out her bubbly hair and prepared to open the curtains.

Her small hand grasped the red plastic curtain and came close to pulling it open when someone else opened it instead.

"What the…Gaara?" Sakura asked confused. Her arms instinctively went to cover her chest. The redhead stepped into the shower along side Sakura. She gave him look that read 'and you're invading my shower why?'

"Your not the only one who will be late." He said and stole some of her rinsing space. Once again her face grew hot with a blush. It was awfully uncomfortable to share a shower with him, even after what happened last night.

"Couldn't you have waited? I mean, I wouldn't have taken too long." She said, shoving him out of the way, going to rinse her hair. Shower time was Sakura time, no matter how long or short the shower would be.

But she didn't want to be the reason she was late. He was the Kazekage; he can't afford to be late. Who known's what could happen in such a short amount of time. Guess she would have to let it slip this time.

As fast as she cold, Sakura applied condition to her hair and washed her body. She handed the soapy washcloth and proceeded to rinse her hair. She hadn't even waited the suggested 3 minutes, and jumped out of the shower.

This kind of thing would be hard to adjust to, if and only if it happened again.

Sakura hoped it wouldn't be for a long time.

**XxX**

Turns out Sakaya wasn't lying when she mentioned her lack of talent. It was a shame as well because her chakra control wasn't half as bad as Sakura thought it would be. Especially for someone who hadn't practiced on controlling their chakra as much as Sakura or any other normal ninja.

It wasn't her chakra control that was a wreck, even if it needed a lot of work, it was her concentration.

They practiced on getting her to learn the hand signs for a simple healing ninjutsu, which didn't take long. But then, even if she could get them right, when she started to focus her chakra, any little thing, any movement, or noise would distract her and she would loose it.

Sakura had instructed her to practice focusing and trying to at least try to start to get the hang on the jutsu.

Groggily, Sakura walked home. It was dark, and the few streetlights led her down the road. Letting a yawn pass through her lips relief washed over her as her home appeared. She sped up her pace a bit, wanting to just fall into bed next to Gaara and sleep.

She was however surprised to open the door and find four people sitting in the living room, the TV glowing in the darkness. Clearing her throat, Sakura made her presence known.

Four heads turned to face her as she moved to the living room. Tiredly she fell onto the loveseat next to Gaara and rested her head on his shoulder. She calculated that there would only be a good five to ten minutes before she passed out from exhaustion.

"Ne, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, claiming her attention. Sakura scowled and opened her drooping eyes.

"What?" she hissed out, sounding more annoyed than she meant to sound.

"Gaara said that you two are back together." Sakura gave a nod, and shifted closer to the Kazekage. "Well, Tsunade sent a message to me today to remind you of the wedding. She has the date set out and she and Ino, and Hinata, and Tenten worked everything out so the place Ino found is ready for the wedding."

Sakura had almost forgotten about the wedding. She grew giddy at the thought of getting married soon.

"Yea. And that means we're leaving for Konoha the day after tomorrow. The wedding is in five days!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open and her senses seemed to re-awaken. Five days!? Five fricken days? How was she supposed to pull this off? Would she be ready for her wedding? I mean, it was only FIVE days away.

Gaara felt the girl jump at the words. "How can we make sure everything will be ready in five days!?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'm sure that everything will be fine. I know that the girls are most likely working on making sure everything will be all set up." Temari said encouragingly.

Sakura knew that was probably true. "I'm going to bed." She said as she stood up from her seat. Gaara stood up right after her and followed her up the stairs.

He thought the same thing Sakura had.

I'll be married in five days.

**Another chapter complete! YAY! I'm so proud of myself. Thank you for the reviews from last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one. **


	22. Almost time

**Yes, I'm updating. Racheal bugged me a bit too much about it, so I had to do it, even if my sister's computer bugs the living hell out of me. **

**Oh and there is only going to be maybe one or two chapters after this one. Yes sadly this story is almost over…but can someone say sequel?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Oh this place if beautiful!" Sakura said mesmerized. She was standing in the grand hall of one of Konoha's most elegant places. Workers were moving around, putting up finishing touches to the hall where the wedding reception would take place.

Gaara was at her side, looking around carefully. Sakura had chosen red and gold to be their wedding colors. Fine by him. He was fine with any of them except pink. He refused to wear a black tux with a pink undershirt that was for sure.

Multiple tables littered the area. White table clothes were gracefully laid out on each one. Plates and other table setting were being set up. A small vase of red roses were placed in the center if each table. A bit of gold glitter was dusted on the roses.

The room was large as well. It was circular, and the high ceiling gave it a wide open feeling. One side was all windows that gave a pleasant view of the extravagant garden in the back. A small pond glittered in the sun, and flowers of all kind, shapes, sizes, and colors grew contently all around it.

"Wow. It's happening so soon. I can't believe it." Sakura mentioned, walking around inspecting the table settings. Her eyes reflected the excitement she was feeling. Gaara followed closely behind. His face didn't show any sign of scowl he would normally wear. He wasn't exactly smiling either, but that was just Gaara. On the inside he was just as excited as Sakura. He just didn't show it as much as she did.

Sakura took hold of the Kazekage's hand, leading him through the hall to where one busy blonde was sitting, along with Shikamaru.

Ino was shifting through some small folded pieces of paper. Her face was contorted, giving off a panicking vibe. "Oh Kami no. Oh Kami no." She kept repeating. Sakura cautiously gave her a small tap on the back, causing her friend to jump and swear.

"Forehead! Don't do that!" She yelled. Her hair was in a mess and she looked awfully tired. Shikamaru was lounging on the table, while Ino occupied the seat in front of the table. The genius was looking at one of the pamphlets, a small smirk played over his features.

"Ino what's wrong?" Sakura asked. She took one of the seats next to her friend while Gaara took the other side of the table from Shikamaru.

The blonde looked as if she didn't want to answer. Her face grew pale. "See Sakura. I swear I couldn't have written it wrong. IT must have been the printing people."

"Ino I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said and made a grab for one of the pamphlets. Ino's hand reached out to stop her but Sakura was faster.

Looking over the small black text, Sakura tried to locate the mistake. "Looks like either Ino or the company decided to make a little mistake." Shikamaru said, obviously amused by what happened.

Sakura's eyes scanned over the paper. "Ino, I don't see what wrong." Stated, still not finding the mistake. Gaara would have grabbed one to go over but Ino had stolen them all and was putting them in a neat pile. He looked over at Sakura whose face held one of confusion.

"Then read it if you can't find it Sakura." Ino practically shouted. She looked close to tears. How hard had she been working?

Sakura turned to the front and looked it over. "May 17th, 2007. Sakura Haruno to wed Gaara…" Sakura paused her reading. Her face grew red as giggled escaped her lips. Ino buried her face in her hands while Shikamaru let out a chuckle. Gaara didn't move, obviously not knowing what they were laughing about.

"What?" he asked, trying to snatch the paper from Sakura's hand. She moved it away, preventing him from grabbing the paper. Her giggles evolve and now she was just plain laughing hysterically. Holding her stomach, Sakura continued to laugh.

"What is it?" Gaara growled as he began to become annoyed. Sakura just looked up at him. He successfully took hold of the piece of paper and read over the front cover.

Ino buried her head in her hands and Shikamaru began o read it out loud. "Sakura Haruno to wed Gaara of the dessert." He finished off with a wide smirk. "Priceless." He ended.

Sakura's laughing began to come under control. Gaara's face was red. With embarrassment more than anger.

"I'm so sorry Gaara-san. I'll go out and get it fixed right now." Ino promised. She stood up but was stopped. Sakura smiled at her friend. "Don't worry Ino. You've been working really hard and I appreciate this. Even if it is a mistake. Why don't you go with Shikamaru and get some rest. I'll get this fixed."

"Are you sure Sakura? I mean, it probably was my fault, I can do it."

"Ino, Sakura's right. You've been working too hard. You've barley had any sleep since you began to plan this wedding. Come home with me and get some rest." Shikamaru said, coming down from the table and grabbing her hand to lead her away.

"If you insist. Just promise you'll call me if you need anything." Ino called over her shoulder after being dragged away by Shikamaru. Sakura gave her a nod, even though she probably wouldn't call her. Ino needed rest.

Sakura turned back to Gaara's red face. "It's such a small mistake, and yet…it really makes a big difference." Sakura said smiling. She took another pamphlet left behind by Ino.

"Gaara of the Dessert?" Gaara said quietly. Sakura let out yet another giggle.

"We'll get it fixed." Sakura assured him. She stood up and Gaara jumped down from the table. Picking up the pamphlets in one hand, and offering Gaara her other hand, they made their way out of the hall.

**XxX**

After making sure everything would be ready for the wedding, the couple had returned to Sakura's home for some well deserved rest. So far everything seemed to be working out perfectly, and the whole pamphlet problem had been worked out. The company apologized and offered to re-due the pamphlets for free.

Temari greeted the two from Sakura's apartment. "Gaara, you have to leave by at least 7 tonight." Temari informed the groom. Casting Temari a glance Gaara asked, "Why?"

"Its tradition, you're not allowed to see the bride the night before the wedding. Once you leave, you won't see her until she walks down the isle tomorrow."

With a frown, Gaara went off to find Sakura. The pink haired girl was in the kitchen, rummaging through her fridge for something to eat.

"Hey." Gaara called out to get her attention. With a thump, Sakura whacked her head on the fridge. "OW!" she complained, rubbing her soar head. She turned and glared at Gaara.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Gaara shrugged and advanced to her. Sakura shut the fridge and went to look through her cabinets. Gaara followed.

As she searched, Gaara wrapped his arms around her. "My sister informed me I'm not allowed to stay with you tonight."

His warm breath gave Sakura shivers. "No your not." She whispered back. Her hand made a move to grab her favorite bag of chips. Gaara held her tighter. "Where am I staying?" He asked. Gaara nuzzled his nose into her neck.

Sakura giggled at the contact. "If you don't mind, you will be staying with Naruto. I'm having Ino, Tenten, and Hinata stay with me tonight so we can get ready tomorrow. It will a lot easier and I can keep tract of everything better." Gaara nodded.

"I guess it does." He said and let her go. Sakura spun around and gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't worry. It's not like we'll be separated for too long. You'll see me tomorrow. That's only about…oh 18 hours. It won't kill you." Sakura said smiling.

The front door opened suddenly. Ino and Tenten came barging into the room. With a quick look at the clock, Sakrua noticed it was ten minutes to seven. Gaara did the same thing.

Making his way past the overly eager girls and down the hallway, Gaara went to gather his items before his departure. His tux was hanging in the closet, away from Sakrua's wedding dress. Apparently Temari had sent away his measurements and his tuxedo arrangements were carefully made. At first he was skeptical, not sure if it would fit but was relieved when it was perfect on him.

He stated at the dress for awhile though. He couldn't see what it looked like since it was all wrapped up and zipped away in its bag, but he was very curious as to what Sakura picked out. He was confident though that whatever it looked like, it would look beautiful on her.

At that moment his stomach did a back flip. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he was going to get married to her. To Sakura. Never in his life did he think he would be thinking that. Until now.

"Gaara?"

It was Sakura. Turning around, Gaara walked over to his bag he packed and picked it up. Sakrua walked over to him and enveloped him in a hug. He returned the welcoming gesture.

"You have to leave now." Sakrua whispered in his ear. Gaara nodded. "I know." He answered her. Pulling away, Sakura kissed him long and hard. Gaara kissed back, moving his lips against her own.

Neither one of them wanted to stop. Screw the tradition. Even if it was less than a day, they didn't want to be separated. They just got back together. But only the three sand siblings, Sakura, and Naruto knew they had a short break up. No one else needed to know.

"I don't want you to go." Sakura said. She gave him another kiss which he gladly accepted.

"I don't want to go." He said back.

"Too bad, your out of here buddy!" Temari said and forced the boy out of the room.

"Hey! My bag!" he shouted back, wanting an excuse to go back and see Sakura. He moved towards the door when his bag was chucked at him, successfully hitting him in the head. Gaara growled and rubbed his head. Temari emerged from the room.

"Out! Now! Naruto is waiting for you according to Hinata. So go! We'll see you tomorrow." Temari demanded.

Sakura rushed out and hugged Gaara before he could leave. She left him with another kiss, until Temari broke it up. "I said out!" Ending off any talk there, Temari grabbed him non to gently by the shoulder and ushered him out the door.

Sakura rushed out to him. "See you tomorrow! I love you!" She shouted out the door before Temari pulled her back in.

Gaara looked back as the door slammed shut. Left with just his bag and tuxedo, Gaara started down the dim streets. Man, his sister hated him didn't she?

**Ah. Sorry it was so short. I couldn't think of anything to write. It will be longer next time because….it will be the last chapter! I'm sorry. I have to go and destroy the TV. My mom is watching this really scary learning show with a super creepy guy singing about chemistry. It's scarring me….**

**Ja ne!**


	23. The final step!

**Ha! The final chapter. I'm sorry it has to end. I've had so much fun with this and I'm glad you all were here to experience the ride with me. I want to thank you all for the reviews…maybe I'll be able to sneak a bonus chapter in some time. No promises though. **

**My new Gaara/Sakura story had been posted. It's called "Identify me." **

**Oh! And I got my new Gaara/Sakura fiction up. It's called "Identify me" Go check it out if you haven't already. **

**For the last time…I don't own Naruto…**

"They're not here yet! Oh Kami-sama what do we do? What if they don't show up? What do we do then huh?"

"Ino…are you ok?"

"DO I LOOK OK!?"

"A-ano….gomen, you don't."

"Ino calm down. Don't make Hinata stutter."

With a growl, Ino rushed form the room in a furry, mumbling about what else could go wrong.

"It's not the end of the world." Tenten mentioned with a roll of her eyes. "Ow!"

"Sorry Tenten." Hinata apologized. Hinata was in the middle of braiding Tenten's hair before she would swirl the twin braids into her traditional buns.

Temari was coming out of the bathroom and down the hall into the living room. Her hair had been relieved from the normal four ponytails and was kept nice and straight.

"Where's Sakura? Shouldn't she be getting her hair done?" Temari questioned after looking around the room. The two girls shrugged their shoulders.

"Hey Ino!"

"What!?" Ino barked. Temari frowned at the response she received.

"Did you wake Sakura up like I asked you to?"

A scream was emitted from the blue eyed blonde as she ran past the girls in the living room and down the hallway. It was just about 10 and the wedding was at 12.

"Guess not." Temari said with a shrug. "What was she yelling about before?"

"Something about the caterer is going to just a smidget late. It's not a big deal really, it won't affect much but Ino had taken this wedding into her own hands and if it's not perfect, then she has a fit." Tenten said. Hinata was now wrapping the braids and sticking bobby pins to keep it up.

"All done." Hinata said and admired her work proudly. She always had a knack for hair dressing.

"Thanks Hinata. Want me to do yours?" Tenten offered.

"Please. I don't think Ino will be helping us out soon." Hinata said with a giggle. She switched places with Tenten, so that she was sitting on the floor and Tenten on the couch.

Tenten looked down at the thick mane of purple-blue hair. It was so nice and straight, clean and full. Tenten's hair was curlier than Hinata's. It struck Tenten right there though. She had no idea what to do. "Uh…"

Here I'll help." Temari said and motioned for Tenten to scoot to the other side of the couch.

"Get out of bed forehead!" Could be heard form down the hallway. Three pairs of eyes trailed down to the door where the noise was coming from.

"Ino-pig. What the hell?" Sakura was awake now. "EK! You couldn't have woken me up earlier!?" Sakrua shouted and rushed out of her room and into the living room. Ino followed.

"Well sorry you're such a lazy person. You're as bad as Shikamaru. Did you sleep through your alarm?" Ino asked.

Sakrua blushed at her laziness. She wasn't able to sleep at all last night, and by the time she fell asleep it was close to morning. Naturally she would sleep in.

"Go shower really quickly so we can do your hair. Then we need make-up. Then we have to get over to the place, change you and all of us into our dresses…then it's wedding time!"

Sakura's face paled. In a flash she was in the bathroom running the water and jumping into the shower.

"I told her she should have showered last night but no…she didn't want to." Tenten said as she looked on to Temari's handy work. She had pulled two pieced from either side of Hinata's hair up in the front near her bangs and braided then towards the back. She had then conjoined the two pieces and was braiding then together.

"I have to learn how to do that." Tenten said in awe. It looked amazing.

Ino was sitting in front of the mirror that hung above a desk in the living room, waiting for the curling iron to heat up so she could put some curls into her long hair.

The shower shut off a few minutes later. It seemed like forever before Sakura emerged in white sweatpants and sweatshirt. She looked around at the other girls confused as to what she was to do. "What do I do now?" she asked.

Ino had finished on her hair and the other girls were done too. Hinata and Temari were fussing over Tenten's makeup and the weapons mistress looked as though she would rather stab herself with a senbon.

"Come here." Ino said and pulled Sakura over the to the desk. "Do you have your pearl clips?" She asked annoyed. She had just under an hour to do Sakura's hair.

"They're on my dresser." She said. Ino turned on the hair dryer and Hinata ran to grab the pins.

Forty minutes later, Hinata had finished Sakura's makeup and was applying her own. Sakura's eyes were dusted with a pink tinge. Mascara extended her lashed and made her eyes look more open and bright. Her lips had been painted a dark, ruby red, giving them a fuller look. Her pink cheeks had been brushed over with a bit of blush after a skin matching foundation was applied.

"Almost done." Ino said as she concentrated on putting the last pearl pin in. "Done."

Sakura's rosette hair was parted, half up, half down. The part that was up was wrapped in a spiral of soft curls, while the longer part that stayed down cascaded down her back in more delicate curls.

"You looked beautiful." Hinata said with a smile. Sakrua smiled back and examined herself in the mirror.

"Yeah yeah, we have to get out of here now!" Ino said, rushing then along.

After checking to make sure they hadn't left anything behind, the four girls left the apartment to make their way to the chapel. Their dressed would be waiting for them there, being that Sakura's parents brought them over before hand.

**XxX**

Gaara had planned on wearing his white and blue Kazekage robes for the wedding ceremony, but Sakrua had asked him not to. She said that it would feel more like them in an arranged marriage (which was true) instead of it feeling like their own wedding. Their wedding by choice.

So that was why he was with the tux. Staring at the offending item, Gaara vowed that this would the only time he would wear one. Because it was his wedding and Sakura wanted him to wear it. If she asked him to wear one again, he would never do it. No matter what sad puppy face or threat he received.

As he stood in the bathroom, buttoning up the white shirt, before tucking it in, he looked into the mirror. It felt so surreal. It was happening. Today was his wedding.

Their wedding.

He felt like he was dreaming. Like it wasn't happening. Never had he thought of marriage.

Gaara looked down at the long red silk ribbon sitting on the counter. Picking it up he held the delicate material in his hands. It slipped so easily between his fingers. He had almost lost Sakura that easily. He was stupid, he was stubborn. He didn't believe her at first. The shock he received from those lying words made him rethink everything.

But that was before. If Naruto hadn't come, who knows, he might now be standing at this spot today. A knock woke him from his thoughts. "It's open." He called, leaning down to pick up his untied bowtie.

The door opened to revile a sleepy looking Shikamaru. "The guys told me to check on you. We have to leave soon." He said. His voice indicated that he wanted nothing more but for the whole event to end.

Gaara fumbled with his tie, trying to get it to stay the right way. With a sigh, Shikamaru walked over to help the groom. A scowl showed up on Gaara's face, obviously angry that he wouldn't' do something as simple as tying his own bowtie.

"You ready for this?" Shikamaru asked. Gaara was shocked by the lazy genus for trying to strike a conversation. Finding his voice Gaara replied with a simple "Yeah."

"Che. Weddings are so troublesome."

"You ever thought of marriage?" Gaara asked. He was never one to pry into someone's person life, but he needed something to distract the butterflies floating in his stomach.

Shikamaru stared at the ceiling and leaned back into the counter. Gaara's arm brushed past him to grab his jacket.

"I thought I had my whole figured out when I was younger." Shikamaru thought hard and his face contorted. "Everything was all set out. But the life I choose. The ninja life just messed everything up. That and Ino."

Gaara stared confused. He started to button up his jacket. "What do you mean?" He felt so out of character by asking these questions, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"She just didn't fit into my plan. I wanted to marry a girl who wasn't to pretty or ugly. Someone who didn't have anything terribly special about them." Shikamaru continued to stare at the ceiling, as if wishing he could watch the clouds.

"What's wrong with her? Is she not good enough to fit into you 'plan'?" Gaara asked. Out of nowhere a loud bang could be heard, some swearing and the sound of Kankuro's voice yelling, "Naruto you fricken idiot!"

Shikamaru and Gaara ignored the ruckus. "She doesn't fit because…because she's just a bit to perfect." It was odd for Shikamaru to say this to anyone. Normally the only person he would say any of this too was Chouji. But the boy knew the story, and since Shikamaru started, he felt the need to finish his explanation.

"She's just a bit to pretty. Too perfect. And she's too special. Really, she's just too good for me." Gaara shook his head.

"You're just kidding yourself. Look who I'm with. She deserves better than me. But it doesn't matter. IF this wasn't arranged, their probably wouldn't be anything between us. You shouldn't say that she too good for you. Love what you have." This conversation had to stop. Gaara sounded so…off from his own character. He wouldn't have this kind of conversation with anyone, not even his own brother. He never spoke words of wisdom, and he just very rarely had any kind of intellectual conversations. Even with someone he considered to be a sort of friend.

"Yea. I guess. I'm just afraid some other guys will come by and take her from me. Someone better than me."

"Just don't say that and it won't happen." Gaara said and moved suddenly. "We better go before we're late." Gaara said and left the room. Shikamaru stood and straightened out his tuxedo jacket before following the red head.

**XxX**

"Ready. Suck in your breath Sakura. Ok. One. Two. Three!" The laces of her dress were pulled together tightly. Sakura held her breath. Ino ties the strings into a small bow in the back. "Ok, you can let it out." Sakura let out her breath. The dress was surprisingly snug on her small frame.

"Oh Sakrua! You look simply wonderful!" Ami, Sakura's mother cried as she clapped her hands together. She started snapping pictures with her digital camera. Sakura messed with her small tiara that held her veil.

"Mom, save some memory card for the actual ceremony." Sakrua said and put her hands up in front of her face. She turned to the full length mirror that had been place in her bridal room. Her dress was strapless and flowed down to the ground in a silky river. The trim at the top was decked out in a deep, apple red. The lace that held the dress up was also the same red. On the bottom, the white ended and a layer of red peeked out from underneath it and finished the path to the floor.

"When do I get to change out of the dress?" Tenten asked as she pulled her dress up. The brides' maid dresses were strapless as well. They also were full length, but were satin. A bow tied in the back.

"Not till after the wedding, and I want you to stay in them for part of the reception. Then you can change." Sakura said and patted her curls, securing them behind her shoulders. Tenten scowled.

"Sakura. We have to soon!" Temari said, coming into the room. Her short blonde hair swung back and forth as she walked in her heels.

"Ok, ok let's go then." She said. Her mother gave her a quick hug and gave her a long look over before departing to take her seat.

"Alright let's get out there." Ino said and walked out to get ready. The girl moved out into the hall before the big double door. They were closed and soft music could be heard form beyond them. Sakura's stomach did a back flip.

Kankuro, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru stood by the doors, waited for their partners. The girls trailed off to their escorts. Sakura walked over to her father, who took her into a hug.

The order would be Ino and Kankuro first, being that they were the maid of honor and best man. Then Naruto and Hinata. Shikamaru and Temari. Neji and Tenten. Then lastly was Sakrua her father. Sakrua could see Ino look behind her and glower at who she presumed to be Temari. Sakrua couldn't see but she could picture the smug look that Temari probably had on her face. She shook her head.

Hiroshi looked at the small girl in front of her. She looked to stunning for words. "You really are like your mother. You looked just like her on our wedding day." He said quietly. Sakura smiled brightly. Hiroshi pulled her veil down over her face.

The music suddenly changed as the doors were opened. Ino took a deep breath and looked up at the paintless Kankuro. He flashed her a smile before they both took the first step forward.

After the pairs descended down the isle, the parted ways and stood on either side of the isle up in the front. The priest, a small old white haired man, stood besides Gaara smiling. Gaara looked nervous, but held the smallest hint of a smile.

Finally, the wedding march sounded on the piano as Sakura gave her father one last smile before the walked. Slowly they walked. Sakura clutched to her bouquet of white roses a little too tightly.

She looked around at all of the smiling faces. All of her friends from the village lined the rows of seats, smiling back at her. They were all standing and Sakura felt the bore of multiple eyes. As she walked forward closer to the front, she saw Kakashi standing next to Tsunade. Tsunade was stuck between Kakashi and Jiraiya. Ironic how she was sitting between the two biggest perverts. Kakashi she presumed was smiling behind his mask. Luckily he was wearing dress clothes. She wouldn't have been surprised to see him in his ninja gear. She honestly wouldn't have minded at all either.

Tsunade was also smiling brightly as she watched her pupil walked down the isle. Tsunade had turned into Sakura's second mother over the years, after taking care of her like any mother would do.

Lastly, Sakrua looked up to see her fiancé. Her very soon to be husband. His face looked slightly stunned, though he was good at hiding it. But the look of happiness was evident in his features. Sakura smiled the brightest at him. Her father was smiling and stopped as they made it to the end.

Sakura turned to face him. Hiroshi pulled the veil up over her face and gave her kiss on the cheek. His green eyes sparkled his joy and sadness. Ino came over to take Sakura's bouquet.

"Who gives this woman away to this man?" the priest asked in a deep voice. Hiroshi hesitated for a moment.

"Her mother and I do." He said and hugged Sakura before placing her hand in Gaara's. He gave Gaara a knowing smile that read 'take good care of her.'

Gaara gave him a slight nod and looked at the woman in front of him. He wanted to say something to her, but couldn't find his lost voice. They latched their other hands together and turned their head towards the priest.

As the ceremony dragged on, Sakura was lost through the words and couldn't stop looking at Gaara. He kept looking at her too. Smiled were exchanged between them and they both struggled to find their voices to repeat the vows.

Before either of them knew it, the final words were said.

"You may kiss the bride!" the priest cheered. Applause erupted from the crowd as Gaara pulled Sakura into a sensual chaste kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around Gaara and kissed back, phased by the moment.

Then it hit her.

They were married.

Next thing she knew the priest was announcing their marriage and her and Gaara were walking away, hand in hand.

**XxX**

"Can I have your attention everyone!" Kankuro was shouting above all of the voices in the reception hall. Temari shoved a microphone in his hand. He stood up from the bridal table, his spot next to Gaara. The noise died down as he captured almost everyone's attention.

"I just want to say congratulations to the new couple Gaara and Sakura." Kankuro's voice boomed through the speakers. More applause and cheers sounded through the crowd. When they quieted down, Kankuro continued.

"I remember when I first heard about the news of their engagement, I didn't believe it. But upon hearing it was an arranged marriage, it made more sense to me." He paused for a moment and looked down at the pair. "But now that I see them, I can tell this had become more than an arranged marriage. I can see the love these two have for each other. I've walked in on them expressing it to each other a couple times." He said with a chuckle.

Sakura blushed and Gaara glared. "Kankuro!" Sakura hissed. The crowd was laughing as well. She smiled timidly.

"Ok, ok. But really, I never thought Gaara would get married and I'm happy he found someone. So. Cheers for the newlyweds and I wish them a happy life together!" Kankuro raised his glass of wine and everyone followed suite, taking in a quick sip or drink.

"Now I'll finish this up so I don't have to stand here and talk all night. Clear the dance floor for the couple's first dance!"

Gaara's face paled. Dance? Oh no, Gaara didn't dance. Next to him, Sakrua stood up, tugging him up with her.

"Come one Gaara. It's tradition. Just one dance at least. That's all." She pleaded. Gaara nodded, still not liking the idea. Traditions sucked.

Walking out to the dance floor, music sounded as Sakura took hold of his hand. She placed his hands on her waist, while hers went around his neck.

**(Song: Somewhere. Artist: Within Temptation.)**

**Lost In The Darkness  
Hoping For A Sign  
Instead There's Only Silence  
Can't You Hear My Screams?**

Sakura smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. She nuzzled into his neck. They moved slowly, in sink together.

**Never Stop Hoping  
Until You Know Where You Are  
But One Thing's For Sure  
You're Always In My Heart**

**Chorus   
I'll Find You Somewhere  
I'll Keep On Trying  
Until My Dying Day  
I Just Need To Know  
Whatever Has Happened?  
The Truth Will Free My Soul**

Sakura pulled back just a bit and looked into his eyes. They were no longer the cold eyes she had seen so many times, but instead they reflected so much warmth. Love.

"I love you Panda-chan." She said, never forgetting the nickname she had picked out for him so long ago.

"I love you too Cherry." He said back.

"Cherry?" Sakura asked.

**Lost In The Darkness  
Tried To Find Way Home  
I Want To Embrace You   
And Never Let You Go**

"Remember I said that you could only call me that name if I came up with one for you?"

Sakura nodded. "Why Cherry?" she asked. The question sounded stupid to her.

"You remind me of a cherry. From your hair to your name. Plus you taste like cherries when I kiss you." He said and smirked. Sakura leaned in and kissed him.

**Almost Like You're In Heaven  
So No One Can Hurt Your Soul  
Living In Agony  
Cause I Just Did Not know  
Where You Were**

Chorus 

Wherever You Are  
I Won't Stop Searching  
Whatever It Takes Me To Go

Chorus

After the song ended, cheers exploded through the room. The dj's voice was heard over the speakers, calling everyone to the dance floor as a popular dance song blasted through the speakers. Sakura pulled Gaara away from the floor.

The festivities continued. After dinner was served and everyone was finished with their meals, the dance floor was cleared for Sakura to throw her bouquet.

The girls littered the floor and Sakura was almost afraid to throw the flowers to a bunch of wedding high kunoichi. In the end she threw the flowers behind her as the girls dove after it. IT was like a pack of starved beasts going after a piece of meat. Ino had crawled out from beneath the pile, holding a damaged bouquet in hand. She smiled victorious.

Shikamaru watched with a shocked face. Naruto slapped him rather hard on the back and gave him a huge grin. "Guess your wedding is next." Shikamaru growled.

Later, a chair was positioned out on the floor. Gaara watched, curious as to what was going on. No one filled him in on weddings. Sakura took a seat, her face held a red tinge. Naruto shoved Gaara out. "Get the garter from her!" He shouted.

Gaara looked at Sakrua. She read his look and motioned for him to come closer. Lifting up her dress, what appeared to be laced elastic wrapped around her smooth leg. Gaara looked at it. "I just have to take it off?" He asked. Not such a big deal.

Gaara's hand moved to take the elastic garter off, but was stopped when someone shouted "You have to use your mouth!" Now his face was red. He looked up at Sakrua in protest but her look overpowered his.

Slowly he lent down. In private, he could do it. In front of people, it was just weird. Everyone was laughing, and Sakrua giggled along with them. Swiftly, Gaara removed the garter with his teeth, having to pull it off from around her foot. He observed it and saw Sakura motion for him to toss it behind him like she had done with her bouquet. Gaara then tossed it behind him.

All of the unmarried guys circled around, hoping to catch the object. But it flew off in a different direction, towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru had yawned and never saw it coming. He caught the garter in his mouth. His eyes went wide as he spit the elastic out into his hands. "Oh Kami." He mumbled while looking at the garter. Ino hugged him from behind.

"We're getting married!" She shouted. Shikamaru sighed. She was troublesome sometimes.

It was time to cut the cake. Gaara led Sakura to the table were the cake stood. People snapped pictured of the three tiered cake. It had beautiful icing designed and long red ribbons along the sides. Taking the knife, Sakura and Gaara cut the first piece together.

After placing the sweet cake on a plate, it was split in half. Sakura took a small piece and brought it to Gaara's mouth. The Kazekage opened his mouth, but Sakura purposely smeared the cake across his nose. Growling, he glared at her lightly. She was laughing at the sight of Gaara with icing on his nose. Pictures were being taken rapidly.

Gaara grabbed his piece of cake and smeared it across her cheek. Her laughing stopped as she glared at the smirking man in front of her. Taking her piece she shoved it into his face, successfully whipping off his smirk. She smirked at him. Gaara growled.

As the night wore on, the crazy reception was wearing down. The bridal party had changed into more comfortable clothes. Naruto and Hinata were off dancing. Ino was snuggling into Shikamaru as they too dance to a slow song. Tenten and Neji had disappeared of to the garden to do who knows what.

Sakura was sitting with Gaara at the head table. She was holding onto his hand affectionately. She smiled at him and kissed him sweetly. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you." He replied. Someone had come to the table and cleared their throat.

"I never thought that when I assigned you this mission, that this would end up happening. I expected this wedding to be a disaster." Tsunade smirked at the couple.

"Yea well, I never thought this would happen either." Sakrua said. "I was so mad when I found out about this." She said with a frown. Tsunade nodded.

"But I'm glad I got this mission." She continued and leaned her head on Gaara's shoulder. Tsunade smiled.

"I'm so glad you two are happy." Jiraiya came up behind Tsunade and looked over her shoulder. "Never thought I'd see the day this could happen." He said.

Sakrua smiled. "Amazing huh?"

"Yea it is. I remember before, When we were younger." He said, talking to Tsunade. The blonde looked at him over her shoulder. "I overhead Tsunade planning our wedding. Oh I'd say we were around 11." Jiraiya chuckled as Tsunade glared at him hard.

"You buffoon. That never happened." She said, shaking her fist threateningly.

Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "Oh that's right. I overheard you just three days ago." He said with a chuckle. Surprisingly, Tsunade blushed faintly.

Sakura started laughing along with Jiraiya and Gaara smirked. The blonde turned her annoyed glance to the couple.

"By the way. I was wondering…when can I be expecting some grandkids?" Tsunade asked teasingly. Sakura's face grew red. Gaara's eyes grew wide.

"That…hey! No! No that's defiantly wasn't in my contract!"

_Owari…_

**Haha! I'm finished! I can't believe it but it's done. Kind of sad but I'm glad! I've worked hard and I want to thank you all again for reviewing! I love you all and check me out in my other stories! Ja ne!**


	24. BonusWhat if?

**I'm so happy that you all love my story that I decided to give you all a bonus chapter! Just some humor and crack and ooc-ness to file you over as I work out a sequel –hint hint-**

**Even after the story: Naruto is not mine. **

**And thank you all for reviewing my other stories as well. You all inspire me!**

_**Bonus chapter! What if…**_

**What if Sakura never stopped rambling and Gaara knew why the meeting was being held?**

"So," she jumped a bit. "You're here from Konoha. Why not tell us a little about yourself?" one of the elders said. She looked over at him. He gave an encouraging smile, which she returned.

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno. I am the Hokage's apprentice. I have been personally trained by her for almost 5 years. I've been working in the medical field for a while too. Oh, I'm also a jounin, but I like working in the hospital more than going on missions because it's a lot easier, even though some of the people are a real pain. I have a lot of friends too"

Sakura rested her chin on her index and thumb fingers as a look of though crossed her. "But I haven't had a lot of boyfriends. I wonder why? Ino has always told me I'm pretty, and it seems a lot of guys have interest in me, but I don't like them that way and it's the same for the guys I like; only they don't like me…."

Outside the office, Gaara could hear a voice rambling on and on about something that sounded like chicken curry and their love for stuffed animals.

Shaking his head, he just hoped that the elders hadn't picked out a fan girl or some preppy happy girl. He might just have to kill someone, even if it was himself.

Opening the door, the girl's voice stopped and he looked upon strained smiles from the elders and one smiling kunoichi with pink hair. He imminently recognized her.

"Hi Gaara-sama!" said the cheerful girl as she gave him a big smile and an overenthusiastic wave. Gaara just stood there for a moment, before he turned around and walked back out the door while muttering how he was going to get each one of the elders back for this.

**What if Temari's cooking skills really are that bad?**

Sakura's mind was wondering, and she never saw Gaara stop. She bumped right into him and fell to the ground. Gaara turned around and glared at her. Hard.

"Sorry, I didn't know you stopped."

"Well, if you would keep your wandering mind focused you would have noticed that I stopped." He said harshly. Sakura glared up at him. She picked herself up and dusted off her clothes.

Sakura looked forward and saw where he had stopped. They were in front of a large sandy house, and her eyes widened as smoke billowed out of the window and small flares of flames exploded out of the windows.

"This is my home. Temari and Kankuro live with me. Just so…you…….know"

Sakura gasped. A blonde girl was standing out while other people looked on. Gaara advanced to her swiftly while Sakura followed, still gazing at the burning house.

"What did you do!?" Gaara shouted. The blonde timidly rubbed the back of her head and gave a sheepish smile.

"Well…you see I was hungry and I wanted some food."

"You were cooking? You were cooking and you set the house on fire!?"

"Well, yes. But that's not the worst of it!" she quickly said. Gaara frowned.

"You see, I think Kankuro is still inside." Gaara paled. Sakura gasped again. "Don't worry, he's a shinobi, he should have noticed and I'm sure he's getting out as we speak."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Temari's eyes widened. "Maybe not."

**What if Gaara was overprotective from the start?**

"Not as cute as you." She heard from behind her. She gasped and turned around to find a guy with dark hair standing behind her. He had piercing brown eyes that searched over her body.

"Now, what's a little girl doing wandering around by herself?" he asked her. He leant in close to her.

"I'm not a little girl and I'm not alone!" she yelled at him. He laughed and smirked down at her. She glared up at him.

"Then who are you here with?" he asked mockingly.

"My friend and uh…fiancé." She said, hoping that he would leave her alone.

"Oh yea, then where's your ring Sweetie?" he asked.

Great. Now at the mention, she wanted one all of a sudden. Damn her girly side!

"I haven't gotten one yet…but he's here." She said looking around for Gaara.

"Really?" the man said. "Then where is he?"

Suddenly in a flash of red, the man was instantly down on the ground as blond dripped from his mouth.

"Don't you dare touch her?" Gaara shouted as he pulled back his outstretched hand. Wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist he led the girl away after sending out an evil glare to all the men in the area, causing them all to run and hide.

**What if Kankuro's world got too confusing for him to handle?**

"It would be wrong to date your future sister-in-law." She said, and waited for him to process the information.

Kankuro thought for a moment. He scratched his head and burst out. "You and Temari are lesbians?" he shouted.

Just then, the blonde wind mistress walked in and hugged Sakura. "Yup that's right. Sakura and I are getting married!" She said happily. Sakura began to giggle.

Suddenly, Gaara walked into the room, looking terribly pissed off. He roughly grabbed Sakrua by the wrist and dragged her to him. He pointed at the shocked girl.

"Mine. Not yours. Mine." He said firmly before dragging Sakura out of the room with him. Temari growled.

"You can't take my fiancé away from me! I will get you for this Gaara! Bwuhahahahahaha!"

As Temari ran off to file an evil plot, Kankuro stood there dumbfounded. "What just happened?"

**What if Sakura really loved her muffin from the café she was eating?**

"Well, you guys are all going to bridesmaids, and I think Temari too. And groomsmen. Well, I should talk to Gaara shouldn't I? I mean, it is his decision." Sakura said, and took a bite of her muffin.

"Well, yea." Ino said as she grabbed a piece of Sakura's muffin. "But, do you really expect him to…ow!"

Ino looked down to see Sakura, glaring angrily at her. "Drop the muffin." She said in a dark tone. Her grip on Ino's wrist began to tighten and the blonde glared back.

"Over my dead body. I love this muffin more than you will ever know!" She shouted before rising out of her chair. Sakrua did the same, and with two battle cries, they charged at each other.

Tenten, Hinata, and Temari watched in amusement, and they delved on Sakura and Ino's precious muffin while they enjoyed the fight for that very muffin

**What if Temari really was angry with Gaara for stealing her 'fiancé?' **

"Gaara, I'm feeling a bit um…tired. I think I'm going to head upstairs." She said, trying to escape. His lips were a breath away, his face was so close. She gulped and tried to think of an escape route.

But Gaara was faster, and locked his lips with hers. She wanted to pull back, and was close to it, until his arm went around her neck, keeping her in place. But it wasn't long until Sakura almost started enjoying the kiss. So she kissed back, and bit back a moan, threatening to escape. She felt him deepen the kiss further, and his tongue swept across her lip. She freaked then, and pulled back. Now they both held a shocked expression, and then in the blink of an eye, Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Outside of the kitchen, Temari glared as she watched her brother kiss her 'fiancé.'

"I will get you my little brother. You will pay!" she shouted. Sakrua looked around curiously after hearing Temari's outburst.

"Temari?" she called out. The girl was gone though. Temari could hear the water from the shower upstairs, and knew Gaara had to be in there. As Sakrua left the kitchen, Temari snuck back in and advanced to the sink.

Smirking, she turned the cold water all the way up. It was only moment later that she heard the agonized cries of her brother in the upstairs bathroom.

**What if I was just plain mean?**

Sakura smiled. "Thanks." She stood up and felt his gaze follow her. "I need more rest since we're traveling tomorrow. Are you coming?" she asked. "I'll be there in a little bit." She nodded. "Do you want me to stay in your room with you tonight?" He nodded back to her.

Gaara felt her chakra grow further away and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be one hectic day. He then stood. Pale green eyes widened, as Gaara lost balance and slipped over the edge of the house from where he was sitting.

With quick thinking, he controlled the sand and cushioned his fall. He landed with a grunt and looked up into the skies. First in-laws…an evil sister trying to steal his fiancé, then he falls off the roof. What more could happen to him?

He shakily stood up and entered the house and walked up to his room. He opened the door, and stood frozen in his spot. Was it just him, or was his sister in his room? With Sakura.

"Temari." He growled deeply. An angry aurora surrounded him. His sister smirked. Sakrua had been chained to the bed. Her cries were muffled by duck tape.

"I told you I would have her!" Temari cheered.

"Troublesome" Gaara muttered. Sakrua continued to struggle against the chains.

"Troublesome." Temari mimicked. "You sounded just like…" Her eyes widened as the old flame in her heart re-awakened.

"Shikamaru!" she said in realization. Looking down at the struggling Sakura, she frowned. "Eh." She said and flicked her wrist towards the girl. "You have her."

And with that…Temari left the room.

**What if Temari was totally ignored?**

He found Temari and Kankuro attempting to cook tonight's dinner. He made a mental note to skip that and have something later. He growled out of no where, a strict glare played on his face. One look at his features would tell you not to mess with him at the moment. He entered the living room to find Sakura flipping through various channels on the TV. He had a familiar feeling in his chest, and though it was familiar, his anger and frustration seemed to make it stronger. He stood there, starring at Sakura. He could feel his need for her. It came so sudden, it almost shocked him. Sakura looked up at him. "Gaara? You ok?" Her voice was so sweet, so innocent. And for some reason it drove him mad. He made his was over to her.

Sakura looked up at him. His eyes were clouded over with lust and frustration. He laid her down on the couch and climbed over her. Sakura was confused above all things. She couldn't explain his weird behavior. "Gaara?" she questioned. He didn't respond. Instead he lowered his head, crushing his lips against hers. This kiss was hard and rough. She didn't respond at first, which made him kiss her harder. But once she did kiss back, he lightened up a bit. Sakura's lips were parted slightly, and Gaara took this as an advantage and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She moaned. Her tongue battled his, even if she knew she would lose. She could have some fun right?

In the end, his tongue won over hers. Sakura moaned in protest once his lips left hers. He trailed kisses down her jaw, and neck. Gaara could feel some relief from the frustration. He found her pulse and suckled it, leaving a small red mark. His hands followed along her curves. Sakura's breath came in short pants as he continued his assault on her body. Once again his lips were on her neck. She felt his teeth scrape across her skin. His hands brushed over her flat stomach, inching higher up.

"Dinner!" Temari called out happily, as she stepped out into the living room. She was ignored by the couple as their show of affection continued. "Hello?" she called out more forcefully.

She was still ignored and things were heating up more. Gaara was starting to lift Sakura's shirt up. Part of Temari wanted to break them up; part of her wanted didn't want to get her head ripped off. So she stepped away.

Kankuro was about to walk past her. "I need to get something from upstairs." He said. Temari grabbed his arm.

"You might not want to go out there." She commented. Kankuro shrugged her hand off and kept going.

"What could be so….AH!"

Kankuro had seen some bad things, but seeing his little brother and fiancé hitting it off on the couch was definitely not the highlight of his day.

**What if Sasuke showed up when Sakrua tried to escape from Itachi?**

The person outside of the Akatsuki hideout had been watching Sakura, making sure nothing happened to her. He was sure by now that Itachi wouldn't come back, and would most likely not be back by morning. Hopefully.

He noticed the pink haired girl get up and go over to the window. He hid behind the shadows of the trees. He noticed her stare longingly out at the sky before she started to try to get the window to open.

He almost snorted in amusement. They left their captive, unguarded in a room that had a window. How stupid could you get? Maybe they underestimated her. But it looked as though the window didn't want to move. She tried in vain to get it to budge.

The person moved to the window and watched as a gasp came from the kunoichi. He watched as her mouth mouthed "Sasuke". He motioned for her to stand back and punched the window open when she was far enough away.

Glass shattered everywhere and he climbed into the room. Sakrua backed away. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

Sasuke advanced to the girl and made a motion to kiss her, but the door suddenly opened and Uchiha Itachi stepped into the room.

"Trying to take her from me brother?"

Sasuke glared at the man. "Itachi." He growled. IT seemed only seconds later, and Sasuke charged after the older Uchiha.

Sakura stepped back. She watched at the Uchiha brothers went after each other. Kunai vs. kunai, sharingan vs. sharingan.

She moved back towards the window and smirked. Time to make her escape. She was just about to climb out the window when a kunai whizzed by and sliced a few of her tresses.

A dark aurora emitted from her as she turned around, her eyes reading murder.

"Oh, your both dead." She growled. With a sharp battle cry she charged after the two men.

**What if Temari just had to rub it in Ino's face?**

Sakrua could see Ino look behind her and glower at who she presumed to be Temari. Sakrua couldn't see but she could picture the smug look that Temari probably had on her face. She shook her head.

Temari though, had a triumphant smirk and started to rub Shikamaru arm that was wrapped around her own.

"I'm so lucky I get to walk with you Shikamaru." She said breathily. The boy tried to ignore the comment, knowing Ino would surely kill him later.

"Do you think you're lucky? You know…to walk with me?" she leant into the lazy boy, who was now growing nervous. Ino's glare was too intense and he was frightened.

"Uh…yea…sure." And he could have smacked himself. Temari's smirk couldn't get any bigger. Hinata and Tenten both could feel the bad vibes, and looked in-between Ino and Temari. Temari was triumphant and Ino was pissed. Kankuro was getting just as nervous as Shikamaru. He was right next to the mad girl. He wanted to turn around and hiss to Temari to stop it, but he couldn't find his voice.

"Hm. We're just perfect for each other I guess." Temari said. Shikamaru tried to lean away, but Temari prevented it and pulled him closer.

And Ino snapped.

"You bitch!" she cried and lunged after Temari. The two kunoichi began to fight, and Sakura lowered her head. It was stupid to pair Temari with Shikamaru.

The guys then jumped in and tried to attempt to separate the girl, but with no avail. Sakura felt like crying. The wedding hadn't even begun, and it was already getting ruined. She slumped down to the floor and watched the fight with a blank face.

The soft music could be heard and neither of the girls let up. Shikamaru stood off to the side, not wanting to get in the middle of things.

"Temari stop!" Kankuro yelled and tried to pry Temari's out of Sakura's hair.

Naruto and Neji started to pull Ino away from Temari. "Ino let go of her!" Naruto hollered.

Hinata stuck her head out the doors and looked at the waiting crowd. She had to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. Tenten's head popped out next to hers and gave a nervous laugh.

"We're having some problems." She said to the people. Right then a cry of "Die bitch!" followed by a "Bring it on!" Echoed through the room and many audible gasps could be heard. Gaara, from the front shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This could only be the work of Temari.

Just then a large chested blonde stood and smirked, cracking her knuckles. "I'll handle this."

A few people gulped.

Tsunade walked back past Hinata and Tenten.

"Is something the matter?" she asked. The crowd listened closely to figure out what was going on.

"Huh? Tsunade-sama. No...there's uh...what are you…NO Tsunade-sama!"

**I finished. This story is over now! I hope you enjoyed this extra…go read my other stories and I'll see you guys again soon! Once again you've all been great!**


	25. AUTHOR NOTE: SEQUEL!

**Alright! The sequel is now in play! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get up…but I had other ideas…and no ideas for a sequel…stupid me. **

**But I got the encouragement to start one without an idea from a name. I don't know…it's weird…but then, when I started typing the idea bunny came to me, and started eating at my brain and I was like…OMG! I just got a good idea. **

**Of course I was so excited I went into this maniac laughter attack and my parents were about to send me to a mental home I'm sure. They were like… "What is wrong with you." And I just told them… "I got an idea for a sequel!" **

**So yes…go to my profile and it should be there. So click the pretty new story and enjoy while I spend time with the good old plot bunbun. **


End file.
